Saint Seiya au Togenkyo
by Dark Polaris -Syt Evil Angel
Summary: Après Hadès, les golds se retrouvent projetés dans un autre monde assez différent du leur, mais dans leur malheur, ils rencontreront un quatuor qui les aideront et avec qui ils seront amis. L'action arrive bientôt chap 8 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

**Auteur :**Syt the Evil Angel / Dark Polaris

**Bêta correctrice** : Camus du verseau

**Série:**Saint Seiya / Saiyuki

**Genre :**Général humour, beaucoup d'humour même :-)

**Disclaimers :**Bon personne n'est à nous c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

**Couple** : pas dans ce chap, mais essayez de deviné qui fini avec qui, attention, certain sont des couples originaux .

**Note : **c'est un délire msn au départ fait par Syt et Dark Polaris, mais notre bêta s'ennuyant à voulu mettre en ligne donc le voilà.

Il existe un os précédent cette fics, elle se nomme "La belle vie avant que le cauchemar n'arrive". Elle est sur le compte de Syt the evil angel que vous pourrez trouver dans nos favoris. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire, pour comprendre cette fics.

**Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les jours, Sanzo et sa bande continuait de traverser le Tôgenkyo, pour atteindre l'Inde, et comme tous les jours, Goku et Gojyo se chamaillaient à l'arrière de la jeep. Sanzo en avait ras-le-bol, et rêvait de les buter, tandis que Hakkai continuait de rouler à tombeau ouvert. Soudain, l'attention de tous fut attirée par un bruit déchirant les cieux. Hakuryu reprit son apparence, sans (DP : pas fin !) prévenir, tandis que quelque chose se crachait sur leur trajectoire initiale.(DP : ça te plait ?/Syt : vi )Goku et Gojyo qui étaient debout dans la jeep et qui n'avaient pas prévu le mouvement allèrent s'étaler sur la chose qui s'était scratché

Sanzo par terre et râlant pour pas changer: « Bon sang, Hakkai ! »

Gojyo: « Eh Hakkai qu'est ce qui t'a prit »se frottant la partie douloureuse

Hakkai tenant son dragon: «Navré les gars, mais Hakuryu a eu peur. »s'approchant de la chose qui c'est crashé comme une bouse. «Mais c'est un homme ! »

Le ciel se déchira encore une fois, et d'autres formes se crashèrent, 13, pour être exacte.

Goku se frottant la tête:«C'est quoi ces trucs?»

Sanzo: «Hakkai vient de le dire, baka saru ! »

Goku: «J'suis pas un saru»

Sanzo: «Si t'en est un ! »BAF (coup de baffeur)

Goku: «Mais Sanzo!»

Hakkai: «Venez m'aider, au lieu de vous battre ! »

Gojyo : « Ouais on arrive »

Hakkai: « Ils doivent tous être dans le même état que celui-ci ! »

Gojyo: « Ouais je confirme »

Sanzo: « Ici aussi. »

Goku: « Pareil de mon coté »

Hakkai:« Il faut leur donner les premiers soins, et ensuite, on les déplacera. »

Gojyo:ok

Sanzo soupirant: « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ! »

Gojyo: « Aucune idée, mais si c'étai des youkai ils auraient déjà attaqué »

Hakkai: « Et ils ne font pas semblant d'être inconscient ! »

Goku: « Celui là est complètement sonné »Il tient DM par le pied (Syt:mdr)

Hakkai:« Goku ! n'aggrave pas leurs blessures ! »

Goku: « Mais non je fais attention »

Hakkai:« J'espère bien. »

Goku: « Je suis pas une brute encore Hakkai »

Gojyo: « Non t'est un baka saru seulement »

Goku: « J'suis pas un saru »

Sanzo: « Urusei ! »BAF (coup de baffeur sur les 2, qui c t rapproché pour se disputer !)(Syt : je l'attendais /DP : )

Goku: « Mais Sanzo »

Sanzo: « Urusei ! BAF » (et re !)

Goku: « Sanzo!! »

Sanzo: « Uru... »

Hakkai: « Ca suffit ! »

Sanzo: « Nan, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!?! »

Hakkai: « On a du boulot ! »

Sanzo maugréa, s'éloigna de Goku, et s'alluma une clope. Goku resta dans son coin a aider Hakkai avec les blessés et vit que l'un d'eux portai un sutra (Syt:tu sait le point rouge je sait plus le nom ) sur le front

Goku: « Hakkai regarde celui la, il porte la même marque que Sanzo. Tu crois que c'est un haut moine, Sanzo? (DP : ça doit être un chakra. Ce n'est pas ça non plus, faudra voir dans le tome 9, Sanzo en parle /Syt:oki .il dit rien Hakkai?)

Sanzo s'approchant pour voir: « lui demander. En tout cas, il n'a pas de sutra sur lui, mais vu l'atterrissage... »

Goku: « Il a les même cheveux que Sanzo c'est bizarre ! »(DP : je cherche pour Hakkai !)

Hakkai: « Sauf que les sien sont plus long. »

Goku ailleurs: « Oui long comme les siens » (Syt : ça commence )

Hakkai: Goku ?

Goku: « Hai? »

Hakkai: « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Goku: « Hai hai »

Hakkai: « Sûr ? »

Goku: « Hai »

Hakkai: « Continuons alors. »

Goku: « Hai »

Gojyo: « Eh baka saru (singe stupide), tu sais dire autre chose, ou t'as perdu le peu de cerveau qui te reste »

Goku: « Je suis pas un saru, kappa pervers »

Gojyo: « Je suis pas un kappa »

Hakkai: « Du calme vous 2 ! »

Goku: « Mais c'est lui qui a commencé »

Hakkai gentiment: « Alors ne continue pas. »

Goku: « Mais »

Hakkai tout bas à Goku: « Ca t'évitera de recevoir un coup de baffeur. »

Goku: Hn (Syt :Heechan qu'est ce que tu fous là?/DP : c'est planté de fics !/ Syt :à croire ! J'aurai pourtant cru qu'il en aurai eu marre de nous depuis le temps qu'on les embête / DP : )

Hakkai: « Continuons, c'est bientôt fini. »

Goku: « Hai »

Goku et Gojyo ramenèrent les derniers rescapés tombés du ciel. Après les avoir soigné, ils trouvèrent un coin pour les installer tous et montèrent le camp, au grand désespoir de Sanzo !

Au bout d'un moment on entendit un saru réclamer sa pitance.

Goku: « Haraheta (j'ai faim) »

Sanzo: « C'est pas encore l'heure. »

Goku: « Demo(mais) Sanzo, haraheta

Sanzo -.-#

Goku:« Sanzo »

Sanzo -.-

Goku: « Sanzo

Sanzo:« Quoi ? » -.-

Goku: « Haraheta »

Sanzo -.-

Goku: « Sanzo »

Sanzo le braquant de son arme: « Quoi ? »

Goku: « Euh ... haraheta »

PAN ! Sanzo à tiré juste à côté de lui. (Syt : lol je m'en doutai/ DP : ). Goku n'osa plus bouger un cil

Hakkai passant à bouffer à Goku: « Tiens Goku. mais, il va falloir serrer un peu pour nourrir tout le monde » regarde les 14 personnes inconscientes.

Goku: ok

Acceptation qui surpris tt le monde ! Goku alla s'installer près du blond au chakra pour être qu'il irait bien à son réveil

Gojyo: « Eh bah Sanzo, tu as de la concurrence on dirait »

Sanzo: « Ca me fera des vacances. (DP : c'est pas gagné !)

Gojyo: « Si tu le dit »

Sanzo regardant le ciel: « A souhaiter qu'ils se réveillent vite. On ne va pas non plus camper là éternellement ! »

Goku: « Bah on attend qu'ils se réveillent, c'est tout. et puis il fait bon à cette époque pour camper »

Sanzo fumant sa clope: « ... »vraiment étonné par l'attitude du saru.

Goku mangeait son maigre repas en faisant attention au blond au chakra

Gojyo: « Eh bah si après ça, le saru ne nous lâche pas pour rester avec ce mec, ça sera un exploit »

Hakkai pour relancer une conversation: « Outre les 2 jumeaux, il semblerait qu'il y en ait d'autres qui appartiennent à la même famille. »

Gojyo: « Ouais les 2 bruns coupé court et bouclé, ainsi que les 2 sans sourcils »

Hakkai: « Exacte. ils doivent être frères. »

Goku: « Il y a de grandes chances »

Sanzo fumant comme un sapeur: « Vous leur demanderez. ça commence à bouger par là. »

Dans la mêlée des (Syt : cadavres non je joke) blessés, 2 semblaient enfin revenir à eux, l'un des jumeaux, et l'un de ceux qui arboraient de points sur le front, et pas de sourcils.

L'un des jumeaux: « Aie ma tête » (DP : pour reprendre l'expression de Gojyo !)

Hakkai: « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

L'un des jumeaux: « Mal au crâne et un peu partout mais rien de grave merci ... »voyant Hakkai« mais qui êtes vous? »

Hakkai: « Je m'appelle Cho Hakkai, et vous ? »

L'un des jumeaux: « Saga »

Gojyo: « Moi c'est Sha Gojyo et le blond nerveux là bas, c'est Sanzo »

Sanzo: « De quoi tu te mêles, kappa ! »

Gojyo: « De toi, le bonze dévergondé »

Sanzo sort son flingue, prêt à tirer.

Gojyo:ok

Goku: « Et moi c'est Son Goku. »

Saga: « On est où ici? »

L'un de ceux qui ont 2 points sur le front ouvrant finalement les yeux: « J'allais poser la même question. »

Saga: « Réveillé, Shion ? »

Shion: « En effet. et les autres ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller aussi. »calme

Saga: « Oui normalement, sauf si l'atterrissage a été trop dur »

Shion: « À souhaiter que non ».

Saga: « En tout cas on a l'air d'être tous là. c'est déjà ça »

Shion se redressant un peu, et regardant tous les hommes inconscients: « Les 12, ton frère et moi. oui, tout le monde est là. mais nous n'avons pas atterrit au bon endroit. »

Saga: « C'est ce que j'ai vu mais on a l'air d'être tombé sur des personnes sympas

Shion: « Ca m'en a tout l'air. » reportant son attention sur les 4 hommes « veuillez nous excuser. Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous sommes, SVP ? »

Goku:« Bah au Tôgenkyo »

Shion: « Tôgenkyo ? »

Saga: « C'est ou ça? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Shion: « Moi, non plus. cela voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde. »

Saga: « Ca m'en a tout l'air. mais alors la question est : comment rentrer chez nous? »

Shion: « Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, pour le moment. »

Saga: « On est bien alors »

Shion: « Saga, on vient de se réveiller. »

Saga: « Oui je sais »

Shion: « L'impulsivité n'est jamais la meilleure solution. »

Saga: « Je sais Shion » exaspéré (DP : Shion restera Grand Pope quoi qu'il arrive ! et avec Dohko, ils sont leurs aînés/ Syt : lol)

Shion: « On en reparlera quand les autres seront réveillés. »

Saga: « Ca serai mieux »

Goku: « J'ai pas tout suivi là. »

Gojyo: « Il y avait rien à suivre baka saru »

Shion se contenta d'acquiescer. puis regarda à nouveau les hommes inconscient, en s'attardant sur 2 d'entre eux.

Hakkai à Saga et Shion: « Avez-vous faim ? »

Saga: « Un peu ! »

Shion: « Je commence à avoir faim, aussi. »

Hakkai leur donnant à manger: « Tenez. »

Shion: « Merci. »

Saga: « Merci »

Goku: « Dites, c quoi les noms de vos copains? »

Shion amusé par sa curiosité: « Curieux de savoir ? »

Goku: « Un peu oui » (Syt : Dis, Goku il est plus vieux que Shion et Dohko non/ DP : ouais ! 260 Vs 500 ! mais ça, Shion ne le sait pas /Syt : pas encore )

Shion: « Entendu. Le jeune homme à côté de moi, se nomme Mü » désigne Mü.

Gojyo: « Vous êtes en famille? »

Shion: « Je le considère comme mon fils. »

Goku: « Bah, vous vous ressemblez vachement »

Shion: « Nous sommes tous 2 atlantes. »

Goku: « C'est quoi ça atlante? oO !»

Shion: « C'est le peuple auquel j'appartiens. »

Goku:Ah!!

Gojyo: « Fait pas semblant de comprendre alors que t'as rien dans le cerveau baka saru »

Goku: « T'est dans le même cas, kappa pervers »

Sanzo: « Urusei ! » BAF (coup de baffeur)

Goku: « Demo, Sanzo »

Sanzo: « Pas de mais. »

Goku:Sanzo

Sanzo soupirant: « Quoi ? »

Goku: « Pourquoi t'as frappé ? »

Sanzo: « Pour vous faire taire ! »

Goku: »

Sanzo s'éloigne du groupe et s'allume une clope.

Shion ayant détaillé Sanzo: « Est-il vraiment moine ? »

Gojyo: « Oh oui, même si c'est dur à croire là plupart du temps »

Shion: « Bouddhiste ? »

Goku: « Hai »

Saga: « Eh bah, c'est tout le contraire de Shaka »

Shion: « Il faudra certainement déconseiller à Shaka, toute discussion théologique. »

Saga: « Oh oui. Le pauvre pour une fois qu'il aurai pu parler avec quelqu'un de sa religion »

Shion: « Il devra faire avec, malheureusement. »

Saga: « Oui »

Goku: « C'est lequel Shaka? »

Hakkai: « Veuillez excusez mon interruption, mais il semblerait que l'un de vos amis, se réveille. (DP : on réveille qui pour mettre un peu d'ambiance !/Syt : DM?/DP : vi !)

DM grognant dû à un monumental mal de tête: le grand blond imbu de sa personne ! Bordel, je suis où, là ? »

Saga: « Pas au sanctuaire »

DM: « Merci, j'avais remarqué. » se redressant tant bien que mal. A Saga: « Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant ? »

Saga: « Non c'est Kanon qui déteint sûrement »

DM repérant Kanon, à côté de Saga: « Même inconscient, il déteint sur toi. Alors là, chapeau ! »

Saga: « Et c'est moi qui a un humour pourri »

DM ricanant: « Le macabre est ma spécialité, mais ça, tu le sais depuis longtemps. »

Saga: « Hélas oui, DM »

DM: « Bon, on est où ? »

Saga: « Au Togenkyo »

DM: « Tu vas peut-être me dire de réviser ma géographie, mais c'est où ça ? »

Saga: « Je suis au même niveau que toi. Je ne sais pas »

Shion intervenant enfin dans l'échange: « Nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde. »

DM: « Shion ?!?! » marmonnant « Le frangin est bien là, pourquoi pas l'ancien Pope ! » soupirant « Et on rentre comment ? » posant la question aux 2 Popes.

Shion: « On y réfléchit. »

Saga: « Et là, on a ni Poséidon, ni Athéna, ni Hadès pour nous aider »

Goku: « C'est qui ceux la? »

DM répondant machinalement: « Des dieux. » retournant à la conversation « En gros, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on retrouvera notre charmant climat méditerranéen ! »

Saga: « T'as tout compris »

DM: « Et merde. »

Saga: « Tu l'as dit »

DM regardant les autres encore inconscient: « Et ils ont l'intention de jouer à la belle au bois dormant, pendant encore longtemps ceux-là ? » d'une humeur massacrante

Saga: « Laisse les. L'atterrissage n'a pas du être tendre pour tout le monde »

DM soupira et n'ajouta rien. Un autre des arrivants, fini par se réveiller doucement se tenant la tête et aussi l'épaule qui lui était un peu douloureuse.

Mal de tête et mal à l'épaule: « Aie, j'suis où là? »

DM: « Dans un coin paumé, qu'on connaît pas. Enfin parmi nous, le cornu ? »

Mal de tête et mal à l'épaule: « Arg, humour pourri est là aussi »

DM: « Et ouais, l'cornu ! J'ai la peau dure ! »

Mal de tête et mal à l'épaule: « Lâches-moi la grappe, Angelo »

DM manquant s'étouffer: « Shura ! » (Syt: mdr)

Shura: Vi, Angelo?

DM: « Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Shura: « Et pourquoi, Angelo? »

DM: « Arg ! T'est mort, le cornu ! » se lève

Shura: « C'est pas un scoop ça, Angelo »

DM: « T'as pas intérêt de m'appeler comme ça, devant les autres ! »

Voix: « Pourtant ça te va si bien, mon chou ! »

DM: « Aphro ! Ne t'y met pas, toi aussi ! »

Aphro: « Content de te revoir aussi ! »

Shura: « Bon retour parmi nous, Aphro »

Aphro: « Merci. » se redresse doucement « mal au crâne, moi. » regardant ses 2 acolytes « le trio infernal au grand complet ! . »

Shura: « Et oui ! »

Saga: « Bonjour les problèmes »

Aphro: « Mais non, mon chou ! Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! »

Saga: « Mouais, ça reste à voir ça »

Aphro tragique: « C'est toute la confiance que tu nous porte ? » stoppant net « Au fait, où sommes-nous ? »

Saga : « Togenkyo. Et non, tu sais encore ta géographie »

Aphro Oô.: « Je crois que je vais attendre pour savoir la suite. » voyant Shion soupirer discrètement car les mêmes questions reviennent sans cesse.

Saga: « Vaudrai mieux »

Aphro: « Hum. » regardant autour de lui, et tombant sur 3 nouvelles têtes qu'il ne connaît pas, et qui semble avoir du mal à suivre. « Bonjour ! »

Goku: « Salut »

Gojyo: « Yo ! »

Hakkai: « Bonjour. »

Aphro: « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

DM: « Ca y est, l'interrogatoire commence. »

Goku: « Son Goku »

Gojyo: « Sha Gojyo, jolie mademoiselle » un baise main d'Aphro (Syt : mdr j'ai pas pu résister / DP : lol !)

DM mort de rire: « M'est avis que c'est pas lui qui s'est occupé de la poiscaille. »

Aphro amusé aussi: « Vous devriez vous méfier, Sha Gojyo, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

Gojyo: « Tu peux m'appeler Gojyo tout court. Ca suffira, ma belle »

Aphro: « Et bien, Gojyo, moi, c'est Aphrodite. et je suis un homme. »

Gojyo:OoO

Goku mort de rire: Ah, tu t'est fait avoir, kappa pervers »

DM: « Beaucoup de gens se laissent prendre, pas vrai, la friture ? »

Aphro: « Et oui, mon crabe. C'est le problème de tout androgyne ! . »

Goku: « Euh... pourquoi vous vous donner des surnoms pareils? »

Aphro regardant Goku, puis se tournant vers Saga et enfin vers Shion: ils ne sont pas au courant ? »

Shion: « non. »

Saga: « On a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de ça »

Aphro: « C'est peut-être le moment, non ? Parce qu'ils ont l'air largué là ! »

Shura: « Et je dirai que le mot est faible encore »

Shion: « Très bien. Nous sommes des chevaliers au service de la déesse Athéna. Les chevaliers ici présents font tous partis de la garde dorée. Notre rôle est de protéger Athéna, et l'humanité. Chevaliers, présentez-vous, je vous prie.

Saga: « Je suis le chevalier des gémeaux, et Kanon qui est mon jumeaux est du même signe mais n'est pas chevalier, en tout cas pas officiellement »

Shion: « Il a amplement mérité ce titre lors de la bataille en enfer, Saga. Et il faudra que tu le lui dises à son réveil. »

Saga: Je lui dirai » (Syt : Hé, c'est pour ça qu'il a dit « pas officiellement », parce que sinon il est considéré comme un chevalier / DP : Vi ! mais Shion rend la chose officielle !)

Aphro à Goku: « Et maintenant, tu vas comprendre l'histoire des surnoms. Je suis Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des Poissons. »

DM: « Death Mask, chevalier d'or du Cancer. »

Shura: « Shura chevalier d'or du capricorne !» (Syt : nan chamois d'or )

Goku: « Euh, ça correspond à quoi vos rangs? »

Shion: « Notre ordre est placé sous la protection de constellations. Ce qui fait de nous des chevaliers du zodiaque. Quand au rang, il y en a 3, enfin, 4 maintenant. Les chevaliers de bronze, d'argent, et d'or. Depuis peu, il y a aussi les chevaliers divins. Les rangs se différencient par la résistance de leurs armures, et la puissance de leurs cosmos. avant l'apparition des chevaliers divins, les chevaliers d'or étaient au sommet de l'ordre de la chevalerie. »

Goku emmerdeur comme pas 2: « Et elles sont où vos armures? »

Shion: « Elles sont restées aux Enfers. Avec un peu de chance, elles seront rapatriées au Sanctuaire. »

Shura: « Elles peut-être, mais pas nous »

Shion: « En effet. »

Goku: « Et toi, tu fais quoi dans tout ça? » à Shion

Shion: « Je suis le Grand Pope, porte-parole d'Athéna en son absence et dirigeant des 88 chevaliers du zodiaque. »

Goku: « En gros, t'est le grand chef »

Shion: « Oui, quand Athéna n'est pas là. »

Goku: Ok

Gojyo: « Tu va pas me dire que t'as tout compris, le saru? ça serai un miracle dans ta petite tête »

Goku: « Je ne t'ai rien demandé, le kappa »

Sanzo qui avait écouté l'explication: « Ainsi, vous représentez tous une constellation ? »

Saga: « Oui »

Shion désigne chaque chevalier qu'il cite: « Mü est le chevalier d'or du Bélier, Aldébaran est le chevalier d'or du Taureau, Aiolia est le chevalier d'or du Lion, Shaka est le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, Dohko est le chevalier d'or de la Balance, Milo est le chevalier d'or du Scorpion, Aioros est le chevalier du Sagittaire, et Camus est le chevalier d'or du Verseau. »

Gojyo: « Euh Aiola et Aioros sont frère non? »

Shion: « Oui. »

Goku: « Ca se voit »

Shion: « C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. »

Goku: « Jumeaux? »

Shion: « Non. Ils ont 7 ans de différence. »

Shion pour lui-même: « Enfin, initialement. »(Syt : ils les ont toujours mais à l'envers )

Goku: « C'est Aioros le plus jeune non? »

Shion: « En fait, non.

Goku: « Ca se voit »

Shion étonné: « A quoi vois-tu ça ? »

Goku: « J'en sais rien, mais ça se voit, en tout cas il a des traits plus matures que son frère »

Gojyo: « Eh bah on dirai que tes 500 ans d'enfermement ont enfin apporté leur fruit »

Shion encore plus étonné: « 500 ans ? »

Goku: « Ouais et je ne sait même plus pourquoi »

Shion: « Et comment as-tu été libéré ? »(Syt ; je la fais façon rêveur ou pas?/ DP :comme tu veux !)

Goku: « J'ai été libéré par mon soleil »

Saga: « Ton quoi? »

Goku: « Par Sanzo » (Syt : comment casser le truc en 30s par Saga )

Sanzo levant les yeux au ciel: « J'en avais assez de l'entendre m'appeler. »(DP : et re cassage !)

Saga: « Attend que je comprenne. Tu l'entendais t'appeler, il était emprisonné près de toi ou quoi? »

Sanzo: « Non, et ça ne te regarde pas »se rallume une clope, sort son journal et va lire dans son coin.

Shion observant Sanzo: « Ce n'est pas un moine ordinaire »

Gojyo: « On se demande comment il peut être un moine tout court. »

Aphro: « On a bien la réincarnation de Bouddha, nous ! »(Syt : C'est Sanzo qui va être content/ DP : vi ! )

Goku: oO

Sanzo, lui, était tendu comme un arc, en entendant cette remarque mais restait planqué derrière son journal.

Gojyo: « T'as entendu Sanzo ? » (Syt : dans le genre « fout la merde », Gojyo il est bon / DP : lol !)

Sanzo derrière son journal et grognant: « Je suis pas sourd, et fermes-la. »

Gojyo:Bah pourquoi?

Sanzo sans un mot de plus arma son révolver.

Gojyo: « Gloups »

Sanzo: « C'est déjà mieux. » retournant à son journal

Gojyo: « Ouf »

Shura: « Eh bah, c'est pas Shaka qu'on verrai réagir comme ça »

DM: « Non, lui serait du genre à nous priver de nos 5 sens. »

Shaka qui commençait à émerger: « Ne me tentes pas, Death Mask. »

Saga: « Bienvenue parmi les vivant, Shaka »

Shaka: « Merci, tout le monde est là ? »

Saga: « Oui, mais pas tous réveillés »

Shaka: « Alors j'attendrais pour avoir les réponses à mes questions. »

Shura: « On te reconnais là, Shaka »

Shaka: « Que veux-tu, Shura, je suis quelqu'un de constant. »

Shura: « Eh oui »

Hakkai profitant d'un moment de calme, dans le groupe: « Tenez, vous devez avoir faim. » tend à manger à DM, Shura, Aphro, Shaka qui c'étaient redressés.

Shura: « Merci, faut dire que les repas en enfer sont pas trop top »

DM: « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Merci. »

Aphro: « Merci. »

Shaka: « Merci. »

Depuis le réveil de Shaka, Goku ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un oeil sur lui. Shaka ayant remarqué ce fait, s'adressa à Goku

Shaka: « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Goku: « Non non rien » lâchant le bouddhistes du regard

Shaka: « En es-tu sûr ? »

Goku: « Oui oui »

Shaka regarda un instant Goku, puis reporta son attention sur le trio infernal qui se chambrait bruyamment. (Syt:lol). Goku lui restai ds son mutisme avec une légère rougeur au niveau des joues

Gojyo: « Bah Goku pourquoi tu rougis? »

Goku: « Je ne rougis pas »

Hakkai: « Gojyo, arrête d'embêter Goku, et viens m'aider. On va aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu ce soir. »

Une change que cette forêt, où ils se sont installés, ait été proche de la plaine où leurs invités ont atterrit.

Gojyo: « C'est partit chef »

Il parti avec Hakkai, mais le temps pour trouver le bois serai sûrement très très très long (Syt : Ne pas oublier qu'ils sont ensembles les zigotos / DP : vi !)

Pendant que Hakkai et Gojyo partaient cherche du bois, une tête brune se réveilla enfin, se massant la tête qui lui faisait un peu mal

Aioros: « Ouïe, ma tête. »

Shion: « Bonjour, Aioros. »

Aioros: « Bonjour, Shion »

Shion: « Ton frère n'est pas encore réveillé, mais ça ne saurai tarder. »

Aioros: « Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu »

Shion: « Tout comme lui. Ne vous gênez pas pour les retrouvailles larmoyantes. car il risque de m'arriver la même chose avec Mü. » (DP : Et avec Dohko, mais ça, il le dit pas !)

Aioros: « Comme si j'allais me gêner avec mon petit frère »

Shion lui sourit, puis reporta son attention s/ les 3 larrons qui se chambraient toujours.

Shion se posant la question à lui-même: « Ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais ?!?! »

Aiolia, qui était pile poil allongé à côté de son frère, commençait à se réveiller lui aussi. Il se contenta de pousser un grognement de douleur.

Aioros: « Dur réveil le lionceau? »

Aiolia grogna en réponse, puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

Aiolia: « Aioros !?!?!?! »

Aioros: « En chair et en os, petit frère »

Aioros prit son frère dans ses bras. Aiolia lui rendit son étreinte

Aiolia: « Oh, bon sang, Aioros... » il avait la gorge serré, et ses yeux lui piquaient.

Aioros: « Hé lionceau, tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même » la gorge un peu serré (Syt : T'as un mouchoir?/ DP : J'ai un paquet de klinex !)

Aiolia idem: « T'est pas mieux que moi, je te signale. »

Aioros: « On ne contredit pas ses aînés » idem

Aiolia idem: « Pas de bol, je suis têtu. »

Aioros idem: « Ca doit être de famille »

Aiolia idem: « Tu m'as manqué. »

Aioros idem: « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué »

Tout le monde assistait à la scène, et aucun ne souhaitait briser leur retrouvaille. Même DM ne disait rien. Saga, lui, se demandait comment se passeraient ses retrouvailles avec son propre frère. Alors que les 2 frères continuaient de se retrouver, une autre bête à corne se réveillait.

Aldé: « Qui a mis de l'alcool dans mon verre, j'ai un mal de crâne terrible »

Aphro: « Personne, mon grand ! On s'est juste crashé d'une façon peu élégante. »

Aldé: « Oie »

Aphro: « C'est ce que tout le monde dit. »

Aldé: « Tu m'étonne si tout le monde à un mal de crâne comme ça. Et l'est où le sanctuaire? »

Aphro: « On ne sait pas. On s'est trompé de route. »

Aldé: « Eh bien. Et on a atterrit où? »

Aphro: « La question à un million ! Tu devrais faire comme moi, et attendre les explications quand tout le monde sera réveillé. »(Syt : mdr j'adore Aphro)

Aldé: « D'accord » soufflant

Aphro: « Bien. T'as faim ? On n'a pas encore interrompu les frangins pour le leur demander. Alors, pour le moment, tu seras le seul servi. »

Aldé: « Ouais je veux bien, je mangerai un bœuf » (Syt : logique pour un taureau / DP : lol !)

Aphro: « J'en ai pas vu dans le coin. navré ! . »

Goku: « Désolé mais on a pas de boeuf sous la main mais on a ça » passant à Aldé de quoi manger

Aldé: « Merci »

Aphro: « Plus que 5 assommés. D'ici la nuit, tout le monde devrait être réveillé. »

Saga: « T'as le moral, toi »

Aphro: « Et toi, t'est pessimiste. »

Saga: « J'ai le droit, non ? »

Aphro: « Tout comme moi. »

Saga: « ... »

Dohko se réveillant: « Qui se chamaille encore, on peut même plus dormir tranquille »

Shion: « Toujours aussi grognon au réveil, toi ! »

Dohko: « Je suis grognon que si on me réveille sans douceur »

Shion amusé: « Où est passé le sage chevalier de la Balance ? »

Dohko: « Il n'aime pas être réveillé en fanfare »

Shion idem: « Tu te fais trop vieux, c'est pour ça ? »

Dohko: « Non, j'ai prit l'habitude du calme de ma montagne »

Shion: « Y'a pas de montagne, mais nous sommes dans une forêt. Ca change des temples ! »

Dohko: « Parle pour toi, moi ça fait plus de 200 ans que je ne suis plus au Sanctuaire »

Shion soupirant: « 200 longues années. et on trouve le moyen de se taper dessus quand on se retrouve. »

Dohko: « Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé dans le flou, je ne t'aurai sûrement pas affronté »

Shion: « T'aurais pu me faire un peu plus confiance, aussi. »

Dohko: « T'avais un surplis d'Hadès sur toi » (Syt : je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça que tu pensais les retrouvailles Dohko/Shion pas vrai / DP : c'est plutôt rigolo, non ! Petite mise au point, puis roucoulade après !)

Shion: « C'était le seul moyen de rejoindre Athéna, et Rhadamanthe nous faisait suivre. »

Dohko: « C'est vrai. mais bon tout ça est passé »

Shion: « Oui. »

Goku qui écoutait les retrouvailles: « 200 ans? »

Shion: « Tu es bien curieux, malgré tes 500 ans passés ! »

Dohko: « Ce gamin à plus de 500 ans? »

Réponse très mature de Goku, un tirage de langue.

Shion: « En dépit des apparences, oui. »

Goku: « Toi aussi tu fais jeune pour 200 ans » à Dohko

Shion tapotant la tête de Dohko: « Sauf quand il ressemble à un nain violet. »

Dohko: « Eh! tu peux parler avec ta toge longue de 6 mètres

Shion: « Elle n'était pas aussi longue que ça. »

Dohko: « Bon ok elle ne fais que 2m50 »

Shion: « Tu joues les tailleur, maintenant ? »

Dohko: « non »

Shion: « Je me disais aussi que tu avais oublié mes mesures. »

Dohko: « Mais non »

Mü: « Vous en avez encore pour longtemps à parler chiffon? » se réveillant

Shion affligé: « Toujours aussi effronté au réveil, toi. et dire que je t'ai élevé ! J'ai du être un mauvais maître. »

Mü: « Non vous étiez un très bon maître, maître »

Shion: « Et toi, le meilleure des disciples. à tel point que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon propre fils. »

Mü: « C'est trop d'honneur, maître »

Shion souriant: « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Mü: « Mal de crâne, quelques courbatures. mais je suis entier »

Shion: « J'en suis heureux. »

Mü: « Tout le monde à l'air présent »

Shion: « oui. »

Mü: « Par contre, je ne reconnaît pas trop le sanctuaire ou ses alentours »

Shion: « Parce que nous n'y sommes pas. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Tu en sauras plus quand tout le monde sera réveillé. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de me répéter. »

Mü: « Oh oui »

Shion: « Ca a l'air de t'avoir marqué ! »

Mü: « Beaucoup. La seule fois où je vous ai désobéi c'est quand vous avez voulu passer la maison des béliers en surplis »

Dohko: « Tu vois que j'étai pas le seul. Même le gamin a eu du mal »

Shion: « Oh, ça va, hein ! » ton légèrement boudeur.

Saga: « Je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour le grand Shion bouder »

Shion: « Normal, je portais un masque, avant. »

Shura: « C'est sûr »

Aphro: « Bon ! plus que 3 ! »

Shura: « Dont l'un des plus grognons »

Milo émergeant: « Qui traites-tu de grognon ? »

Shura: « Pas toi, quoique ça dépend des jours » (Syt : J'ai pas fait exprès je pensai à Kanon mais bon comment former un couple / DP : lol !)

Milo: « Tu veux goûter au Scarlet Needle ? »

Shura: « Non, ça ira »

Milo: « Bien. » grognant « Aïe, ma tête. »

Shura: « Bienvenu au club des « mal de crânes bien garnies » (Syt : il vire OOC Shura )

Milo: « Combien ont mal au crâne ? »

Saga: « Tous pour le moment, c'est a dire 12 vu qu'il en reste encore 2 qui dorment »

Milo toujours allongé: « qui ? »

Saga: « Mon frère et Camus »

Milo: « Ah ? Je vais pouvoir surnommer Camus de marmotte ! La journée commence bien ! » observant la luminosité ambiante « enfin, la soirée. » (Syt : euh il vire pas OOC le scorpion la?/ DP : Milo/Camus copain !/ Syt : Ah vi mais pas ds Hadès )

Camus: « La marmotte, elle t'emmerde » se réveillant

Milo: « Rhô ! tu jettes un froid, là ! »

Camus: « C'était facile ça, Milo. Et toi, tu pique comme une aiguille avec tes vannes »

Milo: « Quelle froideur ! »

Camus: « Oh puis, je laisse tomber, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour réfléchir à te renvoyer la balle »

Milo: « Content de te revoir aussi, vieux frère. »

Camus: « Moi aussi. Mais, l'est où le sanctuaire? »

Shion: « Pas ici. et vous aurez de plus amples explications quand Kanon sera réveillé. »

Hakkai revenant: « En attendant, vous devez avoir faim ? Goku, tu vas être content, ce soir, il y aura du poisson au menu. Gojyo et moi, sommes tombé sur une rivière pas très loin d'ici.

Goku: « Yatta! au faite Gojyo, pourquoi ton bandana est à l'envers? »

Gojyo: « k'so »

Goku: « Hakkai, t'as les cheveux légèrement ébouriffé » (Syt : une aprèm de réflexion sur cette connerie / DP : lol !)

Hakkai: « Ca a été du sport pour les pêcher ! » désigne la grande quantité de poissons qu'ils ont ramené ! Attend au moins qu'ils soit cuits, Goku ! »

Goku: « Mais j'ai faim »

Hakkai: « Tu ne vas pas les manger cru, quand même ? »

Goku: « Bah si »

Hakkai ": « Je crois que se ne sera pas au goût de tout le monde. »

Goku:Oh!!

Aldé: « J'aime bien le poisson mais cuit »

DM: « Et il n'est pas le seul. »

Goku: « Beuh bon bah cuit-les, Hakkai »

Aioros: « Ca serai plus sage, oui »

Hakkai regardant l'assemblée: « Je vois que presque tout le monde est réveillé. »

Saga: « Oui il reste juste mon frère qui n'a pas encore émergé. »

Hakkai regardant le second jumeau: « Son atterrissage n'a pas été des plus doux. Si Hakuryu n'avait pas pilé net »

Saga: « Il est tombé le premier? »

Hakkai: « Oui. »

Saga: « Kanon. Pourtant il n'étai pas avec nous au mur des lamentations, d'où peut-il venir? »

DM: « Rappelles-toi, Saga. Quand nous étions tous devant le mur, ton armure t'as rejoins. Tu as du sentir l'explosion de cosmos qui a suivit peu de temps après, non ? »

Saga: « Oui, comme tout le monde. Non, tu ne crois quand même pas que c'était Kanon »

DM: « Bah, étant jumeaux, vous avez un cosmos similaire, non ? »

Saga: « Assez oui, mais il diffère sur certains points surtout qu'il a été enfermé au Cap Sounion un moment »

Aphro: « En tout cas, on connaissait aussi le cosmos qui l'accompagnait, ou plutôt, qui l'affrontait. »

Saga: « Rhadamanthe »

Aphro: « Tout juste. Donc... »

Saga: « Donc le choc a été rude »

DM: « M'est avis que ton frangin s'est fait les crocs sur le Wyvern. »

Saga: « Je crois aussi »

Goku: « C'est quoi un Wyvern ? »

DM: « Un emmerdeur qui se croit supérieur aux autres, sous prétexte qu'il est l'un de 3 juges des Enfers. »

Goku:Oh!

Gojyo: « Ouais, sûrement du même style que Kanzéon »

Shaka: « Kanzéon Bosatsu ? »

Gojyo: « Tout juste, Auguste »

Dohko: « Tu connais, Shaka? »

Shaka: « Elle est peut-être notre porte de sortie. »

Shura: « Vraiment? »

Shaka: « Y'a des chances. »

Goku: « Mais, il y a un hic »

Shaka: « Quoi donc ? »

Goku: « Elle n'intervient jamais dans les histoires des mortels »

Sanzo: « Laisses-moi rire. Elle doit s'amuser comme une folle à nous faire courir dans tout les sens. »

Shaka: « Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée ? »

Gojyo: « Elle m'as roulé un patin »

Shaka ouvrant grand les yeux, pour une fois !: « Oô?!?! »

Gojyo: « Et après, elle en a roulé un au bonze » montrant Sanzo

Sanzo fumant comme un sapeur: « Quelle chieuse, celle-là. »

Gojyo: « Tu l'as dit »

Shion: « Alors, il y a un moyen de la rencontrer, non ? »

Gojyo: « Si elle a envie de se déplacer seulement, sinon on a jamais pu la joindre »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la soirée se poursuivit, entre comment contacter la déesse, et empêcher Goku de tout manger. Pendant ce temps, Saga veillait toujours son frère, se demandant quand il se déciderait à ouvrir les yeux. Après le repas, et pas mal de discussions, tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher.

Tsuzuku…..

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, la suite devrait vite arriver. Laisser nous des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

Au faite, un petit concours, essayer de deviner les couples, aucun couples inter séries, chacun reste dans son coin lol. Voilà kisu tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel / Dark Polaris

**Bêta correctrice** : Camus du verseau

**Série: **Saint Seiya / Saiyuki

**Genre : **Général humour, beaucoup d'humour même :-)

**Disclaimers : **Bon personne n'est à nous c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

**Couple** : pas dans ce chap, mais essayez de deviné qui fini avec qui, attention, certain sont des couples originaux, quelques couples se dessine, à vous de trouver lesquels.

**Note 1: **c'est un délire msn au départ fait par Syt et Dark Polaris, mais notre bêta s'ennuyant à voulu mettre en ligne donc le voilà.

**Note 2 : **Bon je suis désolé de mettre cela, mais ce chapitre sera sûrement le dernier qui sera posté, car avec 89 lecteurs et aucune reviews, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'embêterai une personne qui à la bonté de corriger cette fics, si en retour nous n'avons aucune considération. Car le salaire d'un auteur est quand même les reviews, et là rien, pas une même une mauvaise reviews. Je laisse donc cette fics encore une semaine et si je n'ai toujours rien, je suis désolé, mais je retirerai cette fics, excusez moi pour ceux qui l'aime déjà, mais soyez compréhensif c'est minant de voir autant de lecteur et aucun mot de satisfaction ou de mécontentement. Alors voilà vous avez une semaine pour qu'il y ai au moins une reviews, j'en demande pas beaucoup. Mais s'il vous plait mettez quand même une reviews même si quelqu'un en a déjà fait une, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire du chantage pour être lu. Voilà à vous de jouez. Je serais désolé de ne pouvoir partager une fics aussi bien.

Chapitre 2 

Durant la nuit, alors que tous dormaient, 2 yeux émeraudes s'ouvrir enfin, pour se refermer peu de temps après, bercé par le silence ambiant. Cependant, l'aube arriva avec son lot de surprise. Et oui, alors que certains chevaliers se réveillaient déjà, ceux-ci purent constater qu'un certain ex-dragon, leur avait faussé compagnie. et comme celui-ci était tout sauf bête, il avait camouflé son cosmos. Tous décidèrent de le rechercher. mais l'un d'eux eu plus de chance. Aioros se dirigea vers la rivière et pu admirer un spectacle digne des légendes grecques. En effet, il tomba sur la plus jolie nymphe des eaux, qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Là, au beau milieux de la rivière, l'eau lui arrivant aux hanches, Kanon, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, lui tournait le dos. il était immobile, et fixait quelque chose sur la rive lui faisant face. Aioros regarda aussi, et il pu voir une drôle de créature ailé, qui fixait elle aussi Kanon.

Aioros pensant : « On dirait une sorte de dragon. Mais pourquoi fixe t-il Kanon de cette façon et pourquoi reste t-il planté là, aussi ? ».

Un mouvement de Kanon le fit sortir de ses pensées. Celui-ci s'avançait vers la créature, et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau. (DP : Gah ! bave !). Aioros ne put détacher le regard du corps plus que parfait du second chevalier des gémeaux. Même quand il sortit de l'eau, il le regardait telle une gravure grecque. Kanon ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, et continuait sa progression vers la créature qui le fixait toujours. Aioros suivait l'évolution de Kanon tout en ayant une brusque réaction plus au sud. Kanon s'arrêta devant elle, et s'accroupit. il avança lentement la main vers l'animal. Celui-ci alla de lui-même à la rencontre de la main, et se laissa caresser la tête. (DP : Et pendant ce temps là, Aioros est en train de se noyer dans sa bave !/Syt : Lol, je n'aurais jamais pensé à un Aioros pervers et voyeur /DP : Eh ! c'est toi qui as commencé !/Syt : Il regardai point, c'est toi qui l'a fait partir dans un voyeurisme de pervers en décrivant Kanon / DP : Eh ! C'est toi qui fais les parties avec Aioros !). Aioros se mis à penser qu'il aurait aimé être à la place du dragon. (DP : Et là ! c'est pas moi, non plus !/ Syt : T'as qu'à pas aussi bien décrire Kanon, ça ne me donnerait pas envie de dévergonder le plus jeune de la bande/ Dp : Rhô ! Je ne suis pas la seule à le décrire comme ça ! Pis c'est toi qui as commencé avec la légende grec !/ Syt : Mais euh, il est grec Kanon / DP : Tout comme Aioros !/ Syt: Lol). Il se mit une claque mentale. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de vouloir ainsi l'un de ses frères d'armes. De plus Kanon était plus âgé que lui, enfin physiquement. Mais non, il fallait qu'il arrête, c'est lui qui avait voulu tuer la réincarnation d'Athéna le premier. Cette dernière pensée valu toute les autres, ce qui fit revenir Aioros à une couleur plus normale. Kanon se releva en prenant le dragon dans ses bras. Aioros reparti vers le camp pour ne pas être vu du second chevalier des gémeaux. Pendant ce temps, Kanon retraversait la rivière pour déposer le dragon près de ses affaires, le temps de se rhabiller. Aioros arriva enfin au camp assez essoufflé et encore un peu rouge la vision du dieu grec qu'il avait eu le droit d'admirer (Syt : La claque n'a pas vraiment eu d'effet on dirait / DP : lol !). Saga revenait lui aussi bredouille. Le Gémeau semblait dans tous ses états, et ne remarqua même pas la rougeur d'Aioros.

Aiolia arrivant derrière son frère: « Tu ne l'as pas trouvé non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aioros sursautant: « Ah euh si, il est près de la rivière »

Saga, entendant la nouvelle, fila comme une fusée vers la rivière.

Aiolia regardant Saga partir, et reportant son attention vers son frère, assez surpris: « Et tu ne l'as pas ramené ? »

Aioros: « Euh non, il était occupé. Je n'ais pas voulu le déranger »

Aiolia ôo: "occupé" ? » (DP : Le petit frère casse-pieds !)

Aioros: « Oui avec un dragon »

Aiolia Oo: « Un dragon ?!?! »

Aioros: « Oui, un dragon »

Aiolia: « Mais...il ne court pas un danger avec un dragon ? »

Aioros: « Il semblait aller bien quand je l'ai quitté, il caressait la tête du dragon » il rougit en repensant à la scène.

Aiolia: « Dit donc, toi, t'aurais pas oublié de me dire un truc ? »

Aioros: « Non, pas du tout »

Aiolia: « Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Aioros: « Euh, parce qu'il fait chaud »

Aiolia sceptique: Il fait plus chaud en Grèce. »

Aioros: Ah euh, je ne trouve pas »

Aiolia de plus en plus sceptique: « Bah voyons. »

Aioros: « Hn »toujours rouge (Syt : il pique les réplique a Heechan)

Aiolia soupirant: « Je suppose que tu ne voudras rien me dire. »

Aioros: « non »

Aiolia soupirant: « On est pas frère pour rien. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je ne serais pas loin. » s'éloigne.

Aioros pour lui même: « Je n'ose même pas me l'avouer à moi-même, alors c'est pas à toi que je le dirai, Aiolia »

Pendant ce temps, Saga avait atteint la rivière. Il vit son frère presque en grande conversation avec le dragon (Syt : Il est de la même taille que Hakuryu ou pas le dragon?/ DP : un peu plus gros ! Faut quand même qu'il se transforme en minibus !/ Syt : Lol, mais plus petit quand même que ceux qu'utilise Kokaiji?/ DP : Bah vi, étant donné qu'il le tenait dans ses bras !)

Saga hurlant d'inquiétude: « Kanon, mais où était-tu passé et qu'est ce que c'est que ce lézard géant ? » (DP :-) / Syt : Dragon dragon!, y a pas de lézard entre nous sssssssssssssss. Désolé mais je suis une fan de Mulan :-))

Kanon sursauta presque et tourna son regard vers Saga. Le lézard géant quand à lui, déploya ses ailes, et piailla de mécontentement !

Saga idem: « Tu vas me répondre, oui ? »

Kanon calmant le dragon en posant sa main sur la tête de celui-ci.: « Ici, je me baignais. Fin de la discussion, si toutefois s'en était une. »

Saga: « Tu ne pouvais pas dire où tu allais ? »

Kanon: « Qui s'en préoccupe. » se lève et commence à longer la rivière, tout en s'éloignant de Saga, qui à peine le retrouve-t-il, lui gueule dessus.

Saga: « Tout le monde t'a cherché quand on a vu que tu était absent »

Kanon se stoppant net: ...

Saga: « C'est Aioros qui m'as dit que tu étais ici »

Kanon tournant toujours le dos à son frère: « Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? »

Saga: « Tu es un chevalier d'or, et on est tous dans la même galère »

Kanon OO, idem: ...

Saga: « On est perdu on ne sait où et on sait à peine comment rentrer au sanctuaire, et toi, tu disparais sans laisser de message. Putain, Kanon, on est jumeaux »

Kanon idem: « Saga, tu m'as renié, il y a 13 ans, en me condamnant à mort, et c'était toujours le cas, lorsque tu es venu dans la maison des Gémeaux au début de la guerre contre Hadès. »

Saga: « Que tu m'en veuille pour ce qui c'est passé il y a 13 ans, je comprend, mais pour la guerre contre Hadès, je devais faire croire à Hadès que j'étais avec lui pour protéger Athéna ».

(Syt : Encore heureux que tu me bassine par moment avec ça / DP : maieuh !/ Syt : Lol)

Kanon idem: « Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne suis plus ton frère depuis bien plus longtemps que ça, bien avant le Cap Sounion. Nous avons été entraînés ensembles, mais c'est toi qui as obtenu l'armure d'or, c'est toi qui es devenu Chevalier. Moi, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre aux yeux de tous, et à tes yeux aussi. »

Saga: « Tu le crois vraiment! »

Kanon idem: ...

Saga: « Qui a gardé la maison des gémeaux comme si c'était la sienne? Qui a protégé Athéna? Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'être ton frère que ce jour là. C'est toi qui aurais dû avoir l'armure, pas moi »

Kanon idem: ...

Saga: « D'ailleurs, quand on sera rentrés, tu seras considéré comme un chevalier d'or au même titre que tout le monde »

Kanon idem: « Tu crois vraiment qu'ils laisseront un monstre, qui a su manipuler un dieu, évoluer parmi eux ? »

Saga: « Bien sur. Ils me laissent bien parmi eux »

Kanon idem: ...

Saga: « Kanon? » inquiet

Kanon idem: ...

Saga: « Kanon? » de plus en plus inquiet

(Syt : tu attends un truc précis?/ DP : Ben...le grand frère qui se décide à bouger ses jolie fesse, pour rassurer son petit frère, par sa présence ?) (Syt : lol)

Saga s'approcha doucement de Kanon espérant ne pas le faire fuir

Saga: « Kanon? » très inquiet

Kanon idem et dans un murmure: « Pourquoi...pourquoi cette inquiétude dans ta voix... »

Saga: « Parce que je me suis inquiété pour toi » idem

Kanon toujours de dos: ...

Saga: « Kanon » retournant son jumeaux

Kanon détournant le regard: « Quoi ? »

Saga: « Tu m'en veux vraiment? » inquiet (Syt : Je vais finir par sortir un mouchoir moi) (Dp : sensible !)

Kanon le scruta comme pour savoir s'il était sincère. (DP : Méfiant le dragon !/ Syt : Tu m'étonnes vu le coup que lui a fait Saga, 13 ans avant )

Saga: « Kanon, dit quelque chose ! » de plus en plus inquiet

Kanon le scrutant toujours de son regard perçant: « ... »

Saga: « Tu me fait peur, là, Kanon » un peu paniqué

Kanon esquissant un petit sourire: « Petite vengeance perso ! »

(DP : N'est pas le Sea Dragon qui veut !)

Saga: « Kanon » idem

Kanon redevenant sérieux: « Si on m'avait dit, un jour, que tu me regarderais à nouveau sans mépris, j'aurais traité cette personne de folle. »

Saga: « J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en t'enfermant Kanon, pourra tu me pardonner un jour »

Kanon: « Crois-tu qu'il sois possible que nous redevenions les frères que nous étions avant notre arrivée au Sanctuaire ? »

Saga: « Je ne sais pas, mais on peut essayer non? »

Kanon pensif: « Je crois...oui... »

Saga: « Vrai? »

(Syt: mdr ! Imagines Saga mode chibi qui pose la question avec des grands yeux / DP : Lol !)

Kanon surprit par l'impulsivité de la question: « Euh...oui... »Oô « ...c'est quoi cette impulsivité ? » se demande si c'est bien son frère qui est en face de lui !

Saga: « Merci »

Kanon sait plus trop ce qu'il doit faire: « ... »

(Syt : Tu m'étonnes et moi je ne sait pas quoi dire avec Saga, je crois que si Saga prend Kanon dans ses bras, c'est fini il est OOC là, Saga / DP : Bah pour des retrouvailles, il pourrait faire un effort ! ça fait quand même 13 ans qu'ils se sont pas vu réellement !/Syt: Oki )

Saga prit Kanon dans ses bras. Kanon se laissa faire, et s'agrippa lui aussi à son frère. ressentant à nouveau cette présence qui lui avait tant manqué. Au camp tout le monde était de retour de sa recherche.

DM apprenant que Kanon était à la rivière: « Eh bah, il nous aura fait courir celui-là. »

Shura: « Tu l'as dit, et puis pourquoi pas à l'autre bout de la planète pendant qu'on y était »

Aphro: « Ca aurai pu, s'il était partit par une autre dimension ! »

DM: « N'en rajoute pas, la friture ! »

Shura: « Oh, calme toi Angelot »

DM réagissant au quart de tour, sans réfléchir: « Shura, t'es un homme mort ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ! » le tour en hurlant, s'élançant vers Shura, faisant exploser son cosmos !

Shura: « Mais, j'ai même pas dit ton nom, DM » faisant exploser aussi son cosmos pour repousser l'attaque de DM

Shaka étonné: « Tu t'appelles Angelo ? » (DP: lol ! )

Shura: « Ouais, et il horreur qu'on l'appelle par son prénom »

DM tout pâle, voyant son pire cauchemar se réaliser: «.. ».

Milo: « Bah, c'est joli comme prénom ! »

DM encore plus pale: « ... »

Aldé: « C'est assez ironique pour celui qui se fait surnommé DM »

DM explosant: « Nan, mais vous avez fini ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit ce prénom ! »

Mü: « Encore heureux, sinon tu serais mal »

DM au bord du suicide: « ... » décide de quitter le camp.

Aphro l'observant faire un replis stratégique dans la forêt: « Un crabe qu'a pas le moral, c'est bien ce qu'il nous fallait. » soupire « Je suis bon pour aller le chercher. »

Shura: « Le repêcher, tu veux dire »

Aphro: « Dit donc, biquette, c'est toi le fautif ! »

Shura: « C'est lui qui a mal compris ce que j'ai dit »

Aphro: « Tu sais bien que c'est tabou avec lui ! »

Shura: « Oui, je sais »

Camus: « Et pourquoi il déteste autant son prénom? »

Aphro: « Ca a un rapport avec son passé, et je n'en dirais pas plus. Alors, soyez gentils, évitez de le chambrer là-dessus, SVP. »

Camus: « Ok »

Aphro: « Merci. Bon, je vais aller le chercher. » s'éloigne aussi.

Les jumeaux revinrent peu de temps après le départ d'Aphrodite et de DM. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, mais s'attardaient plus particulièrement sur ce que tenait l'un des jumeaux dans ses bras.

Mü: « Vous nous rapportez quoi? »

Kanon ne sachant pas trop où se mettre: « Bah...un dragon. »

Goku caressant la tête du dragon: « Il est trop mignon, on dirait Hakuryu en plus grand

Hakkai arrivant avec Hakuryu: « C'est vrai,. mis à part qu'il est noir et un peu plus grand.

Le dragon quitta les bras de Kanon pour aller voltiger avec Hakuryu.

Hakkai à Kanon: « Comment allez-vous ? »

Kanon tendu: « Bien. merci. » (DP : l'est pas solitaire pour rien !)

Gojyo: « Tu sais que tu nous a foutu les boules en tombant devant notre jeep »

Kanon: « C'était pas voulu. »

Gojyo: « J'espère bien parce que je me suis fais mal par ta faute »

Goku, lui, s'amusait avec les 2 dragons.

Sanzo rangeant son journal: « Puisqu'ils sont tous réveillés, on va pouvoir reprendre la route. »

Goku: « Ne (quoi), Sanzo déjà »

Sanzo: « On a déjà perdu assez de temps. »

Pendant ce temps, Milo s'était rapproché de Kanon, et l'éclairait un peu.

Milo: « Le blond qui râle, c'est Sanzo, un moine, si si, s'en est un. Le brun c'est Hakkai. Le rouge, c'est Gojyo. et le plus petit, c'est Goku. C'est eux qui nous ont ramassé hier ».

Saga: « Et le plus petit est le plus vieux aussi. Il dépasse même Shion et Dohko »

Kanon: « Y'a plus vieux que 261 ans ? »

Saga: « Plus de 500 ans, même

Kanon: Eh ben.

Saga: « Et ça à l'air d'être le plus gamin, aussi »

Kanon: « Je vois ça. » observant Goku faire mumuse avec les dragons.

Saga: « Tiens, où sont Dm et Aphrodite? »

Milo: « Houlà, Shura a prononcé le vrai prénom de DM, celui-ci s'est foutu en rogne, tout le monde a entendu, DM est partit, et Aphro est partit le chercher. »

Saga: « Ah et c'est quoi son vrai prénom? »

Kanon étonné: « Tu ne le sais pas ? »

Saga: « Non et toi oui? »

Kanon: « Bah oui. »

Saga: « Tu vas pouvoir me le dire alors »

Kanon réfléchissant: « Hum...j'hésite...je risque de passer pour une commère. »

Saga: « Tout le monde le sait, il y a que moi qui ne sais pas »

Kanon: « Rhô ! Fait pas cette tête ! » s'approche de Saga et lui souffle à l'oreille, l'info. « Et ne le répète pas ! »

Saga: « Et comment tu sait ça, toi? »

Kanon: « Saga, crois-tu vraiment que je passais mes journées à ne rien faire, quand je devais jouer les ombres ? Je me rappelle encore leurs arrivées au Sanctuaire. » regarde les chevaliers, sauf Dohko et Shion « et j'ai toujours eu une oreille qui traînait. Si tu savais le nombre d'info que j'ai pu récolter... »

Saga: « Tu sais que tu m'intéresses là »

Kanon: « Tu sais que tu me vexes, là ? »

Saga: « Pourquoi? »

Kanon: « On dirait que je t'intéresse seulement pour les infos. »

Saga: « Mais non »

Kanon soupirant: « Bon, tu veux savoir quoi ? »

Saga: « Tu peux me dire quoi sur le lionceau? »

Kanon cherchant du regard Aiolia: « Voyons...souvent collé au basque d'Aioros. Il faisait les 400 coups avec Milo. Il a même réussi à entraîner Mü dans l'une de leurs espiègleries. Fidèle en amitié, il s'entendait bien avec la plupart des apprentis. » cherchant toujours « Bien sûr, mes infos remontent à 13 ans, et il était encore petit. mais à 7 ans, lui et Milo battaient le record de conneries en tout genres. Généralement, je passais derrière pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent prendre. »

Saga: « Attend, il a réussi à entraîner Milo et Mü, mais il était terrible »

Kanon: « Bah, pas aussi terrible que Milo ! Mais pour Mü...là, il avait fait fort. »

Saga: « C'est sûr. J'ai du mal à imaginer Mü faire une connerie, il était plutôt petit ange comme Shaka enfant »

Kanon: « Avec Aiolia et Milo comme acolyte... »

Saga: « Mouais, Milo je veux bien, il n'a pas changé en vieillissant »

Kanon: « C'est ce que je constate. » regarde Milo qui était partit pour aller discuter avec Aiolia.

Saga: « Mais bon, Aiolia est un peu plus sage quand il ne s'emporte pas, bien sûr »

Kanon: « C'est un lion. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

Saga: « Je ne l'oublie pas »

Kanon: « Dis, c'est moi ou le moine fulmine parce que personne ne se bouge ? »

Saga: « Il est aussi grognon que Shaka est calme et zen »

Kanon: « Les parfaits opposés, quoi ! »

Saga: « Ouais, pour 2 bouddhistes, ça fait bizarre »

Kanon: « Bah ! On est jumeau, et niveau caractère, on est le jour et la nuit ! »

Saga: « C'est vrai ! »

Kanon regardant les dragons se voler après: « Elle a trouvé un compagnon de jeu. »

Saga: « Je dirai 2, au vu du gamin leur courant après »

Kanon surpris: « Tu savais que c'était une femelle ? »

Saga: « Ah euh non, je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à ce que tu avais dit »

Kanon rigolant: « Ah bah, ça fait plaisir ! »

Saga: « Désolé »

Kanon: « Au moins, tu m'écoutes un peu, c'est déjà ça. »

Saga: « Mais euh ! »

Kanon: « Plutôt puéril comme réponse. »

Saga: « Oh eh »

Kanon: « Ca aussi. »

Saga: « ... »

Kanon regarda son frère bouder, et alla s'asseoir contre un arbre.

Aphrodite arrivant: « Et bien, y'a de l'ambiance, ici ! »

Celui-ci avait rattrapé le Cancer, et l'avait ramené avec lui. Toutefois, DM restait sur la défensive, et était prêt à incendier le premier qui lui reparlerait de l'incident.

Aldé: « Un peu oui. Les jumeaux sont revenus »

Aphro repérant les jumeaux : « Sont bien silencieux, ces 2 là. »

Aldé: « Ils ont eu un léger différent, rien de bien grave »

Aphro: « Irrécupérables. »

Aldé: « On le savait déjà »

Aphro: « Hum. » acquiesce.

Shion se levant et s'avançant au centre du groupe: « Messieurs, il est temps de parler de notre situation, maintenant que nous sommes au complet. »

Gojyo: « On est obligés? »

Shion le regardant droit dans les yeux: « Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir nous éclairer, non ? »

Gojyo: « Mouais sûrement »

Shion continua de le fixer.

Gojyo: « Quoi? J'ai une merde sur le visage? »

Shion d'une voix posée: « Non. je vous trouve simplement bien pressé, alors qu'il y a peu, vous ne sembliez pas pressé de partir, quand l'ordre a été donné. »

Gojyo: « Tout simplement parce que ça venait du bonze dépravé.

Sanzo le braquant: « Répète un peu, pour voir ? »

Gojyo: « Gloups »

Sanzo: « C'est mieux. »

Dohko: « Bon Shion, de quoi voulais-tu parler exactement ? »

Shion: « D'une, dire où nous avons atterrit à ceux qui ne le savent pas, de 2, en connaître un peu plus sur cet endroit, de 3, parler d'une possible échappatoire, et de 4, trouver un moyen de l'attendre. » il venait ainsi de dresser l'ordre du jour de cette petite réunion !

Gojyo: « Ca nous donne pas mal d'info à donner tout ça »

Shion: « En effet. »

Kanon se releva en prenant le dragon dans ses bras.

Hakkai: « De toute façon, on ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça. »

Saga: « Non, ça ne serait pas très gentil »

Sanzo soupire de désespoir. Pourquoi lui !

Hakkai: « Eh bien, vous êtes tombés au Tôgenkyo. Ca, ça répond à la première partie. »

Gojyo: « Devenu le terrain de chasse de tout youkai passé au mains de Gyokumen qui essaye de ressusciter son mari par des moyens interdits. Voilà pour la seconde question »

Camus: « Qu'est ce qu'un Youkai? »

(DP : Qui défini ce qu'est un youkai ? Et comment le définir pour quelqu'un qui ne voit pas ce que c'est / Syt :Soit Hakkai ou Goku enlèvent leur contrôleur, soit des youkais se pointent comme par magie /DP¨ : Youkai ! youkai ! youkai / Syt : Lol, c'est sûr que Goku sans son contrôleur, ils sont mal les mecs )

Voix: « Ah, voila Sanzo et sa troupe, prenez lui le sutra!! »

Des dizaines de personnes surgirent pour attaquer Sanzo et tout le groupe

Hakkai: « Eh bien, c'est ça des youkais. »

Mü: « Et pourquoi vous attaquent t-ils? »

Gojyo: « A cause du sutra que porte notre cher Sanzo-sama(marque de respect) »

Sanzo -.- : « Ca commence à bien faire. » tire sur un youkai qui se volatilise ensuite.

Goku était déjà parti en tuer plusieurs avec Noïbo (nom du baton de combat de Goku, si vous connaissez Dragon Ball, c'est le baton magique de Goku, sauf qu'ici il peut se séparer en trois en plus de s'allonger.) et s'amusait bien en leur éclatant la tronche. De son coté, Gojyo utilisait sa lance circulaire pour en détruire plusieurs en même temps. Hakkai en éliminait lui aussi, grâce à son ki. Le quatuor entendit soudain une voix hurler.

Voix: « Seki Shi Ki Mekai Ha ! »

Puis une sorte de tourbillon emporta plusieurs youkais, qui retombèrent ensuite sur le sol, inertes. Ils entendirent une autre voix hurler.

Voix2: « Galaxian Explosion »

Et puis une troisième voix, semblable à la deuxième.

Voix3: « Another Dimension ! »

Et une quatrième voix très spontanée

Voix4: « Jumping Stone »

Devant ces attaques et cette rapidité qui nettoie la zone vite fait, le quatuor en reste bouche bée.

Gojyo: « Au moins, il semblerait qu'ils savent se défendre »

Hakkai: « Le titre de "chevalier" implique plus qu'un titre honorifique, on dirait. »

Gojyo: « On dirait bien, au moins ils ne seront pas une gêne »

Sanzo soulevant "the" question !: « A moins que leur dragon soit comme Hakuryu, on les transporte comment ? Et s'il est comme Hakuryu, il n'y aura jamais assez de place. »

Goku: « Mais, elle plus grande que Hakuryu quand même »

Sanzo: « Elle ? » Oô

Goku: « Bah vi, c'est une fille »

Hakkai: « Ca expliquerait pourquoi Hakuryu lui tourne autour. »

Goku: « Oui »

Sanzo: « Manquait plus que ça : un dragon amoureux. »

Goku: « Mais c'est mignon »

Sanzo soupire

Goku: « Ne Sanzo, t'est pas d'accord? »

Goyjo: « C'est vrai Sanzo-sama, t'est pas d'accord? ».

Sanzo: « S'il se met à conter fleurette sur la route, il m'entendra. »

Gojyo: « Hé Sanzo, t'as reçu un coup sur la tête? »

Sanzo: « Non, mais toi, ça va pas tarder ! » sort son baffeur.

Gojyo: Pardon Sanzo sama

(DP : Excuse vraiment ou se fout encore de Sanzo / Syt : A ton avis?)

BAF (coup de baffeur sur le cafard rouge.)

Gojyo: Aieuh! Sanzo »

Sanzo s'en fout royalement, range son baffeur, et s'allume une clope.

Aldé: « Eh bah, il y a de l'ambiance chez vous »

Hakkai gêné: « Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

Dohko: « Mais certaine question n'ont pas eu de réponse encore »

Shion: « En effet. Qui est cette Gyokumen ? »

Goku: « La femme de Gyumao » comme une évidence

DM exaspéré: « Et c'est qui Gyumao ? »

Goku: « Notre ennemi qui ne doit pas ressusciter » idem

DM dépité et soufflant: « J'abandonne. »

Camus: « On a réussi a vaincre DM, c'est un exploit »

DM de mauvais poil: « Oh, toi, l'iceberg, n'en rajoutes pas ! »

Shaka changeant de sujet: pourquoi veulent-il le sutra ? »

Gojyo: « Pour ressusciter Gyumao »

Shion évitant que la conversation ne tourne au pugilat, en voyant DM fulminer.: « Bon, parlons d'un moyen pour rentrer chez nous. »

Gojyo: « A part les Dieux, j'en vois pas d'autre moi »

Shion: « Hier, vous avez parlé de Kanzéon Bosatsu. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle ? »

Gojyo: « Aucun, elle vient quand elle veut »

Milo: « Eh ben, c'est pas gagné. »

Saga: « Tu l'as dit »

Camus montrant le contrôleur de Goku: « C'est quoi cette couronne? »

Goku: « Quoi, mon contrôleur? »

Camus: « Oui »

Goku: « Il me permet de contrôler ma force, c'est tout »

DM fulmine de plus en plus. suite à cette réponse.

Goku: « Hakkai en a aussi »

Aphro: « Pourquoi utiliser ça ? Vous n'arrivez pas à vous contrôler, sinon ? »

Goku: « Pas moi sous ma forme de youkai »

Aiolia: « Vous en êtes aussi ? » regarde Goku et Hakkai.

Gojyo: « J'ai le droit de dire que je suis à moitié youkai moi? » (Syt : Dans le genre « fout la merde » / DP : Lol )

Aphro: « En tout cas, vous n'agissez pas comme les brutes épaisses, qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. »

Gojyo: « Leur contrôleur sont là pour ça. Moi, c'est ma partie humaine qui me permet de ne pas être influencé »

Shaka: « Influencé par quoi ? »

Gojyo: « Par Guokumen. depuis qu'elle cherche à ressusciter Gyumao, tous les youkai la suivent sans réfléchir »

Hakkai: « En fait, une vague négative s'est abattue sur le Tôgenkyo. Les youkais, qui jadis, vivaient en paix avec les humains, se sont retournés contre eux, et sont devenu fous. Nous faisons partie des rares à avoir résisté à cette vague de folie. mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Kougaiji, le fils de Gyumao, Ririn, sa soeur, Dokukakuji, le garde du corps de Kougaiji, et Yaone, leur herboriste, sembles aussi y avoir échappé. »

Mü: « Et ils font partie du camp adversaire, je présume… »

Hakkai: « Vous présumez bien. »

Mü: « Et à part cette Kanzéon, il n'y a personne d'autre? »

Goku: « Il y aurait bien eu Homura mais l'est mort »

Aiolia: « Il va bien falloir trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention de cette déesse, alors ! »

Gojyo: « A part un Sanzo dans le pétrin, rien ne la fait venir »

Tout le monde regarda Sanzo

Sanzo: « N'y pensez même pas. »

Gojyo: « Mais, on sait tous qu'elle a un petit faible pour toi »

Sanzo: « Je m'en passerais bien. »

Gojyo: « Comment elle t'appelle au fait? Ce n'est pas Konzen? » (Syt : il va finir par se prendre une balle / DP : lol ! )

Sanzo braqua à nouveau Gojyo.

Gojyo: « Gloups »

Aphro: « Au fait, vous comptez aller où, comme ça ? »

Goyjo: « Vers Gyokumen »

Aphro: « On peut peut-être venir avec vous ? Avec un peu de chance, on pourra mettre le grappin sur cette déesse »

Goku: « Ouais »

Hakkai: « Ca serait mieux, étant donné que vous ne connaissez rien de ce monde. »

Gojyo: « Et on les transporte comment? Il n'y aura jamais assez de place sur Hakuryu »

(Syt :Dit, la dragonne, c'est quoi son petit nom?/DP : « Je sais pas. Elektra / Syt : Si tu veux, tant que tu ne sort pas Athéna /DP : lol ! )

Kanon: « Y'a qu'à demander à Elektra ! »

Saga: « Qui? »

Kanon gratouillant la tête de son dragon: « Bah elle ! »

Saga: « Ah, parce qu'elle a un nom? »

Kanon: « Bah ouais ! »

Saga: « Et c'est elle qui te l'a dit peut-être? »

Kanon: « Bah ouais ! »

Saga: « Tu parles dragon, toi? »

Kanon: « Non, mais je comprend ce qu'elle dit. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai été le Dragon des Mers, pendant plusieurs années. »

Saga: « Sûrement »

Kanon regardant son dragon: « Alors ma belle, tu peux nous emmener ? »

Elektra le regardant: Kaaaaiiiiii !!!!!!!! (Syt : Kai kai kaiminus désolé égarement )

Saga: « Ca veut dire? »

Kanon: « Elle a dit : oui. »

Gojyo: « J'espère pour vous qu'elle ne fait pas mini modèle »

Kanon: « A mon avis, ça devrait aller. »

Saga: « Comment tu le sais? »

Kanon regardant son dragon: « L'intuition. »

Saga: « On peut en faire des chose avec l'intuition »

Kanon fermant les yeux: « Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois. »

Saga: « Je te fais confiance petit frère. Mais, j'ai du mal à le faire avec cette créature, c'est tout »

Kanon: « Elle ne fera de mal à aucun d'entre-vous, si c'est ce que tu crains. Et crois-moi, on serait dans la merde si elle n'était pas là. »

Saga: « Bon ok »

Le dragon quitta les jambes de Kanon, puis celui-ci se leva.

Kanon: « On lève le camp ? »

Gojyo: « On vous attend » (Syt : Et là, je vois bien Sanzo riposter / DP : lol !)

Sanzo: « Bah voyons. Y'a pas 5 minutes, tu ne te bougeais toujours pas le cul, et maintenant, t'es prêt. T'es quand même gonflé ! »

Gojyo: « Je t'adore aussi, Sanzo-sama »

Sanzo: « N'en rajoutes pas, Ero kappa. »

(DP : Alors, à quoi ressemble le dragon ? Un Big Espace, un camion, style convoi militaire ?/ Syt : Le camion style militaire irai avec la jeep mais ça serai pas top, je crois /DP: pourquoi /Syt : Parce que une bâche et les sièges, ça le fait pas Désolé, j'ai trop regardé SG1 / DP : la bâche, ils ne sont pas obligés de la mettre ! Pis ça serait plus pratique !/ Syt : C'est sûr Va pour le camion de SG1 / DP: lol ! ok ! )

Hakkai: « Allez, on y va ! Hakuryu. »

Le dragon blanc se transforma aussitôt en jeep et nous avons plus d'un chevalier sur le cul de voir le petit dragon blanc se transformer en jeep sauf un qui va les foutre encore plus sur le cul. (Syt: lol)

Goku: « Bah quoi? « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? »

Kanon: « Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. A toi de jouer, Elektra. »

Celle-ci se transforma à son tour en camion de transport militaire et là,ils étaient sur le cul non plus littéralement mais physiquement. Kanon, lui, s'installait déjà au volant, qui contrairement à celui de la jeep, se trouvait à gauche.

Saga: « T'as ton permis ? (Syt : Ouep, c'est une baleine qui le lui a fait passer )

Kanon: « Il s'et passé beaucoup de choses en 13 ans. »

(DP : Il a de la tenue quand même ! Dans certaines fics, Kanon sait parler plusieurs langues, et se tenir en société, mais même Julian Solo n'a jamais réussit à lui faire enfiler un smoking. /Syt: Lol)

Saga: « Je vois ça »

Kanon: « Vous montez ? »

Shura: « On a le choix? »

Kanon: « A vous de voir. »

Shura: « Euh courir dans un pays étranger ou monter à bord d'un dragon qui viens de se transformer en camion, le choix est difficile »

Kanon: « Je ne risque pas de vous envoyer dans un arbre, si c'est ce qui vous gêne. »

Shura: « Ca risque pas, il n'y en a pas »

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Sanzo, attendait à bord de la jeep. (DP : euh...ils st ds une forêt ! )

Kanon: Oô ? (Syt : Lol Bah, ça permet à DM de faire une remarque )

DM: « Shura, regardes autour de toi, et dis-moi ce que tu vois ? »

Shura: « Euh des arbres »

DM: « C'est bien. J'ai crû que t'avais besoin de lunettes, biquette.

Shura: « Tu me lâche la boite de conserve de crabe »

DM: « Marche pas, j'ai pas mon armure. »

Sanzo en ayant marre d'attendre: « Bon, vous vous décidez ?!?!?! »

Saga: « On arrive »

Kanon, lui, attendait patiemment.

Shion: « Allons-y, messieurs. » monte dans le camion

Saga alla se mettre à coté de son frère et les 12 autres chevaliers montèrent derrière. Hakkai démarra ensuite, suivit de près par Kanon. Sur la route, dans la jeep, un certain saru avait la tête ailleurs

Gojyo: « Oie, le saru, on t'entend pas. T'es mort? »

Goku: ...

Gojyo: « Oh Sanzo, le saru a crevé!

Sanzo sans se retourner: « T'est sûr qu'il ne dort pas ? La dernière fois, il dormait les yeux ouverts

Gojyo claqua des doigts et passa sa main devant Goku

Gojyo: « Soit les morts, ça cligne des yeux, soit il a changé sa façon de dormir? Mais, il ne répond toujours pas »

Sanzo: « Si ça peut m'éviter de vous entendre gueuler, laisses-le. »

Gojyo: « Même s'il a la tête tournée vers le camion des autres et surtout vers le blond au chakra?

Sanzo: « Foutez-moi la paix, pour une fois.

Gojyo: « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal, Sanzo-sama ? »

Sanzo ne répondit pas, mais Gojyo entendit très clairement le révolver de celui-ci, être chargé.

Gojyo petite voix: « Sanzo-Sama »

Sanzo menaçant: « Quoi ? »

Gojyo: « Tu ne vas pas me buter? »

Sanzo idem: « Si tu te tais, non. »

Gojyo: « Ouf »

Goku: « Urusei! (Syt : qui hurle OOC?)

Sanzo: OO?

Goku: « Peut même pas penser en paix »

Gojyo: « Parce que tu as un cerveau pour penser, le saru ? »

Goku: « Lâches moi, Gojyo »

Hakkai conciliant: « Gojyo, laisses-le un peu tranquille. Vous vous chamaillerez plus tard. »

Gojyo: « Mais je fais quoi, moi. Je ne peux ni emmerder le saru, ni Sanzo, j'vais me faire chier »

Hakkai: « Fais une sieste ! »

Gojyo: « J'ai pu le choix? »

Hakkai: « Je ne peux rien te proposer d'autre, pour le moment. »

Gojyo: « Bon bah, bonne nuit » il prit position pour dormir.

Hakkai: « A ce soir ! »

Gojyo: « T'as intérêt à être en forme, toi »

Hakkai: « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Gojyo: « A ce soir » fermant les yeux et s'endormant.

Pendant ce temps, Sanzo s'était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Du côté du camion, certains discutaient, d'autres non. Kanon restait silencieux et fixait la route. DM broyait du noir dans son coin, au grand désespoir d'Aphro et Shion observait le groupe, en réfléchissant. Saga essayait de savoir pourquoi son frère s'enfermait dans son mutisme, les 2 frères continuaient de fêter leurs retrouvailles, et Dohko regardait un peu toute la bande de gamins que Shion avait récolté avant d'être assassiné.

Aphro à DM: « Allez, mon chou, fait pas cette tête. »

DM: « Je fais cette tête, si je veux. »

Shura: « Allez crabinet, fait-nous un sourire »

DM s'étouffant presque: « C'est quoi ce surnom ?!?!?! » (Syt : Duo casse toi!)

Shura: « Un comme un autre »

DM: « Pire que les autres, oui ! De quoi j'ai l'air, avec un pareil surnom ! »

Shura: « D'un petit crabe »

DM: « Oh, la ferme, le cornu ! »

Shura: « T'est un amour tu sais, DM »

DM: « Bah voyons. »

Shura: « Mais c'est qu'il mordrai presque, le crabe »

Aphro: « Mais, non ! Les crabes, ça ne mord pas, ça pince ! »

Shura: « T'est pas au courant, il existe une nouvelle race avec des dents »

Aphro: « Ah non, je ne savais pas. C'est quoi le nom ? Le DM crabus ? . »

Shura: « L'Angelus crabis » (Syt : Comment faire râler DM / DP : Lol ! )

DM furieux: « SHURA ! »

Shura: « Oui »

Aphro rattrapa de justesse DM, avant qu'il n'étripe Shura.

DM furax: « Lâches-moi, Aphro ! Il l'aura cherché ! »

Aphro: « Non ! »

Shura: « Détend-toi un peu DM, tu va pas me tuer quand même pour un simple prénom »

DM: « Si. »

Camus qui avait suivi discrètement la conversation: « C'est pourtant mignon comme prénom et ça te va bien »

DM toujours furax: « Oh non, ça ne me va pas, et ne t'en mêles pas ! C'est valable pour vous tous ! »

Camus: « Et bah, c'est vachement susceptible, les crabes »

DM était à 2 doigts d'étriper Camus aussi, mais Aphro le retenait fermement. (Syt : Vive les couples )

Dohko: « Calmez-vous un peu les jeunes! On est tous dans la même galère »

DM fulminait, mais se renfrogna, et resta dans son coin.

Dohko: « Eh bah je te plaint, Shion »

Shion sortant de ses pensées: « Hum ? »

Dohko: « Je disais que je te plaignais »

Shion: « Pourquoi ? »

Dohko: « Avec la bande de gamin que tu as eu, ça ne devait pas être rose tous les jours »

Shion une pointe de tristesse dans la voix: « Ca dépendait des fois. Et puis, de tout le groupe, je n'ai réellement vu grandir que les jumeaux, Aioros, Shura et Death Mask. Les 4 ont eu leurs armures assez jeunes. les autres n'étaient encore que de jeunes apprentis. Quand je suis mort, Mü n'avait que 7 ans, tout comme les autres. »

Dohko: « Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser »

Shion: « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'as pas blessé. »

Dohko plus bas pour ne pas être entendu des autres : « Tu m'as manqué »

_Shion par télépathie: « Moi aussi, j'ai souvent trouvé le temps long. Mais on devait accomplir notre devoir : toi, à surveiller le sceau d'Athéna retenant les 108 spectres d'Hadès, et moi, à diriger le Sanctuaire. On va pouvoir rattraper toutes ces années, maintenant. »_

_Dohko: « Oui, vivement qu'on soit seuls »_

_Shion: « Avec un peu de chance, on s'arrêtera dans une auberge, ce soir ! »_

_Dohko: « Avec un peu de chance »_

_Shion: « Oui ! » soucieux « Dohko, je m'inquiète pour certains d'entre eux. »_

_Dohko: « Lesquels? »_

_Shion: « Kanon et Angelo. Ils sont plus renfermés que jamais. Kanon parle à peine, sauf quand on lui pose des questions, et Angelo s'est réfugié derrière son agressivité. » _

_Dohko: « Et, tu sais pourquoi Angelo se rebiffe à chaque fois qu'on utilise son prénom? »_

_Shion: « Oui, et comme l'a dit Aphrodite, ça a un rapport avec son passé, avant son arrivée au Sanctuaire._

_Dohko: « Et tu es au courant? »_

_Shion: « oui. »_

_Dohko: « Et tu ne vas rien me dire? »_

_Shion: « Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ça ne concerne que lui. Même moi, je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Et ce n'est pas vers toi qu'il va venir chercher un quelconque soutient. C'est déjà bien qu'Aphrodite en sache quelque chose_

_Dohko: « Ouais mais vu la tronche qu'il tire, il va vouloir que personne ne l'approche »_

_Shion: « C'est ce qui se passe déjà. Seuls Aphrodite et Shura passent outre. » _

_Dohko: « T'est sûr pour Shura? »_

_Shion: « Shura tente de le faire réagir. de briser cette apparence morbide dans laquelle il s'est enfermé, permettant aux autres de le voir autrement. D'ailleurs, Camus m'a l'air bien curieux._

_Dohko: « L'homme de glace se décongèlerait-t-il? »_

_Shion: « Peut-être. »_

_Dohko: « Eh bah, ça risque d'être mouvementé »_

_Shion: « Sûrement. »_

_Dohko: « Et t'as vu le gamin, c'est Goku c'est ça?, comme il regardait en coin Shaka »_

_Shion: « J'ai vu. « Il était littéralement fasciné. Tu sais qu'on ressemble à de vraies commères, là ? »_

_Dohko: « Je crois aussi »_

_Shion: « Le fait d'avoir 261 ans ne nous réussit pas. »_

_Dohko: « Non, c'est sûr, mais, bon, faut bien que je me tienne un peu au courant de tout aussi »_

_Shion: « C'est vrai. »_

_Dohko: « En tout cas, les 2 frangins on l'air de profiter de leurs retrouvailles »_

_Shion: « Ces 2 là, oui. » _

_Dohko: « C'est sûr, c'est pas comme les jumeaux »_

En effet, du côté conducteur, ce n'était pas la joie. Saga désespérait d'entendre enfin la voix de son frère.

Saga: Kanon?

Kanon fixant la route: « Hum ? »

Saga: « Kanon, dit quelque chose »

Kanon idem: « Quoi ? »

Saga: « Pourquoi tu est si grognon »

Kanon idem: « Je ne suis pas grognon. »

Saga: « Bon ok, t'es pas grognon mais t'as l'air de faire la gueule »

Kanon idem: « Je ne fais pas la gueule. »

Saga: « C'est sûr, t'as l'air ravi, ça fait peur »

Kanon: « Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? Tu devrais être heureux que je ne fasse pas de vagues. »

Saga: « Ah ah ah, très drôle. J'ai connu mieux, niveau retrouvaille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un glaçon »

Kanon ne lâchant pas la route des yeux.: « ... »

Saga: « Rectification, le glaçon, il cause » parlant de Camus

Camus derrière: « Atchoum »

Saga: « Kanon, j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? »

Kanon idem: « Non, tu n'as rien fait. »

Saga: « Alors, t'as quoi? »

Kanon idem: « Ne peut-on pas en reparler plus tard ? »

Saga soupirant: « Si tu veux »

Il en profita pour regarder le paysage. Kanon retourna à sa conduite. Après plusieurs heures de route, la jeep et le camion style SG1 arrivèrent enfin dans un village où il y avait une auberge.

Tsuzuku…..

Voilà pour le second et peut être dernier chapitre, si vous avez lu la note au départ vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire si vous voulez voir le troisième chapitre.

Au faite, un petit concours, essayer de deviner les couples, aucun couples inter séries, chacun reste dans son coin lol. Voilà kisu tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous débarquèrent, et les dragons se retransformèrent

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

**Auteur�: **Syt the Evil Angel / Dark Polaris

**Bêta correctrice**�: Camus du verseau

**Série: **Saint Seiya / Saiyuki

**Genre�: **Général humour, beaucoup d'humour même�:-)

**Disclaimers�: **Bon personne n'est a nous c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

**Couple**�: Bon il y a deux couples je dis pas lesquels je les mettrai dans le prochain chap, je vous laisse la surprise de la lecture, certain on déja trouvé des couples bravo.

**Note�1: **c'est un délire msn au départ fait par Syt et Dark Polaris, mais notre bêta s'ennuyant a voulu mettre en ligne donc le voila.

**Note 2�: **Bon, pas de menace et promis j'en fais plus, mais bon j'ai eu droit a quelques reviews, alors continué, j'adore les lire, même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus, non plutôt nous gueuler dessus. 

**Note 3**�: La suite viendra quand notre bêta me filera la suite. Donc nous ne savons pas quand.

En italique c'est les paroles en télépathie.

Chapitre 3

Tous débarquèrent, et les dragons se retransformèrent. Hakuryu de posa sur l'épaule d'Hakkai, et Elektra se faufila sous la tignasse de Kanon.

Gojyo: «�Eh bah, si elle fait pas un nid dans sa tignasse il aura de la chance�»

Hakkai se massant le cou en disant ça: «�Elle doit quand même lui peser sur le cou, comme ça.�»

Gojyo: «�Ah, c'est sûr�»

Ils regardaient Kanon qui ne semblait pas indisposé par le poids du dragon. et qui réajustait ses mèches pour la cacher un peu plus.

Gojyo: «�Eh bah, il doit avoir un cou en béton, celui-la�»

Hakkai: «�En effet.�»

Sanzo les réveillant un peu: «�Allons chercher des chambres.�»

Goku: «�Haraheta! » (j'ai faim!)

Sanzo soupirant: «�Et un resto.�»

Goku: «�Yatta!�»

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'auberge qui faisait restaurant aussi. Enfin, tous...les chevaliers ne les suivaient pas, et paraissaient embarrassés.

Gojyo se retournant: «�Vous ne venez pas?�»

Aphro: «�Bah...on n'a pas d'argent.�»

Gojyo: «�Pas grave, on paiera pour vous�»

Milo: «�Ca va vous revenir cher.�»

Gojyo: «�On s'en fout! C'est pas nous qui payons en définitive�»

Aphro: «�Vraiment ?�»

Gojyo: «�Ouais, c'est pour ça que le saru ne meurt jamais de faim�»

Goku: «�Je ne suis pas un saru�»

Sanzo sortant sa carte bleu: «�Non, c'est la trinité bouddhique qui paie nos notes de frais. Sinon, je ne les traînerais pas avec moi.�»

Mü: «�Et, cette trinité ne peut rien faire pour nous?�»

Shaka: «�La Trinité Bouddhique ?�»

Sanzo: «�A part payer les frais, non.�»

Saga: «�Tu connais, Shaka?�» (DP�: sympa le Sanzo / Syt�: C'est clair )

Shaka: «�De nom, seulement.�»

Saga: «�Donc, tu ne peux rien nous dire�»

Shaka: «�Non.�»

Goyjo: «�Bon, vous vous ramener?�»

Shion: «�On vous suit.�»

Les 18 personnes entrèrent dans l'auberge. Le tenancier était étonné de voir autant de monde entrer dans son auberge. (Syt�: Tu m'étonne )

Aubergiste: «�Bonsoir messieurs.�»

Gojyo: «�'soir, vous auriez des chambres?�»

Aubergiste: «�Je n'ai plus que des chambres doubles.�»

Gojyo: «�C'est pas grave, on prend�»

Aubergiste: «�Bien. Combien de temps désirez-vous rester ?�»

Gojyo: «�Euh Sanzo, on reste une nuit, c'est ça?

Sanzo: «�Oui, on prendra le petit déjeuner et on repartira.�»

Gojyo: «�Une nuit�»

Aubergiste: «�Entendu.�» leur donne les clés des chambres «�Le restaurant est ouvert jusqu'a 23h.�»

Goku: «�Yatta!�»

Hakkai: «�Merci. Je crois, que nous allons passer par la case restauration, maintenant.�»

Aldé: «�Il n'est pas le seul a avoir faim�»

Aphro: «�T'auras peut-être ton boeuf�!�»

Aldé: «�Ouais, ça le ferait�»

Goku:�«�vi un sauté de boeuf au gingembre!�»

Milo: «�Mais, il ne pense qu'a ça !�»

Gojyo: «�Entre autre�»

Gojyo: «�Il n'a que 3 sujets de pensée�»

Milo: «�Ah ?�»

Gojyo: «�La bouffe, un certain blond, la baston et pioncer. Désolé, ça fait 4�»

Aiolia: «�Eh bah.�» (Syt�: Y'a personne qui râle pour "le certain blond"/ DP�: oups ! )

Sanzo menaçant: «�Gojyo, emmène ce saru dans la salle, au lieu de dire des conneries. Ca nous fera des vacances.�»

Gojyo: «�Mais, qui a dit que je parlai de toi Sanzo sama�? T'est pas le seul blond dans le coin�» (Syt�: Comment foutre la merde vol3 de Gojyo au édition semi youkai)

Sanzo allait répliquer quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une masse de cheveux bleu, lui passant devant, pour prendre l'une des clés, et monter les escaliers, sans dire un mot.

Aioros: «�Bah, la route l'a crevé on dirai�» voyant son apollon grec partir (Syt�: Mais, qu'est ce que je lui fait penser moi�? oO/ DP�: Lol ! )

Milo: «�J'espère qu'il n'y a que ça.�»

Saga: «�Moi aussi�»

Aphro: «�Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul. Allons manger, et tu iras le voir ensuite, en lui apportant un plateau repas, qu'en dis-tu ?�»

Saga: «�Ouais, j'espère qu'il sera de meilleur humeur�»

Aphro: «�Je l'espère pour toi.�» 

Saga: «�Pourquoi pour moi?�»

Aphro: «�Tu partageras sa chambre, non ?�»

Saga: «�C'est vrai�»

Aphro: «�Au fait, comment fait-on la répartition des chambres ?�»

Gojyo: «�Pour nous c'est simple, Hakkai et moi dans la même chambre et le saru avec le moine dépravé dans une autre�»

Sanzo: «�T'as intérêt a ne pas faire de bruit, le Saru.

Goku: «�Mais j'fais pas de bruit, c'est Gojyo qu'en fait avec Hakkai�»

Et la, Hakkai, ne sais pas quoi répliquer.

Gojyo: «�Eh le saru, ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, ok!�»

Goku: «�Je ne suis pas un saru, ero no kappa�»

Hakkai: «�Et si on allait manger ?�» (DP�: Comment changer de conversation ! )

Goku: «�Haraheta! Yatta!�»

Hakkai entraîna Goku a sa suite, vers le resto. Il fut suivi par le reste de la troupe qui avait faim aussi.

Aphro en s'asseyant: «�Et la répartition des chambres ?�»

Shion: «�Je ferais chambre commune avec Dohko. On a plein de chose a se raconter, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.�» regarde Dohko qui acquiesce.�

Aioros: «�Avec mon frère, c'est pareil�»

Milo: «�Camus ? �On partage la chambre ?�»

Camus: «�Pourquoi pas�»

Milo ne se formalisa pas du manque d'expression de son ami.

Aphro: «�Bon, Saga ira avec Kanon. DM, mon chou, tu me supportes pour la nuit ?�»

DM sirotant une bière: «�Mouais.�»

Aldé: «�Mü, on fait chambre commune?�»

Mü: «�Avec plaisir, Aldébaran�»

Shura: «�Bah Shaka, tu vas devoir me supporter, je crois�»

Shaka avec humour: «�Je devrais y survivre !�»

Le repas se passa relativement bien, mis a part le fait que les chevaliers étaient sidérés de la quantité importante de nourriture, qu'ingurgitait Goku. Alors que certains s'attardaient un peu, Saga récupéra un plateau repas qu'il avait réussit a sauver de la tornade Goku. Par chance, il avait vu quel numéro de chambre, son frère avait pris, et s'y dirigea. Quand il y entra, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce. Il vit que Kanon était allongé sur le lit près de la fenêtre, et tournait le dos a la porte. Seule la dragonne releva la tête et le regarda entrer.

Saga: «�Kanon, tu dors?�» doucement pour ne pas réveiller son frère au cas ou il dormirait.

Saga n'obtint aucune réponse. Même la dragonne se contentait de le regarder sans faire de bruit. Saga posa le plateau sur la table de nuit qui étai près de son frère

Saga: «�Je t'ai sauvé un plateau si t'as faim�»

Seule la respiration de Kanon, lui répondit. Celui-ci semblait dormir profondément. La dragonne quitta le lit, pour s'approcher du plateau, et regarda Saga.

Saga: «�Sert toi si tu veux, mais c'est pour ton maître, tu sais? Mais, qu'est ce qui me prend. Je parle a une dragonne, moi�»

La dragonne ouvrit la gueule sans prononcer le moindre son, puis piqua seulement l'entrée. Saga alla vers son lit et se coucha

Saga: «�Bonne nuit�»

Après avoir terminé l'entrée, Elektra alla se recoucher auprès de Kanon. Saga dormait depuis plusieurs heures quand il sentit un poids sur son ventre, ce qui le réveilla. La dragonne s'appuyait de tout son poids sur son ventre et le regardait. Elle était agitée, et battait des ailes furieusement.

Saga se réveillant: «�Hum, quoi? «�On est attaqués?�»

Elektra: «�KKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII !�»

Saga: «�Oui, oui je suis réveillé, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?�»

Elektra tourna la tête vers le lit qu'occupait Kanon. Kanon s'agitait beaucoup trop dans son sommeil pour que se soit normal. Saga se leva de son lit pour aller réveiller son frère de son cauchemar.

Saga: «�Hé Kanon, réveilles-toi�»

Elektra: «�KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII !�» regarda a nouveau Saga.

Saga: «�Oui oui, je fait ce que je peux�» secouant son frère pour le réveiller «�Réveilles-toi Kanon�»

Kanon avait les mains crispées sur ses draps, et se débattait dans son sommeil.

Kanon toujours endormis: «�Non...non...�» se redressant terrorisé «�AAAAHHHH !�» 

Saga: «�Kanon, ça va�» le cul par terre

Kanon tentait de reprendre son souffle, et gardait les yeux dans le vide. Ses mains serraient tellement les draps que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Saga: « Kanon? » se mettant a coté de son frère.

Kanon sursautant: «�Saga ?�»

Saga: «�Le seul et unique�»

Kanon serrant toujours ses draps: «�...�»

Saga: «�Kanon, ça ne va pas?�»

Kanon frissonnant: «�Juste un cauchemar.�» visiblement déboussolé et angoissé.

Saga: «�Tu veux raconter?�»

Kanon le regarda. De l'étonnement pouvait se lire dans son regard., n'ayant pas l'habitude.

Saga: «�Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais�» se faisant le plus calme et doux possible

Kanon honteux et toujours angoissé: «�C'est que je n'ai plus l'habitude de me confier a quelqu'un.�»

Saga: «�Prend ton temps�» prenant son frère dans ses bras

Kanon s'accrochant a son frère, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants: «�13 ans...et je n'ai pas passé une nuit sans cauchemarder. Personne ne me voit. le noir m'engloutit, c'est angoissant. Puis de l'eau, partout. Je ne peux plus respirer. Mais maintenant, c'est encore pire. Je revois toutes les prisons des Enfers que j'ai traversé, les cris des âmes torturées, Rhadamanthe, notre combat, les ténèbres, a nouveau.�»

Kanon pleurait silencieusement.

Saga: «�Chut, calmes-toi. Je suis la�» essayant de rassurer son frère comme il le pouvait 

Kanon tendu: «�A croire que la mort n'a pas voulu de moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me reposer. Peut-être que ces cauchemars auraient cessés si j'expiais mes fautes dans le Cocyte.�» las «�Je suis si fatigué. Pourquoi m'a-t-on fait revenir ? Pourquoi me refuse-t-on le repos que je souhaite ? Pourrais-je seulement un jour l'obtenir ?�»

Saga, grand frère protecteur: «�Tu l'auras, je te le promet. Mais, dit-toi que c'est une chance aussi de pouvoir enfin connaître un peu mieux tout le monde�»

Kanon idem: «�Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je porte la poisse, et je provoque immanquablement des catastrophes.�»

Saga: «�Bah, pour le moment, il ne c'est rien passé, il me semble�»

Kanon: ...

Saga: «�Tu sais que ta dragonne est en train de faire les 100 pas en volant�?�»

Kanon releva vers lui un regard étonné, puis tourna la tête vers Elektra. Celle-ci vint se poser sur le lit de Kanon.

Saga: «�Un vrai garde du corps que tu as la, tu sais. Elle m'a réveillé dès qu'elle a vu que tu allais mal�»

Kanon: «�Vraiment ?�» avança la main pour gratouiller la tête d'Elektra.

Saga: «�Ouais, encore heureux que j'ai des abdos en béton, elle a failli me tuer�»

Kanon: «�T'exagères pas un peu ?�»

Saga: «�Un tantinet, mais elle est lourde quand même�»

Kanon: «�Pas tant que ça. et puis, vu la taille qu'elle prend pour nous transporter, il faut bien ça.�»

Saga: «�C'est sûr. mais tu pourra lui dire que la prochaine fois, elle n'est pas obligée de me sauter sur le ventre pour me réveiller �»

Kanon un peu détendu: «�Alors, comment devra-t-elle te réveiller ? Des léchouille sur le visage ?�»

Saga: «�Je préfère ça, ouais�»

Kanon a Elektra: «�T'as entendu, ma grande ? Maintenant, tu ne lui sauteras plus sur le ventre, tu lui baveras sur la figure.�» amusé, oubliant un peu ses angoisses.

Saga: «�Hey, j'ai pas dis de me baver dessus, non plus�»

Kanon: «�Ah non ?�»

Saga: «�Non, j'ai dis léchouille, pas bave�»

Kanon a Elektra: «�Bon bah, léchouille.�»

Elektra: «�KKKKAAAAIIII !�»

Saga: «�C'est qu'elle t'écoute, la bestiole�»

Elektra mécontente: «�KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII !�»

Kanon: «�Elle n'aime pas que tu l'appelles comme ça.�»

Saga: «�Bon ok, la dragonne�»

Elektra lui tournant le dos: «�KKKAAAIII !�»

Kanon: «�Elle te boude, maintenant.�»

Saga: «�Super! un dragon qui ne m'aime pas�»

Kanon triste: «�Tu ne l'apprécies pas, non plus.�»

Saga: «�Je n'ais pas dit ça�»

Kanon broyant a nouveau du noir: «�...�» 

Saga: Kanon?

Kanon: Hum ?

Saga: «�Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule quand même?�»

Kanon: «�Non. Tu devrais retourner te coucher.�» regardant par la fenêtre «�L'aube arrivera d'ici peu.�»

Saga: «�Ce n'est pas une nuit blanche qui m'empêchera d'être en forme, j'en ai vu d'autres�»

Kanon se levant: «�Pour ma part, ma nuit est fini. Je vais aller faire un tour.�»

Saga: «�Tu veux que je t'accompagne?�»

Kanon: «�Si tu veux. Je ne te forcerais pas a me suivre, si t'as pas s envie.�»

Saga: «�J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, alors non tu ne me forces pas�»

Kanon: «�Alors, allons-y.�» ouvre la fenêtre, au grand étonnement de Saga

Saga: «�Hein? Oo mais tu fais quoi, la?�»

Kanon: «�Bah, je passe par la fenêtre. A cette heure, les portes de l'auberge doivent être fermées, et on risquerait de faire trop de bruit en passant dans le couloir.�»

Saga: «�On est un peu haut, non?�»

Kanon: «�Ne me dis pas que la hauteur te fait peur ? On est capable de s'élancer de bien plus haut que ça, dans un combat.�»

Saga: «�C'est vrai. Mais quand on va revenir, certains vont se poser des questions pour savoir comment on est sortis�»

Kanon: «�Tu viens ?�» enjambait déja la fenêtre, suivit d'Elektra

Saga: «�Ouais, après toi�»

Kanon lui sourit et plongea. Saga le suivit une fois certain que son frère n'avait rien. Ils se promenèrent jusqu'en début de matinée, attendant que l'auberge rouvre ses portes, prirent une rapide douche, puis retrouvèrent les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Ils purent constater que certains arboraient des têtes fatiguées. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait Hakkai et Gojyo, fatigués mais souriants, Shion et Dohko, très fatigués mais heureux, et Aphro et DM, tout deux d'une humeur massacrante.

Saga: «�Houla, on dirait que certains ont eu des nuits courtes�» 

DM en étant a son 2ème café noir: «�Pas faute d'avoir essayé de dormir, mais entre les "Oh oui, Shiiiiioooonnnn !" et les "Ahhhhhh, Dohkooooooooo !", difficile de dormir tranquillement. Dans la prochaine auberge, je choisis une chambre suffisamment éloignée de la leur.�» les incendiant du regard, se foutant bien de leur rang. (DP�: Trop tentant / Syt: Lol)

Saga: «�OO, eh bah, ça c'est de la nouvelle�»

DM grognon: «�Ouais, bah, je m'en serais passé.�»

Saga: «�T'as pensé aux boule quies?�»

DM: «�Oui, mais je te rappelle qu'on a pas un rond ! Et je n'allais pas réveiller le seul détenteur d'une carte bleu, alors que tous les magasins étaient fermés !�»

Saga: «�Ouais, c'est sûr. T'as essayé de mettre ton oreiller sur ta tête?�»

DM énumérant: «�Oreiller, couverture, matelas... rien.�»

Saga: «�Bah, tu les envoies ailleurs, la prochaine fois�» (Syt�: Le respect des aînés, ça fait peur ).

Aphro pas très frais sans son temps réglementaire de sommeil: «�Même en tapant sur la cloison pour qu'ils mettent un bémol, rien a faire.�» regardant Shion et Dohko «�Ok, vous vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps, mais quand même, vous pourriez être plus discret !�»

Dohko: «�On était pas sensés savoir que les murs n'étaient pas insonorisés�»

Aphro: «�Vous auriez pu le comprendre en nous entendant frapper�!�»

Dohko: «�Vous avez frappé?�» (Syt�: En plus ils sont sourds! )

DM: «�C'est l'âge qui vous rend sourd ?�»

Shion amusé: «�Je dirais autre chose.�»

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir Aioros qui avait pris une jolie couleur écrevisse depuis le début de la conversation. (Syt�: Pauvre petit chou). Pendant ce temps, Kanon bataillait avec Elektra

Kanon: «�Non, tu n'emportes pas de bouffe la-dessous.�»

En effet, elle c'était encore nichée sous ses cheveux.

Kanon�: «�Si tu veux manger, tu sors de la, et tu vas avec ton copain.�»

Gojyo: «�Tu fais un garde-manger la-dessous, maintenant�?�»

Kanon: «�Non, je le lui interdit.�» 

Gojyo: «�Pas sûr qu'elle t'écoute, a mon avis�»

Kanon autoritaire: «�Elektra, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?�» 

La dragonne ne tenta pas le diable et sortit de sa cachette, pour aller manger a côté d'Hakuryu.

Gojyo: «�Ah euh si, en fin de compte�»

Le ton qu'avait employé Kanon, rappelait fortement celui de Saga quand il donnait un ordre. Kanon, satisfait, reprit son petit déjeuner.

Shura: «�Eh bah, faut pas lui désobéir au sergent chef Kanon�»

Kanon le regarda, étonné.

Shura: «�T'est aussi autoritaire que ton frère�»

Kanon: «�Ah.�» embarrassé

Aphro: «�Bah, faut bien ça, pour gérer un Sanctuaire.�» 

Saga: «�Avec des zigotos comme vous, c'est sûr�»

Aphro vraiment fatigué: «�Oh, c'est pas gentil, ça.�» (DP�: Sont pas frères pour rien ! Kanon a quand même administré le Sanctuaire sous-marin / Syt: Lol)

Saga: «�Juste réaliste, c'est tout�»

Aphro: «�Attention, Saga, la prochaine fois que tu reçois des roses, méfie-toi ! .�»

Saga: «�Mais, je me méfie toujours de ce que je reçois, mon cher Aphro�»

Aphro: «�Ce que tu peux être suspicieux. .�»

Saga: «�Hey, j'avais supprimé le pope, qui me disait que personne ne voulait pas me supprimer�? Je prenait juste mes précaution, c'est tout�»

Shion a Dohko: «�A croire qu'il en est fier.�»

Dohko a Shion: «�Ouais, il n'a pas prit la grosse tête, le gamin�»

Aiolia: «�Dis donc, Saga, t'est pas sensé être plus repentant ?�»

Saga: «�Ah, euh�»

Aphro: «�La, t'as fait une bourde.�»

Shura: «�Et pas une petite, mon gars�»

DM toujours bougon, et entamant son 3ème café serré: «�Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui en fait.�»

Camus: «�Tu ne devrais pas forcer sur le café, tu vas être intenable, DM�»

DM: «�Il me faut bien ça, vu la sale nuit que j'ai passée !�»

Camus: «�Mange quelque chose, a la place�»

DM: «�Y'a rien d'autre a base de caféine.�»

Camus: «�Les oranges, c'est plein de vitamine et ça met en forme autant que le café�»

DM: «�Ca, ça reste a voir.�» terminant son café, et s'apprêtant a en reprendre.�

Camus éloigne la cafetière et met une orange dans la main de DM

Camus: «�Prend ça�»

DM sidéré du culot du Verseau: «�Mais, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Rend-moi la cafetière !�»

Camus: «�Non, je la garde�» gardant au plus près la cafetière

DM: «�Tu ne bois même pas de café, toi ! Alors, rend-la moi !�»

Camus: «�Non. Quelqu'un veut du café?�»

Kanon: «�S'il en reste, j'en veux bien.�»

Camus: «�Tiens, voila la cafetière�» passant a Kanon, le récipient

Kanon: «�Merci.�» a Saga «�T'en veux ?�»

Saga: «�Nan, c'est bon�»

Kanon finit alors la cafetière, au grand désespoir de DM. (Syt�: «�C'était ça ou le café revenait gelé / DP�: Lol ! Encore un perso accro au café / Syt�: Après Zechs, Dm )

Aphro cherchant le théière des yeux: «�Quelqu'un a le thé ?�»

Gojyo: «�A coté d'Hakkai�»

Aphro ayant besoin de sa dose de théine: «�Il en reste ?�» (DP�: Un autre accro !)

Gojyo: «�Je crois, il a juste prit 2 thés pour le moment�» (Syt�: Et un autre encore )

Aphro: «�Je peux en piquer un peu ?� .�»

Gojyo: «�Ca doit être possible�» passant la théière

Aphro: «�Merci�» se sert et rend la théière.�»

Milo repérant les petits pains près de Mü, qui justement est en train de s'en tartiner un: «�Eh ! Mü ! Tu peux m'envoyer les petits pains, s'il te plait ?�» (DP�: Un peu de télékinésie pour en étonner certain ?)

Mü: «�Les voila�» faisant passer le panier de petits pains a Milo par le biais de son pouvoir de télékinésie

Milo: «�Merci !�» nullement troublé par la façon dont il les a reçu, contrairement a 4 personnes !

Goku sa fourchette tombant: «�Comment a t'il fait?�»

Shion faisant venir a lui 2 petits pains, et en refilant un a Dohko: «�C'est de la télékinésie.�»

Goku: Oo

Shion faisant venir la confiture qui est a l'autre bout de la table: «�C'est très pratique.�»

Gojyo: «�On voit ça�»

Hakkai: «�Et vous savez tous faire ça ?�»

Mü: «�Non, juste les Atlantes, c'est-a-dire, Shion, mon apprenti et moi-même�»

Hakkai: «�"Apprenti" ? Que lui apprenez-vous au juste ?�»

Mü: «�Je lui apprend a développer son cosmos pour qu'il puisse un jour prendre ma place en temps que chevalier d'or�»

Hakkai: «�Et vous avez tous des élèves ?�»

DM s'énervant sur l'orange qui résiste a l'épluchage: «�Non, et c'est pas demain la veille, que j'aurais un môme dans les pattes !�»

Shura: «�Je plains le pauvre môme qui t'aurait comme maître�»

DM: «�Raison de plus pour ne pas en prendre.�» fusille l'orange du regard.

Camus: «�Arêtes de fusiller cette pauvre orange qui ne t'as rien fait, tu ne peux pas l'envoyer en enfer, elle est n'est pas vivante�»

DM: «�Non, mais je peux la désintégrer ! Non mais ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ait une peau aussi épaisse !�»

Aphro: «�T'as qu'a la couper en 2, et la manger comme un pamplemousse !�»

DM: «�Je vais faire plus simple encore. Je recommande du café !�»

Camus: «�T'as pris assez de café comme ça, il me semble�»

DM: «�Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Mister Freeze !

Camus: «�Le Mister Freeze, il t'emmerde et tu n'auras pas de café supplémentaire, t'est déja assez sur les nerfs comme ça�»

DM de très mauvais poil: «�Et bah alors, fous-moi la paix ! Et je fais ce que je veux, d'abord ! J'ai 3 ans de plus que toi, alors, ne viens pas me faire chier !�»

Camus: «�Si tu chipotes sur l'âge maintenant, on n'est pas sorti�»

DM lui lança un regard de tueur, près a l'étriper sur place. Camus lui rendait un sourire amusé. (Syt�: Dans le genre, je me fous de ta gueule/ DP: Lol ). Une cafetière passa aux abords de Camus qui la prit et la tendit a DM après l'avoir gelée.

Camus: «�Tiens, le voila ton café�»

DM èé#: «�Tu vas le regretter.�» commence a concentrer son cosmos.

Shion mode Grand Pope, ça va chier : «�Stop ! Cessez ces gamineries !�» 

Camus mode gamin innocent (Syt�: Euh, OOC la ): «�Je n'ai rien fait�»

DM èé: «�Non, mais tu te fous de qui, la !�»

Shion idem: «�Death Mask !�»

DM èé: «�Ah non ! C'est de votre faute, aussi ! C'est a cause de vous que je n'ai pas pu dormir !�»

Dohko: «�Bon, les mômes, vous n'avez plus 5 ans il me semble. Alors, vous vous calmez, sinon vous saurez pourquoi j'ai survécu a pratiquement 2 Guerres Saintes�» (Syt�: Faut pas faire chier Dohko, on dirait )

Suite a cette déclaration, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre a la table, sauf le bruit d'une cuillère qui tournait dans une tasse, depuis plusieurs minutes. 

Saga se tournant vers son frère: «�Kanon, ça va�?�»

Kanon stoppant net ses gestes: «�Hein ?�» regardant son frère.

Saga: «�Tu as l'air reparti dans tes pensées�»

Kanon: «�C'est si flagrant que ça ?�»

Saga: «�Euh, t'est le seul qui faisait encore du bruit�»

Kanon remarquant le silence qui régnait a table: «�Oh.�»

Saga: «�Alors, on ne pouvait pas te louper�»

Kanon: «�J'vois ça.�» boit son café

Aioros: «�Et tu pensais a quoi?�»

Kanon: «�Rien de très important.�» ne souhaitant pas révéler ses idées noires, et admettre qu'il se tape la déprime du siècle.

Saga lança un regard suspicieux a son jumeau. Celui-ci, d'un simple regard, lui demanda de ne pas en rajouter, ne pouvant pas lui cacher son malaise. Saga laissa tomber pour le moment mais se promis de lui parler, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les 2.

Milo a Kanon: «�T'est sûr que ça va ? T'as un appétit d'oiseau.�»

Kanon terminant sa tasse: «�Je n'ai pas très faim. (DP�: Alors qu'il n'a rien bouffé, la veille !)

Aioros: «�T'as mangé, au moins, le plateau que Saga a réussi a sauver?�» (Syt�: Le sauvetage du plateau )

Kanon: «�Quel plateau ? (DP�: Bah oui, il dormait !)

Aioros: «�Et t'as pas faim alors que t'as rien mangé depuis hier�?�»

Kanon faisant "non" de la tête: «�Je ne suis pas un gros mangeur, non plus. Ca doit être pour ça.�» tentant de se justifier comme il peut.

Aioros posa des pains devant Kanon 

Aioros: «�Mange, sinon tu nous feras un malaise en conduisant�» (Syt�: C'est le plus jeune qui va faire sa loi au plus vieux / DP�: Lol !)

Kanon repoussant un peu les pain: «�Non merci, ça ira. Je suis robuste, je tiendrais le coup. Et puis, ce n'est pas une solution de me gaver si je n'ai pas faim.�» 

Aioros repoussant les pains vers Kanon : «�J'ais pas envie qu'on se prenne un arbre parce que tu seras mort de faim�»

Kanon: «�Je ne risque pas de mourir en si peu de temps.�» pour lui même (pensée) «�J'ai déja testé.�» a Aioros «�Je saurais maîtriser Elektra.�»

Aioros: «�Mange quand même un peu. Je ne te demande pas une grosse quantité, juste un petit pain, c'est tout�»

Kanon: «�J'ai mangé ce qu'il me fallait.�» se levant «�Je vais prendre l'air.�» n'attend pas une quelconque réaction pour s'éloigner.

Aphro: «�Saga, va falloir que tu surveilles ton frère de près�».

Saga: «�C'est déja prévu au programme, Aphro�»

Aiolia a Aioros: «�Quel acharnement. «T'es pire que quand j'étais petit, et que je ne voulais pas manger mes brocolis.�» (Syt: Lol)

Aioros: «�Mais, t'es toujours petit et je peux toujours t'en faire baver�»

Aiolia: «�Mais, je ne t'ai rien fais !�» (DP�: Superbe réponse venant d'un chevalier d'or !)

Aioros: «�Gamin�»

Aiolia: «�Pourquoi tant d'acharnement a mon égard ? TT�»

Aioros: «�Parce que t'es mon petit frère�»

Aiolia: «�Pourquoi je sens que je suis mal barré ?�»

Aioros: «�Mais non�» 

Aiolia peu convaincu: «�Mouais.�»

Hakkai se levant: «�La prochaine ville n'est qu'a 2 jours de route, donc ce soir, nous dormons a la belle étoile. Terminez de déjeuner, pendant ce temps, nous allons acheter de quoi faire la route.�» énumérant «�Nourriture, eau, tentes...si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites le nous.�» a Gojyo, en attendant la réponse du gp «�Tu viens me donner un coup de main pour les courses ?�»

Gojyo: «�Bien sûr. Faut que je fasse le plein de clopes, en plus�»

Sanzo: «�Prenez en pour moi, aussi.�» tendant la carte bleu a Hakkai.

Gojyo: «�On n'oublie pas les clopes de ce cher Sanzo-Sama, ça serais un déshonneur�»

Sanzo rattrapant sa carte: «�C'est ça, où t'as pas les tiennes !�»

Gojyo: «�Ouais, ouais, tu les auras tes clopes, Sanzo. Sinon, tu vas nous faire une jaunisse�»

Sanzo sort son flingue.

Gojyo: «�Gloups�»

Goku: «�J'peux venir aussi�?�»

Sanzo: «�T'as plus faim ?�» 

Goku: «�Nan, j'ai envie de me balader�»

Gojyo une main sur le front de Goku: «�Nan, l'est pas malade�»

Goku: «�Lâches-moi, Gojyo�»

Sanzo: «�Hakkai, s'il te réclame la bouffe des étalages, tu ne cèdes pas.�»

Hakkai: «�Entendu.�» aux chevaliers «�Alors, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?�»

DM: «�Des boules quies.�»

Hakkai: «C'est tout ?�»��

Saga: «�On dirait bien que oui�»

DM tentant le tout pour le tout: «�Du café !�» (DP�: Pas pu résister !)

Camus: «�Prend du déca, alors�»

DM: «�Ca, c'est pas du café !�»

Shion en ayant marre: «�DM !�»

DM bougon: «�Bon, du déca.�» 

Camus: «�Et bien, déca. Surtout, avec de la chance, ça l'endormira�»

DM grommelle dans son coin.

Hakkai: «�Entendu. A tout a l'heure !�» se dirige vers la sortie.

Il est suivi de Gojyo et Goku. Une fois dehors, ils remarquèrent Kanon, appuyé contre le mur de l'auberge, et surveillant Elektra qui faisait des loopings.

Gojyo: «�Tu t'amuses bien?�»

Kanon: «�Je ne fais que la surveiller.�» regardant les passants «�Certaines personnes la regardent bizarrement.�» 

Gojyo: «�On ne voit pas tous les jours des dragons dans le coin, faut dire et puis t'es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qu'ils observent�»

Kanon: Oô ?

Gojyo: «�Bah ouais, t'as pas vraiment la tête du mec qui vit dans le coin.�Et tout le monde se méfie des étrangers avec les youkais qui se rebellent�»

Kanon: «�Je n'ais pas non plus les oreilles pointues.�»

Gojyo: «�Tu sais, les youkais savent très bien se déguiser, la preuve�: Hakkai et Goku�»

Kanon: «�Je n'arbore rien de particulier qui pourrait ressembler a un contrôleur. Bon, si je me baladais en armure, la, y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais la...�»

Gojyo: «�Laisses tomber, t'est un étranger, ça suffit �»

Kanon: «�Mouais. On lève le camp ?�»

Gojyo: «�Si tu veux, nous on va aux courses�»

Kanon: «�C'est sûr qu'a 18, vos réserves doivent être épuisées.�»

Gojyo: «�C'est surtout lui qui les finit�» pointant Goku

Goku: «�Oh, lâches-moi Gojyo! Je te demande où passent tes préservatifs, peut-être�!�» (DP�: Lol)

Hakkai bâillonnant Goku: «�Goku, certaines choses ne se hurlent pas en pleine rue.�»

Goku: «�Hum, hum, hum�»

Hakkai retirant sa main: «�Tu disais ?�»

Goku: «�Je ne hurlais pas�»

Kanon: «�Avec un peu de chance, les chevaliers restant au Sanctuaire, n'ont pas entendu.�»

Goku: «�Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr�» Goku partit de son coté, tout seul, laissant les 3 autres sur place

Kanon: «�Il est toujours comme ça ?�»

Gojyo: «�On dirait depuis hier�»

Kanon soupirant: «�Et une connerie de plus a mon palmarès.�» 

Gojyo: «�T'y es pour rien, je te rassure�»

Kanon: «�Je n'avais pas lieu de lui dire ça, non plus.�» 

Gojyo: «�Je lui en sort des pires, d'habitude mais depuis hier, il est zarb donc ne cherches pas. Il est juste frustré, c'est tout�»

Kanon: «�Frustré ?�»

Gojyo: «�Ouais, de ne pas avoir son blond�»

Kanon: «�Sanzo ?�»

Gojyo: «�Peut-être, parce que depuis hier, il louche sur Shaka, c'est son nom?�»

Kanon: «�Oui�».

Gojyo: «�Bah, depuis hier, il ne fait que le matter en douce, et j'ai même droit a ce genre de réflexion, alors que d'habitude, c'est a peine s'il dit un mot en dehors de "j'ai faim", "ouais une baston"…�»

Kanon: «�C'est pour ça, que votre ami est d'une humeur massacrante ?�»

Gojyo: «�Le jour où il ne sera pas d'une humeur massacrante, Hakkai sera une jolie blonde a forte poitrine�» (Syt�: «�Je recherche une blonde a forte poitrine�». Désolé mais c'est le seul truc que je connaisse des petites annonce d'Elie Semoun)

Hakkai lui frappant l'arrière du crâne: «�Dis donc, toi !�» 

Gojyo: «�Hey�» se massant l'arrière du crâne

Hakkai ne cherchant même pas a faire semblant devant Kanon, se doutant que ce n'était pas la peine: «�Ca, c'est pour me transformer en femme, et pour avoir dragué un autre.�»

Gojyo: «�Mais, Hakkai�»

Hakkai: «�Oui ?�»

Gojyo: «�Gomen nasai?�»

Hakkai: «�J'te pardonne. Surtout que j'ai bien faillit m'écrouler de rire quand il t'a dit qu'il était un homme.�»

Gojyo: « Pas ma faute s'il ressemble a une femme. Le hic, c'est que je le trouvait un peu plat�»

Kanon: «�Le pire, c'est qu'il en joue. Déja, tout petit, on le prenait pour une fille. Il a su cultiver son apparence féminine pour avoir ses ennemis.�» 

Gojyo: «�Eh bah! Vous en avez d'autres comme lui, chez vous?�»

Kanon: «�Qui joue sur son côté androgyne, non. Mais, qui peuvent être pris pour des filles, oui.�»

Gojyo: «�Ouais, bah, je reste chez moi, alors�»

Hakkai: «�Dis donc, pourquoi tu te renseignes ?�»

Gojyo: «�Comme ça, c'est tout.�»

Hakkai soupçonneux: «�Mouais. Bon, allons faire les courses, maintenant.�»

Gojyo: «�Ok�»

Hakkai: «�Kanon, vous vous joignez a nous ? On aurait bien besoin de bras supplémentaires !�»

Kanon acquiesça

Kanon: «�Elektra.�» la dragonne cessa ses pirouettes avec Hakuryu, pour se planquer a nouveau sous les cheveux de Kanon.

Gojyo: «�Si seulement on pouvait faire la même chose avec le saru�»

Kanon: «�Quoi donc ?�»

Gojyo: «�Qu'il vienne a nous d'un mot �»

Kanon: «�Peut-être, mais qu'il se niche sous les cheveux, ça risque d'être plus problématique.�»

Gojyo: «�Oie, t'as raison�»

Kanon réajuste ses mèches pour qu'Elektra soit complètement camouflée.

Gojyo: «�Tu seras mal si elle a des petits �»

Kanon: «�J'y avais même pas songé.�Techniquement, ça pond des oeufs, non ?�»

Gojyo: «�Techniquement, ça ne se transforme pas en véhicule�»

Kanon: «�En gros, t'en sais rien.�»

Gojyo: «�En gros, t'as raison�»

Kanon trouvant la tête d'Elektra dans ses cheveux: «�J'ai beau avoir été le Dragon de Mer, je ne suis pas calé sur le système reproducteur des dragons.�» (DP�: A part le sien, bien sûr !)

Gojyo: «�Dragon des mers?�»

Kanon: «�C'est du passé, maintenant.�»

Gojyo: «�Ok�»

Kanon: «�Vous achetez quoi ?�»

Hakkai: «�Bouffe, flotte, tentes, duvets, boules quies, café déca,...clopes,...quoi d'autre�?�»

Gojyo: «�Je crois que c'est tout�» (Syt�: Des capotes/ DP�: Lol !)

Kanon: «�Des glacières, c'est possible ?�»

Gojyo: «�Ouais, sûrement. Mais, on fera comment pour les refroidir?�»

Kanon: «�Ca, Camus s'en chargera. C'est d'ailleurs pour lui, que je demandais des glacières. Il n'aime pas la chaleur. Enfin, il était comme ça, gamin, mais j'ai comme l'intuition que ça n'a pas changé.�»

Gojyo: «�C'est quand même pas un distributeur a glaçon ambulant?�»

Kanon: «�Camus est le chevalier du Verseau, et c'est le maître des glaces.�»

Gojyo: Ok

Hakkai: «�Bien, trouvons ce qu'il nous faut.�»

Gojyo «�C'est partit�»

Une fois les courses terminées, ils rentrèrent a l'auberge. Pendant que Kanon et Hakkai chargeaient les véhicules, Gojyo alla rendre sa carte a Sanzo, qui régla la note. Les chevaliers décidèrent de les attendre dehors et virent Kanon descendre du camion, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Saga: «�Euh Kanon, c'est quoi?�» surpris

Kanon derrière ses lunettes, oô: «�C'est quoi, quoi ?�»

Saga: «�Ces lunettes?�» 

Kanon: «�C'est mieux pour conduire.�» ajustant ses lunettes, style Matrix.

Saga: «�Mais bien sûr�»

Kanon: «�Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y'a beaucoup de soleil, ici, et fixer la route, avec la luminosité, c'est fatiguant, donc, les lunettes sont très utiles.�»

Saga: «�Si tu le dit�»

Kanon haussant les épaules et s'installant au volant: «�Les tentes et les duvets sont sous les sièges. Y'a 2 glacières a l'arrière.�»

Camus: «�C'est sympa d'y avoir pensé�»

Kanon: «�Faudrait juste que tu mettes un peu de glace.�»

Camus: «�Ca ne seras pas dur�»

Kanon acquiesça et n'ajouta rien, attendant le signal de départ. Tout le monde monta a bord des véhicules. Hakkai démarra, et Kanon suivit, prêt a avaler les kilomètres de la journée. Bizarrement les 2 véhicules roulèrent silencieusement. (DP�: Ils sont silencieux toute la journée / Syt�: Nan ) Kanon suivait la jeep, a bonne allure.

Gojyo: «�Eh le saru, tu pionces?�»

Goku: «�Grrrrr�»

Gojyo: «�Ah non, tu ne pionces pas�»

Hakkai: «�Gojyo, laisses-le tranquille.�»

Gojyo: «�Mais, c'est pas drôle, il ne répond pas a mes provocations�»

Hakkai: «�Raison de plus pour le laisser tranquille.�»

Gojyo: «�Mais, Hakkai�»

Hakkai: «�Gojyo, s'il te plait.�»

Gojyo: «�Mais�»

Hakkai: «�Gojyo.�»

Gojyo: «�Hakkai�»

Hakkai: «�S'il te plait.

Gojyo: «�J'ai le choix?�» (Syt�: Sanzo pourrai intervenir, non�? Avec sa douceur légendaire )

Sanzo: «�Fermes-la, Gojyo.�»

Goku: «�Ouais, ça nous feras des vacances�»

Gojyo: «�Gneuh?�»

Sanzo étonné: «�...�»

Hakkai: «�Eh bien, tu es en forme, Goku.�»

Goku: «�Fichez-moi la paix�» 

Gojyo: «�Gneuh?�»

Hakkai: «�Doucement, Goku. On te laisse tranquille, n'est-ce pas Gojyo ?�»

Gojyo: «�Euh, ouais, ouais�» a l'oreille de Hakkai «�Il nous fait quoi, le ouistiti?�»

Hakkai a Gojyo: «�Je ne sais pas. C'est a surveiller.�»

Gojyo idem: «�Ouais, et sévèrement, on dirait�»

Hakkai: «�En attendant, t'as qu'a refaire une sieste�!�»

Gojyo: «�Si ça continue, je vais finir par être complètement décalé niveau sommeil�»

Hakkai: «�C'est ça ou admirer le paysage.�»

Gojyo: «�Bon, bah, bonne nuit�» il mit son bandeau sur les yeux et s'endormit.�

Hakkai: «�Décidément, tu n'aimes pas la contemplation.�»

Gojyo: «�On voit toujours la même chose�»

Hakkai: «�Comme une horde de youkais, droit devant ?�»

Gojyo relevant son bandeau: «�De l'action, sans déc?�»

Hakkai: «�Sans déc.�» 

Il pile net, ce que fit également Kanon, sous les cris de protestation des autres.

Saga: «�Hé, pourquoi on s'arête?�»

Kanon: «�Droit devant.�»

Saga vit les youkais qui leur barraient la route.

Saga: «�Bah, si certains voulaient se défouler, ils vont pouvoir�»

Kanon:� «�Hum.�»

Saga: «�Hé DM, si tu veux te défouler, t'as des punching-ball devant. Ca te tente?�»

DM déja hors du camion: «�Un peu que ça me tente !�» 

Shura: «�Hey, attends-nous�» sortant aussi du camion

Milo lui aussi dehors: «�T'est pas le seul a vouloir te défouler !�»

Aiolia: «�Allons-y, les gars !�»

Aioros: «�Moi, je reste ici.�»

Aiolia: «�Bah pourquoi ?�» 

Aioros: «�Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, c'est tout�»

Aiolia: «�Oo ?�»

Aioros: «�Quoi?�»

Aiolia: «�T'est pas malade, dis ?�»

Aioros: «�Non je vais très bien�»

Aiolia: «�T'est sûr ?�» 

Aioros: «�Oui�»

Aiolia: «�Bon, comme tu veux.�» va avec les autres se défouler.

Tous partirent a l'attaque sauf Shion et Dohko, qui restaient dans le camion, et Kanon et Aioros qui attendaient, près du camion.

Aioros: «�Tu n'y vas pas?�»

Kanon: «�Pas envie.�»

Aioros: «�Eh bah�»

Kanon: «�Quoi ?�»

Aioros: «�Rien�»

Kanon reporta son attention sur le combat

Aioros: «�Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu si passif�»

Kanon: «�Les choses changent, en 13 ans.�»

Aioros: «�C'est ce que je vois�»

Kanon gêné: «�Je ne comprend pas...Pourquoi m'adresses-tu la parole ? Tu as toutes les raisons pour m'éviter, je suis quand même responsable de ta mort.�»

Aioros: «�C'est toi qui m'a fait un Excalibur?�» (Syt�: Si je ne me plante pas, c'est Shura qui l'a tué )

Kanon: «�C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.�» 

(DP�: Vi ! Mais, c'est Kanon, qui avait proposé a Saga de tuer Aioros et Sion, pour prendre le pouvoir, car Sion avait choisit Aioros, et non Saga, pour lui succéder / Syt�: Les feux de l'amour /DP�:�:-))

Aioros: «�Mais, ton sort n'a pas été plus enviable que le mien, en définitive�»

Kanon: «�J'ai quand même déclenché 2 guerres. Il aurait mieux fallut que je subisse le même sort.�»

Aioros: «�Mais, tu ne serais peut-être pas la, aujourd'hui�»

Kanon ton neutre: «�Non, je serais au fond d'un trou.�»

Aioros: «�Ca serais dommage�»

Kanon intrigué: «�Pourquoi ?�»

Aioros: «�Parce que je... nous ne pourrions pas te connaître�» (Syt�: Léger dérapage on dirai )

Kanon oô derrière ses lunettes: «�...�»

Aioros: «�Bah oui, de mon vivant, tu étais souvent caché et puis après, t'as été enfermé je crois, donc je... on ne sait pas grand chose sur toi�»

Kanon: «�J'étais sensé être une ombre, donc, ma vie sociale était inexistante.�»

Aioros: «�C'était bien dommage�»

Kanon: «�C'était comme ça, et ça n'a pas changé depuis, donc, il n'y a pas grand chose a savoir.�»

Aioros: «�Si, ça a changé, t'est la�»

Kanon haussant les épaules: «�Si tu l'dis.�»

Aioros: «�Je le dis, et j'espère que cette fois, je pourrais te connaître, Kanon�»

Kanon: «�Saga ne veut pas me lâcher, donc...�»

Aioros: «�Ah�»

Kanon: «�…je ne risque pas de m'éclipser.�»

Aioros: «�Ah!�» un peu plus enthousiaste

Kanon un peu étonné: «�Ca a l'air de te réjouir.�»

Aioros: «�Ah, euh�» 

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du plus jeune des golds

Kanon: «�Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.�»

Aioros: «�Ah euh, mais non�»

Kanon: «�...�»

Aioros: «�...�»

Kanon préféra retourner s'installer derrière le volant. Aioros resta a sa place, a regarder les autres se défouler, tout en étant songeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, après cette petite conversation, le combat prenait enfin fin. On peut dire que les chevaliers avaient pris leur temps !

Gojyo: «�Eh bah, vous avez prit votre temps, cette fois-ci

DM: «�Faut bien ça, pour se défouler un peu.�»

Gojyo: «�Rappelez-moi de ne jamais le contrarier, celui-la�»

Aphro: «�Surtout qu'il est susceptible, notre crabe !�» fait un clin d'oeil a DM

DM grogne un truc en italien, pour toute réponse.

Shura: «�Mais, c'est qu'il nous ferait presque le chien, le crabinou�»

DM avec un accent italien qu'il n'a pas quand il parle grec: «�Vafanapoli ! (DP�: Merci, Joey !)

Shura: «�Mais moi aussi, je t'adore mon petit crabe�»

DM se lance dans une série d'injures en italien

Saga: «�Bon bah, on en a pour la journée, maintenant�»

Aphro: «�Vu la conso de café de DM, ça m'étonnerait.�»

Saga: «�Ouais, disons midi, alors�»

Aiolia: «�Bah, y'a plus qu'a retourner au camion.�» 

Mu: «�Je suis d'accord�»

Shaka: «�D'autant plus qu'on nous attend.�» regarde en direction du camion, où Kanon attendait déja derrière le volant.

Goku: «�Allons-y, la route est encore longue�»

Sanzo s'allumant une clope: «�T'est bien pressé, pour une fois.�»

Goku parti vers la jeep sans un mot pour Sanzo et en ayant regardé du coin de l'œil, Shaka�»

Gojyo: «�C'est une impression ou le saru vient de te lancer un vent, Sanzo-sama�?�»

Sanzo hausse les épaules, et va vers la jeep.

Gojyo: «�Y avait quoi dans leur petit-déjeuner, ce matin?�»

Hakkai: «�J'en sais rien. Allons-y aussi.�»

Gojyo: «�Ouais�»

Tout le groupe repartit pour leurs véhicules respectifs. Une fois tout le monde installé, ils reprirent la route. Au bout d'un moment, Saga rompit le silence que son frère avait plus ou moins imposé

Saga: «�Un problème, Kanon?�»

Kanon: «�Je ne sais pas.�»

Saga: «�Comment ça?�»

Kanon: «�Aioros m'a dit qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi, mieux me connaître. �Enfin...il s'est rattrapé a chaque fois, en changeant le "je" en "nous", mais...et pis, la scène qu'il m'a fait ce matin, car j'avais pas faim...Pourquoi il a réagit ainsi ?�»

Saga: «�Il a toujours été un peu grand frère pour tout le monde, et puis, la, d'un coup il se retrouve le plus jeune, et comme t'as l'air un peu fragile, bah il recommence sur toi, enfin je pense�»

Kanon: «�Pas de bol pour lui, les contacts humains, c'est pas mon fort.�»

Saga: «�Ca, on avait remarqué. Mais bon, tu vas avoir du mal. Je me rappel qu'il est extrêmement têtu�»

Kanon: «�Mais, qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ? Il voulait en savoir plus sur moi, mais a part mes multiples trahisons, je n'ai pas grand-chose a dire.�»

Saga: «�Il te reste notre enfance �»

Kanon: «�Mouais. De toute façon, il se lassera de ma présence.�»

Saga: «�Sûrement�»

Kanon: «�Pour une fois qu'on tombe d'accord.�»

Saga: «�C'est rare�»

Kanon: «�En effet.�» au bout d'un moment de silence: «�J'ai l'air fragile ?�»

Saga: «�Un peu. T'aurais besoin de te remplumer un peu, ça ne te ferais sûrement pas de mal. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Kanon de mauvaise foi�: «�Quand même pas.�»

Saga: «�C'est quoi, ça?�» Appuyant sur ses cotes qu'on voyait.

Kanon: «�Eh !�» repoussant la main de Saga.

Saga: «�Quoi? Quand je dis que t'as que la peau sur les os, c'est vrai�»

Kanon: «�Je suis bien comme je suis.�»

Saga: «�Mouais. Mais dans 2 jours, a ce régime-la, on te retrouvera dans les vapes�»

Kanon: «�Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ca ira.�»

Saga: «�Kanon, justement je m'inquiète�»

Kanon: «�Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Saga. Je ne suis pas un gros mangeur, c'est tout.�»

Saga: «�Bah, tu vas le devenir�»

Kanon exaspéré: Ca sera dur, je mange peu depuis 13 ans.�»

Saga: «�On va changer ça�»

Kanon: «�T'est bien optimiste.�»

Saga: «�Faut bien avec toi�»

Kanon: «�Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?�»

Saga: «�Parce que t'est mon frère�»

Kanon: «�...�»

Saga: «�Quoi?�»

Kanon: «�Quoi, quoi ?�»

Saga: «�J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Tu es devenu muet�»

Kanon: «�Non, je me demandais juste comment j'allais survivre a toutes tes attentions.�»

Saga: «�Mais, tu survivras�» 

Kanon: «�Pas sûr.�»

Saga: «�Moi si�»

Kanon: «�J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais pour en être aussi sûr.�»

Saga: «�Occupes-toi de 9 chevaliers d'or pendant qu'ils sont ados et tu comprendras�»

Kanon: «�De jeunes généraux des mers, ça compte ?�»

Saga: «�Ca dépend�!�»

Kanon: «�Comment ça, ça dépend ?�»

Saga: «�Bah ouais, de par leur âge et de par leur puissance. Tu oublie que les golds sont les plus puissants des chevaliers�»

Kanon: «�Et eux, les plus puissants des marinas, qui comme certains d'entre vous, se sont fait latter par des bronzes. Bian�: 18 ans, Io�: 17 ans, Krishna�: 19 ans, Kassa : 21 ans, Isaak�: 14 ans, Sorrente�: 16 ans. Seul celui-ci en a réchappé.�»

Saga: «�Eh oh, tu peux parler, tu t'est fait latter, aussi�» 

Kanon: «�Pas exactement.�»

Saga: «�C'est-a-dire?�»

Kanon: «�Ikki m'a laissé en plan, durant le combat, du fait que je ne vaille pas la peine qu'il se salisse les mains.�»

Saga: «�Ouais, c'est vrai que celui-la, dans le genre sympa, il est le meilleur�»

Kanon: «�Il n'avait pas tord, de toute façon.�»

Saga: «�Hein?�» oO

Kanon: «�J'ai trahis Athéna, et j'ai trahis Poséidon. Que crois-tu que je mérite pour ça ?�» 

Saga: «�Tu t'est repentit de tes actes en combattant contre Hadès, pourtant�»

Kanon: «�Et je suis toujours en vie.�» (DP�: Dépressif et suicidaire !)

Saga: «�Kanon, tu devrais passer tout ça. Athéna t'as pardonné, non�?

Kanon: «�Alors pourquoi suis-je encore la ? Si j'avais pu, je me serais dirigé vers le fleuve de l'oubli.�» (DP�: Il ne va vraiment pas fort, le dragonichou !)

Saga: «�Bon, Kanon, t'arrête un peu tes conneries! Est-ce qu'une seule personne ici t'a dit qu'il t'en voulait ou que tu devais mourir?�»

Kanon: «�Non, mais c'est pas toi qui fait des cauchemars a répétition depuis 13 ans, qui revoit tout ce qui c'est passé, sans arrêt, et qui au moment, où le repos tant désiré est a portée de main, s'envoit éloigné abruptement.�»

Saga: «�J'ai eu ma part de cauchemars aussi, Kanon. Plus d'une fois, j'ai revécu l'assassinat de Shion, ma partie obscure a presque failli prendre le dessus sur moi, alors oui, je sais ce que c'est.�»

Kanon: «�...�»

Saga: «�...�»

Pendant ce temps, a l'arrière du camion, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi plombée qu'a l'avant. Aphro farfouillait allègrement dans un sac qu'il avait trouvé sous son siège.

Shura: «�Tu cherches quoi, Aphro�?�»

Aphro farfouillant toujours: «�Rien de spécial, je regardes juste ce qu'il y a dedans. DM ! Y'a tes boules quies ! Café, tient, y a du capuccino ! Ah ! Un truc très pratique pour la majorité d'entre nous !�»

Shura: «�Ah, quoi?�»

Aphro regardant la tête de Shura: «�Toi, ça va pas trop te servir.�»

Shura: «�Hey�»

Aphro tenant une brosse a cheveux: «�Tu t'en sert, d'habitude ?�»

Shura: «�Nan, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est�»

Aphro idem: «�Ca, ça s'appelle une brosse, et ça sert a se démêler.�» comptant dans le sac «�Et y'en a une pour chacun d'entre nous, bien que certains ne s'en serviront pas.�»

Shura: «�Mais je t'emmerde, Aphro�»

Aphro replongeant dans le sac: «�Moi aussi, je t'adore, mon chou !�»

Shura: «�Tiens, c'est plus DM, ton chou?�»

Aphro: «�Vous l'êtes tous les deux ! .�» a DM «�Pas vrai, mon chou ?�» 

DM: «�Mouais. De toutes façons, t'en fait qu'a ta tête.�» récupère le café et le capuccino.

Camus: «�Tu serais mieux au capuccino qu'au café, DM�»

DM planquant sa caféine: «�Dommage qu'on aie pas d'expresso.�»

Camus: «�DM, passes-moi la caféine�»

DM: «�Ah, non, je garde les paquets. De toutes façons, faut faire chauffer de l'eau. Donc, c'est mes réserves pour plus tard !�»

Camus: «�DM, passes-moi le café, sinon tu devras faire chauffer très fort de l'eau pour le boire�»

DM: «�Si tu fais ça, tu iras dire bonjour au puit des âmes !�»

Camus a l'oreille de DM: «�Donnes-moi ce café, ou je risque de te geler autre chose que le café�»

DM: «�Oô ?�» murmurant «�Autre chose ! Tu n'oserais pas.�»

Camus idem: «�Tout dépend a quoi tu penses. Et aussi, s'il le faut, j'irais te le dégeler�» (Syt�: Euh, une question�: j'ai osé? Oô)

DM: «�Oô !�» lui passe tous les paquets. (DP�: Bah, faut croire / Syt�: En tout cas, c'est radical )

Camus prend les paquets et les met en sûreté.

Shura: «�Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit Camus, mais ça été radical�» (DP�: Lol !)

Milo: «�Camus est très persuasif, quand il veut.�»

Shura: «�Il doit l'être pour avoir réussi a avoir fait changer d'avis crabichet�»

DM en italien: «�!#&µ£§$¤ !�» (DP�: Comment faire mumuse avec les symboles / Syt�: Lol)

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin du camion

Shaka a Mü: «�Tu as l'air inquiet. 

Mü: «�Oui, je pensais un peu a Kiki. Je ne sais pas comment il va�»

Shaka: «�De ce que j'ai pu observer, c'est un petit débrouillard. Il est certainement avec d'autres chevaliers, au Sanctuaire, certainement aux côtés d'Athéna.�»

Mü: «�Mouais, au pire, il est partit a l'orphelinat où les bronzes ont été élevés�»

Shaka: «�C'est un peu leur mascotte, donc ils s'en occuperont certainement.�»

Mü : «�J'espère bien. C'est plus que mon disciple pour moi�»

Shaka: «�Je m'en doute.�» 

Mü: «�J'ai hâte de rentrer.�»

Shaka: «�Tu n'es pas le seul. On trouvera un moyen de rentrer chez nous.�»

Mü: «�Mouais�»

Shaka lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule: «�Ne perd pas espoir, Mü.�»

Mü: «�C'est facile pour toi, t'est toujours optimiste�»

Shaka avec humour: «�2 mots�: méditation intensive.�»

Mü: «�Mouais, je vais sûrement m'y mettre, je pense�»

Shaka: «�On aura qu'a méditer ensemble, histoire, de ne plus les entendre se chamailler !�» désigne le trio infernal

Mü: «�C'est sûr que s'ils se réunissent chez DM, on aura besoin d'avoir un gros self contrôle�»

Shaka: «�Et encore, toi, tu as les temples du Taureau et des Gémeaux, pour faire barrage. Moi, je n'ai que celui du Lion.�»

Mü: «�Oui, surtout qu'en plus, toi, tu vois les 2 autres remonter�»

Shaka: «�Et ils sont bruyants, en plus, quand ils passent.�»

Mü: «�Je veux bien le croire�»

Shaka: «�Ca va un peu mieux ?�»

Mü: «�Oui, merci Shaka�»

Shaka: «�De rien. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.�» tout bas «�Etant donné que ton maître est légèrement occupé�».

Mü prit une légère teinte rosée au niveau des joues

Mü sur le même ton: «�Ok, je prend note�»

Shaka acquiesça, en souriant, amusé de la gêne de l'Atlante, ce qui accentua encore plus la rougeur.

_Shion les observant, a Dohko: «�D'abord, Camus qui tourne autour d'Angelo, Aioros qui tente d'approcher Kanon, et maintenant, Shaka qui fait rougir Mü. Qui seront les prochains ?�»_

_Dohko: «�Je dirais Saga et Aiola�» (Syt�: Les commères, le retour / __DP�: Vi !)_

_Shion: «�Pourquoi eux ?�»_

_Dohko: «�Une intuition, et aussi, une discussion échangée entre les jumeaux�»_

_Shion: «�Oh ? La, tu m'intéresses. Racontes-moi tout, je veux tout savoir !�»_

_Dohko: «�Il semblerai que Kanon sache des choses concernant la plupart des chevaliers, en tout cas, les plus jeunes que les jumeaux. Et Saga se serait intéressé au cas d'Aiolia en premier�»_

_Shion: «�Tiens donc.�» _

_Dohko: «�Oui, peut-être que les jumeaux finiront avec les 2 frangins�»_

_Shion: «�Frères, beaux-frères... ça va faire une sacré famille !�»_

_Dohko: «�C'est sûr.�Mais bon, pour Shaka, je me pose quand même des questions�»_

_Shion: «�Quelles questions ?�»_

_Dohko: «�Finira t-il avec ton protégé, ou avec celui qui ne fait que le regarder en coin, faisant mine de rien�»_

_Shion: «�Ah, t'as remarqué aussi ?�» _

_Dohko: «�Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir�»_

_Shion: «�Ou fermer les yeux.�»_

_Dohko: «�Oui. Tu penses a quelqu'un?�»_

_Shion: «�Bah, le principal concerné !�»_

_Dohko: «�Je pensais a quelqu'un d'autre�» _

_Shion: «�Qui ?�»_

_Dohko: «�Le blond au chakra, Sanzo�»_

_Shion: «�Vu sa mauvaise humeur, il a dû remarquer quelque chose.�»_

_Dohko: «�Il paraît qu'il est au naturel, la�»_

_Shion: «�Curieux moine.�»_

_Dohko: «�C'est pas du tout l'idée que j'avais des moines bouddhistes�»_

_Shion: «C'est sûr qu'un moine qui fume, qui boit, qui gueule, et frappe a tout va, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours.�»_

_Dohko: «�Oui�»_

_Shion plus sérieux: «�Je me demande comment ça se passe au Sanctuaire.�»_

_Dohko: «�Tu veux mon avis?�»_

_Shion: «�Tu sais bien que oui, alors pourquoi demandes-tu ?�»_

_Dohko: «�Pour t'embêter. Sérieusement, soit c'est le bordel complet, sois la réincarnation d'Athéna a réussi a mettre un semblant d'ordre�»_

_Shion: «�Pourvu que ce soit la 2ème solution.�»_

_Dohko: «�J'espère aussi, sinon bonjour le ménage au retour�»_

_Shion: «�Ne m'en parles pas. Déja que le Sanctuaire était en ruine quand vous l'avez quitté pour aller vous battre contre Hadès.�»_

_Dohko: «�La faute a qui�?�»_

_Shion: «�Je sais.�»_

_Dohko: «�Fais pas la tête�»_

_Shion: «�Je ne fais pas la tête.�» (DP�: Mais bien sûr !)_

_Dohko: «�Ah oui, et c'est quoi cette moue vexée?�»_

_Shion: «�Je ne fais pas la moue !�»_

_Dohko: «�Si, tu la fais�»_

_Shion: «�Non, je ne la fais pas.�»_

_Dohko: «�Si, tu la fais. La preuve, t'as une ride.�»_

_Shion: «�C'est pas vrai !�» (DP�: Nan, mais il a quel âge ? Et dire qu'il a 261 ans / __Syt: Lol)_

_Dohko: «�Si, c'est vrai. Mais, une ride tout a fait charmante�»_

_Shion buté et de mauvaise foi: «�Je ne fais pas la moue.�» _

_Dohko: «�Bon, je lâche l'affaire�»_

_Shion, content devant l'abandon de son homme: «�Sage décision, "Vieux Maître" !�»_

_Dohko: «�Fais ton malin�»_

_Shion: «�Maintenant, c'est toi qui boude !�»_

_Dohko: «�Pas vrai�»_

_Shion: «�Si.�»_

_Dohko: «�Non, "grand pope"�»_

_Shion: «�C'est moi, ou on déraille complètement ?�»_

_Dohko: «�Je crois aussi�» _

_Shion: «�Va pas falloir traîner, alors, parce que si on déraille déja maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va donner pour la suite !�»_

_Dohko: «�C'est clair mais bon, on a assez de jugeote pour s'en rendre compte, c'est déja ça�»_

_Shion: «�Oui, va falloir réduire les galipettes, et augmenter les heures de sommeil.�»_

_Dohko: «�T'est sûr de ton coup, la?�»_

_Shion: «�Pas du tout ! Ou alors, on pique un roupillon ici, mais il faudrait emprunter des boules quies a Angelo et ça, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il veuille bien.�»_

_Dohko: Il serait capable de gueuler encore plus pour nous empêcher de dormir�»_

_Shion: «�D'où l'utilité des boules quies.�»_

_Dohko: «�S'il nous les passe�»_

_Shion: «�C'est bien ça, le problème, il ne voudra pas.�»_

_Dohko: «�Et tu ne peux rien faire pour les avoir?�»_

_Shion: «�Non, il les a mis dans sa poche, et il sentira que sa boite veut se carapater.�»_

_Dohko: «�__Merde�»_

_Shion: «�C'est peu de le dire.�»_

Sur cette constatation décourageante, ils tentèrent de se reposer un peu, durant le reste du trajet.

Tsuzuku…..

Voila pour le troisième chap et le couple Dohko/Shion est dévoilé ainsi que Gojyo/Hakkai, pour le reste il faut attendre.

Au faite, un petit concours, essayer de deviner les couples, aucun couples inter séries, chacun reste dans son coin lol. Voila kisu tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Sur cette constatation décourageante, ils tentèrent de se reposer un peu, durant le reste du trajet

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel / Dark Polaris

**Bêta correctrice** : Camus du verseau

**Série: **Saint Seiya / Saiyuki

**Genre : **Général humour, beaucoup d'humour même :-)

**Disclaimers : **Bon personne n'est a nous c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

**Couple** : Dohko/Shion, Hakkai/Gojyo, d'autre couple dans ce chap hum peut être il faut lire, sinon la réponse en fin de chapitre.

**Note 1: **c'est un délire msn au départ fait par Syt et Dark Polaris, mais notre bêta s'ennuyant a voulu mettre en ligne donc le voila.

**Note 2 : **Bon, pas de menace et promis j'en fais plus, mais bon j'ai eu droit a quelques reviews, alors continué, j'adore les lire, même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus, non plutôt nous gueuler dessus.

**Note 3** : La suite viendra quand notre bêta me filera la suite. Donc nous ne savons pas quand.

**Résumé :** Les chevaliers sont ressuscités mais ils se retrouvent tous avec Shion et Kanon dans un monde qui leur est inconnu. Par chance ils sont tombé sur le groupe de Sanzo qui partagent leur route. Chacun découvre les méandre de vivre en groupe mais aussi pour certain les prémices de l'amour.

Chapitre 4

Sur cette constatation décourageante, ils tentèrent de se reposer un peu, durant le reste du trajet. Le soir venu, les véhicules s'arrêtèrent enfin. Hakkai déclara qu'il était temps d'installer le campement. Tout le monde descendit des véhicules, et les déchargèrent.

Kanon: « Il vaudrait mieux installer les tentes en cercle. »

Goku: «Pourquoi?»

Kanon: « Question pratique. » regardant le ciel. « Il va pleuvoir. Avec les auvents et cette disposition, on pourra circuler d'une tente à l'autre, sans être mouillé. »

Gojyo: «Ce n'est pas bête, ça. »

Kanon: « Le terrain est plat, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. » commence à monter une tente.

Saga: « Euh Kanon? Tu sais monter une tente? »

Kanon assemblant les armatures: « Bien sûr ! »

Saga: « Ah »

Les autres chevaliers regardaient Kanon avec des yeux comme des merlans frits.

Kanon ayant terminé de monter la tente, et se tournant vers les autres : « Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas le faire ? »

En effet, aucune tente n'était montée, sauf celle 4 places du quatuor.

Shura: « Bah, euh, tu nous voit faire du camping? »

Kanon les regarde, puis décide de monter toute les tentes, car des chevaliers d'or plantés comme des cons devant des tentes non montées, ça ne le faisait pas trop. Il monta celles-ci en un temps record.

Les 13 autres chevaliers: « OO »

Une fois fait, Kanon s'éloigna des tentes, avec des bâches sous le bras.

Saga: « Eh bah, là, tu m'en bouches un coin, petit frère. »

Kanon ayant trouver l'arbre adéquat, et souriant légèrement: « Ce n'est pas compliqué, non plus. » bidouille un truc avec les bâches.

Saga: « C'est toi qui le dit. »

Kanon: « Ca s'apprend aussi. »

Saga: « Mouais. »

Milo: « Euh...Kanon, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Kanon: « Une douche. Il va pleuvoir averse. » terminant son bidouillage.

Shura: « C'est pas con, ça. »

Kanon revenant aux tentes: « Faute de rivière, autant utiliser l'eau de pluie. » distribuant les duvets « Les tentes sont des 2 places. » à Shion et Dohko « Les duvets s'ouvrent entièrement. Vous pouvez les raccrocher entre eux avec les fermetures éclaires. Ca deviendra un duvet 2 places. »

Dohko: « Merci »

Shion: « C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. »

Saga: « On fait la même répartition que la nuit dernière, sinon? »

DM: « Sauf que je ne dors pas à côté d'eux ! » désigne Dohko et Shion.

Shura: « Bah, t'as les boules quies, maintenant »

DM: « Mouais. »

Aphro: « Bah, je pense qu'on peut faire comme hier, sauf si y'en a qui veulent changer. »

Mü: « Euh, est ce que je pourrai être dans la tente de Shaka? »

Shaka: « Bah, il faut demander à Shura, sinon, moi ça ne me gène pas. »

Shura: « Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Shaka: « Et toi, Aldébaran ? »

Aldé: « Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Aphro: « Parfait ! D'autres changements ? »

Camus: « Ca devrait être bon, je pense »

Aphro: « Bon, on s'installe, et on mange ? »

Shura: « Ouais, j'ai la dalle »

DM: « Tu n'est pas le seul, et je ne dirais pas non pour un café. » (DP : Têtu, le crabe !)

Camus: « Non. »

DM: « Quoi, non ? »

Camus: « Pas de café. »

DM: « Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je bois toujours un café, le soir, alors tu ne vas pas me le sucrer ! »

Camus: « De toute façon, c'est moi qui l'ai. »

DM fulminant: « Là, j'en ai marre ! » brûle son cosmos.

Camus: « Fais attention, DM, tu risquerais de te brûler. »

DM idem: « M'en fout, veux mon café ! »

Camus: « Tu devrais te calmer. »

DM idem: « Pas avant d'avoir mon café ! »

Camus: « Tu ne l'auras pas. »

DM idem: « Et pourquoi, d'abord ? »

Camus: « T'est suffisamment grognon et sur les nerfs, comme ça. »

DM idem: « Si tu me laissais boire mon café tranquillement, ça irait mieux ! C'est de ta faute ! »

Camus: « C'est ça. De toute façon, même avec ton café, t'est insupportable. »

DM: « Eh bah alors, fous-moi la paix, ignores-moi, et tout ira bien ! »

Camus: « Et si je n'ai pas envie? »

DM: « Mais, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, à la fin ?! Je ne t'ai jamais emmerdé, moi ! »

Camus: « T'as la mémoire courte, alors. »

DM: « Oô ? »

Camus: « Il y a 13 ans, un certain chevalier qui s'amusait à emmerder ceux qui étaient encore apprentis, et dont un qui a finit à l'eau. »

DM réfléchissant: « J'ai fais ça, moi ? Bah, peut-être bien. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries, et je ne m'en rappelle que la moitié. » regardant Camus « Et c'est pour ça, que tu m'empêches d'avoir mon café ?! »

Camus: « En partie. »

DM fulminant: « En partie ?! Quoi, encore ?! »

Camus: « A toi de deviner … » à son oreille « …Angelo »

Il partit.

DM: « Oô?! »

Sur le coup, DM n'eut même pas l'idée de répliquer.

_Dohko: « C'est normal que la glace soit si chaude? » _à Shion.

_Shion: « Récemment, la météo a annoncé la fonte des calottes glacières. »_

_Dohko: « Bah, elle va être plus rapide que prévu, on dirait. »_

_Shion: « Je ne te dis pas les inondations. »_

_Dohko: « C'est clair. »_

_Shion: « Allons nous installer, pendant que le repas cuit. » _regarde Hakkai qui allume plusieurs réchauds.

_Dohko: « Oui »_

Nos 2 compères prirent possession d'une tente, et s'attaquèrent à leur duvet. Ce qu'ils firent tous. Quand Saga entra dans la tente où était Kanon, il constata que les duvets étaient mis, et que Kanon était affalé sur l'un d'eux.

Saga: « Tu viens manger, j'espère? »

Kanon somnolant: « Je suis fatigué. »

Saga: « Kanon, tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis hier. »

Kanon idem: « Pas grave. Tant que je peux grappiller quelques heures de sommeil, avant que ça ne recommence. »

Saga: « Tu vas être malade, à force. »

Kanon idem: « Besoin de dormir. Seulement quelques heures, avant qu'ils ne reviennent. »

Saga: « Tes cauchemars? »

Kanon idem: « Oui. »

Saga: « Tu sais que ne pas manger ne t'aideras pas »

Kanon idem: « Mais la fatigue, oui. Elle seule me permet de dormir quelques heures sans en faire. Je t'en prie, Saga, laisses-moi dormir. »

Saga: Bon d'accord, mais une fois réveillé, tu mangeras. »

Kanon idem: « Entendu. »

Saga: « Je te laisses, alors. »

Kanon s'abandonnait déjà au sommeil. Saga sortit de la tente pour le laisser tranquille et rejoignit les autres pour manger, suivit sans le savoir par une dragonne de sa connaissance !

(Syt : Lol, elle a tiqué sur Saga ou quoi? Elle fait des infidélités à Kanon. Oh, pas bien ! / DP : Elle a faim, c'est surtout ça ! )

Milo: « Kanon ne vient pas ? »

Saga: « Non, il dort »

Aioros: « Il est malade? »

Saga: « Non, juste fatigué »

Milo: « Ah. En tout cas, tu as hérité de son chien de garde. »

Saga: « Hein? »

Milo: « Regardes qui te suit. »

Saga se retourna et vit Elektra

Saga: « Je vais te donner à manger, vu que ton maître ne va pas le faire. »

Elektra: « KAI !! »

Saga: « Il m'en devra une, c'est la seconde fois que je m'occupe d'elle. »

Aiolia: « Ca a l'air de te faire vachement plaisir ! »

Saga: « Tu l'as dit. »

Aphro: « Il semblerait que le grand Saga n'aime pas les bêtes. »

Saga: « Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Aphro: « Ah ? Alors, quel est le problème ? »

Saga: « C'est sa dragonne. »

Aphro: « Et ? »

Saga: « C'est à lui de s'en occuper »

Aiolia: « Ok, mais s'il n'est pas dans son assiette, tu peux faire ça, non ? »

Saga: « Ouais, bien sûr. De toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle quand il y a une bestiole. »

Aioros: « Comment ça? »

Saga: « Il ne sait pas leurs donner à manger ou les sortir. Quand on était mômes, c'était moi qui le faisais. »

Aphro: « Il a l'air de s'en occuper, pourtant. Enfin, sauf le soir. Ca fait la 2ème fois qu'il ne vient pas manger. »

Saga: « Il préfère pioncer. »

_Shion à Dohko: « Je n'aime pas du tout ça. »_

_Dohko: « Moi non plus. »_

_Shion: « Malgré sa condition de chevalier, il ne tiendra pas le coup, à ce rythme là. »_

_Dohko: « C'est sûr. Surtout qu'il fait tout pour s'isoler dès qu'il ne conduit plus. »_

_Shion inquiet: « Et je ne sais pas comment l'aider. » _

_Dohko: « A mon avis on aura rien à faire. » _voyant Aioros partir du coté de la tente de Kanon_. _

_Shion: « En espérant que le dragon qu'on réveille, ne morde pas. »_

_Dohko: « Non, il lance des flammes. » (Syt : Humour bidon)_

_Shion: « Je crois qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter s'il faisait ça. Je ne crois pas qu'Aioros apprécierait de se prendre une Galaxian Explosion en pleine poire. »_

_Dohko: « C'est sûr, mais laissons le gamin agir avant. On ira chercher les morceaux, s'il en reste. »_

_Shion: « Ne parles pas de malheurs, s'il te plait. »_

_Dohko: « J'essaye d'être optimiste, encore. »_

_Shion: « Mouais. Ca m'inquiète, quand même. »_

_Dohko: « Aioros, n'est pas suicidaire au point de faire l'imbécile. »_

_Shion: « Non, les suicidaires sont plutôt les jumeaux. »_

_Dohko: « Alors, tu vois, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »_

_Shion: « Au contraire, y'a de quoi s'inquiéter pour Kanon. »_

_Dohko: « Et moi, je te dit : Fais confiance à Aioros, c'est pas toi qui voulais qu'il te succède au poste de Grand Pope? C'est qu'il était capable de pouvoir gérer ce genre de problème. »_

_Shion: « Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand même. »_

_Dohko: « Mère poule. » _

_Shion: « Que veux-tu, je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi. »_

_Dohko: « J'peux rien te dire, j'suis pareil avec Shiryu. »_

Aioros entra dans la tente sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger le dormeur. Kanon dormait profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Aioros s'accroupit au niveau du dormeur. Le souffle de Kanon était régulier, ne réagissant pas à la présence d'une personne sous la tente. Aioros enleva une mèche qui barrait le visage, puis se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Mais, en tout cas, il trouvait que le second chevalier des gémeaux ressemblait à un ange, une fois endormi. (Syt : Bon, après la gravure grec, les anges -- Je ne m'améliore pas, moi/ DP : Lol ! C'est sûr qu'éveillé, c'est plutôt un démon !/Syt : Lol) Kanon bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, rejetant un peu son duvet. Aioros pus contempler le torse musclé où des cicatrices étaient visibles, sûrement dues à une attaque, mais laquelle il l'ignorait. En tout cas, il avait devant lui un véritable adonis. Cette pensé le fit rougir à haute dose. Au bout d'un moment, Kanon changea à nouveau de position. Bizarrement, Aioros n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du dormeur, comme si il voulait veiller à ce que son sommeil soit tranquille et sans problèmes. Au bout d'un moment, Aioros dû se résigner à sortir de la tente, s'il ne voulait pas que son frère s'inquiète de sa disparition. Après un dernier regard sur le dormeur, il sortit de la même façon qu'il était entré, c'est-à-dire silencieusement.

Aiolia voyant arriver son frère à ses côtés: « Tiens, je t'ai gardé ta part. » lui tend à manger. « Où étais-tu ? »

Aioros: « Partis faire un tour, c'est tout. Rien d'alarmant, et merci pour l'assiette. »

Il commença à manger doucement.

Aiolia: « De rien. »

Le repas était silencieux comme ce n'était pas permis. Même Goku ne disait rien. Soudain, la pluie se mit à tomber, résonnant sur les auvents.

Milo: « Eh ben, Kanon avait raison. »

Shura: « Bah, on pourra l'appeler Mr Météo, à son réveil. »

Shaka: « Pas sûr que ça lui plaise. »

Shura: « M'en fout. »

Aphro s'étirant comme un chat: « Bon, moi, je vais me coucher ! »

Saga: « J'te suis, je vais vérifier que mon frère n'a pas faim. » prenant un plateau avec lui.

Aphro: « En espérant que ça ne fasse pas comme hier. »

Saga: « Bah, s'il continue, je le fous sous perfusion. »

Milo: « T'as le matériel pour ? »

Saga: « Je m'arrangerais. »

Aphro rentrant dans sa tente: « Bonne nuit, les gars ! »

Saga idem: « 'nuit. »

Shaka se levant: « Ils ne sont pas les seuls à aller se coucher. »

Mü: « J'y vais aussi » se levant à son tour.

Aldé: « J'vous suis. »

Shion: « On va y aller aussi » entraîne Dohko à sa suite.

Dohko: « Pas de bêtise, les gamins » suivant l'ancien pope.

DM: « Et vous, pas trop de bruit ! »

Dohko: « Utilises tes boules! »

DM: « C'est ce que je compte faire. »

Camus se levant et passant près de Dm en lui chuchotant: « Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il parle de celles-là, Angelo. » il partit vers sa tente. (Syt : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore Camus )

DM Oô: « ... » blocage.

Shura: « Bah, crabinou, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »

DM idem: « ... »

Shura: « Eh oh ! Capricorne à Cancer, Cancer vous me recevez? » passant une main devant DM. (Syt : Je m'éclate entre Shura, Camus et Aioros, moi /DP : Lol !)

DM se levant: « Je vais me coucher. »

Shura: « Bah, il a quoi, le crabe? »

Milo se levant aussi: « Sait pas, mais j'ai deux mots à dire à Camus. »

Shura: « Bon bah, reste plus qu'à aller se pieuter alors » se levant à son tour.

Aiolia: « Ouais, au dodo ! Tu viens, Aioros ? »

Aioros: « Je vais marcher un peu, je te rejoins après. »

Aiolia étonné: « Sous cette flotte ? »

Aioros: « C'est pas deux gouttes qui me font peur, et puis c'est apaisant de marcher sous la pluie. » (Syt : Va dire ça à Sanzo, toi /DP : Lol !)

Aiolia: « Mais...il pleut averse ! Tu vas être trempé ! (DP : L'est pas lion pour rien !)

Aioros: « Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'aimes pas l'eau que c'est mon cas. A tout à l'heure ! » se lève et va sous la pluie pour marcher.

Aiolia regardant le temps: « Pleut trop ! » va dans sa tente.

Alors que tout le monde se dispersait peu à peu, Sanzo c'était retranché dans le fond de leur tente. Goku étai couché et ne disait pas un mot, on ne l'entendait même pas ronfler.

Hakkai à Gojyo: « Eh bah, ça promet. »

Gojyo à Hakkai: « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais, pour moi, vivement que la pluie s'arête et qu'ils ne se tournent plus autour. »

Hakkai idem: « Je suis du même avis. »

Gojyo idem: « La nuit va être encore plus silencieuse que d'habitude, c'est limite si ça ne fout pas les jetons. »

Hakkai idem: « Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient qu'on mette de l'ambiance. »

Gojyo idem: « On se rattrapera quand on aura une chambre. »

Hakkai: « Oui ! »

Pendant ce temps, sous la tente que partageaient Milo et Camus.

Milo: « Camus, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? »

Camus: « Sur? »

Milo: Death Mask.

Camus: « Pourquoi? »

Milo: « Dès que tu lui dis un truc à l'oreille, il bloque. »

Camus: « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne dis rien de bien spécial »

Milo: « Camus, tu me prendrais pas pour un con, là ? »

Camus: « Je n'oserais pas. »

Milo: « Camus, tu veux goûter au Scarlet Needle ? » très menaçant.

Camus: « Non merci, Milo. »

Milo: « Alors?

Camus: « Bah, c'est marrant de le taquiner. »

Milo: « Le taquiner ? Il bloque complètement ! Allez, dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit, s'il te plait? »

Camus: « Pas grand chose de spécial, il doit sûrement se faire des idées pas très catholiques, c'est tout. »

Milo très amusé: « Rhoooo ! « Tu n'as pas osé ?! »

Camus: « Je n'ai fait que mettre des allusions, c'est lui qui déduit des choses. »

Milo plus sérieux: « Il te plait, ou c'est juste pour l'emmerder ? »

Camus: « A ton avis? J'ai une tête à juste emmerder mon monde? »

Milo: « Non. Mais, avoues que tu prend quand même un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique ! »

Camus: « Ca, tu l'as dit. J'ai eu le droit à un bain forcé, il y a 13 ans. Il va le sentir passer. »

Milo: « Tu le bloques, c'est déjà un début. Mais va falloir l'amadouer, ton crabe. Il est tout sauf facile, question caractère. »

Camus: « Faut juste que je le refroidisse, c'est tout. Il a un caractère de feu, mais il va voir que la glace aussi brûle. »

Milo: « Votre couple fera des étincelles ! »

Camus: « Et toi, personne en vue? » (Syt : T'as pas l'impression que ça fait pyjama party; leur discussion?/ Dp : Lol ! Ils n'ont que ça à foutre, de toute façon ! Et ça change des commères !/ Syt : Vi, aussi )

Milo: Ma foi, non. En vérité, je n'ai pas encore cherché. Pour le moment, j'observe la technique d'approche de chacun, ce qui me fait bien rire. Entre toi et DM, Shaka et Mü, Aioros qui est allé zieuter dans la tente de Kanon, pendant le repas et Dohko et Shion qui n'en décoincent pas une en notre présence, mais semblent user abondamment de la télépathie, c'est tordant ! »

Camus: « Aioros et Kanon? Oô »

Milo: « Eh, eh, eh ! Tu n'avais pas remarqué que Aioros tourne autour de Kanon, hein ? Mais pour l'instant, y'a que Aioros qui tourne, car Kanon semble trop absent pour ça. »

Camus: « Ca pour être absent, il l'est. C'est limite si je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un fantôme »

Milo s'allongeant: « Aioros a intérêt à s'accrocher s'il le veut. »

Camus: « C'est sûr. Mais, le plus dur seras après, je pense. »

Milo: « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Camus: « Aiolia. »

Milo: « Ouille. Notre lion vient juste de retrouver son frère. Il risque de ne pas être prêteur. »

Camus: « Surtout qu'il ne tient pas les jumeaux en grande estime. »

Milo soupirant: « Quand j'ai testé Kanon, il a subit tous les coups du Scarlet Needle, sans broncher, dans le but d'expier ses fautes. Si, Aiolia a la même idée, ça risque d'être catastrophique. Saga pourrait tenir le coup, mais Kanon n'est pas en état, lui. »

Camus: « En plus, il ne mange pas. Il va nous claquer dans les pattes. »

Milo: « J'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qu'il cherche. »

Camus: « C'est Saga qui va être content. »

Milo: « Manquerait plus qu'il redevienne gris. »

Camus: « Ne parles pas de malheur. »

Milo: « C'est une hypothèse comme une autre. »

Camus: « Ouais, mais je pense qu'il le cherche vraiment. »

Milo: « De quoi ? A se laisser mourir, ou à faire redevenir schizo Saga ? »

Camus: « Se laisser mourir. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu'il sache pour son frère. »

Milo: « Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils se soient quittés en de bons termes. »

Camus: « C'est sûr. Pour que Kanon se retrouve chez Poséidon. »

Milo: « Mouais. »

Camus: « En tout cas, s'il se laisse mourir comme il le fait, il y en a deux qui vont lui faire une morale dont il se souviendra. »

Milo: « Ah ça, c'est sûr ! »

Milo: « D'autant plus que ces deux-là ont des tendances moralisatrices ! »

Camus: « Oui, ça je m'en souviens surtout de Saga quand il avait prit la place de Shion, mais Aioros un peu moins. »

Milo: « Ouais, bah on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui faisait les 400 coups avec Aiolia. »

Camus: « Non, je prenais des bains forcés par DM, moi. »

Milo: « Oh, celui-là, il va le sentir passer ! »

Camus: « Ouais surtout qu'il ne s'en souviens pas. »

Milo: « Le crabe a la mémoire courte ! »

Camus: « Ca le perdra. »

Milo: « C'est l'amour vache, avec toi ! »

Camus: « Je lui rend juste la monnaie de sa pièce. Ne dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas le lui rendre après les vacheries qu'il nous a faites. »

Milo: « C'est vrai mais moi, je le ferais à coup de Scarlet Needle, et là, c'est toi qui m'en voudrais un peu ! »

Camus: « Bah, j'irais le soigner. »

Milo: « T'est mordu, ma parole ! »

Camus: « Non, pincé. »

Milo: « Joli. Je suis trop fatigué pour chercher à te rendre ton jeu de mot. »

Camus: « Ouais, on devrais dormir. Ca nous fera du bien surtout qu'on a encore de la route à faire. »

Milo: « Bonne nuit, Camus. Fait de beaux rêves avec ton crabe ! »

Camus: « Bonne nuit. Pas de danger là-dessus. »

Milo: « Pourquoi ça ? »

Camus: « Parce que je ne vois pas de quoi d'autre je pourrais rêver . »

Milo rit et s'enroula dans son duvet. Camus fit de même et s'endormit en pensant à un petit crabe congelé. Tout le monde dormait depuis longtemps quand Kanon se réveilla en sursaut, suite à un cauchemar. Par chance, il n'avait pas réveillé Saga, ni Elektra qui était vraiment fatiguée par la route. Il quitta la tente, et partit sous la pluie. Il resta hors du camp jusqu'au matin. Quand Saga se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était l'absence de son frère. Il se leva pour voir s'il n'était pas dehors. Là, il retrouva certains chevaliers, pas très réveillés.

Saga: « Vous n'avez pas vu Kanon? »

Shaka: « Non. Il est peut-être partit faire un tour. »

Saga: « Grrrrrrrrrr » il grogna tout un tas de mots en grec.

Aphro: « Saga, on comprend tout ce que tu dis ! Nous aussi, on parle grec ! Le contraire serait un comble puisque nous vivons au Sanctuaire. » (Syt: Lol)

Saga: « Pas de commentaire. »

Il partit à la recherche de son frère des plus inconscients. Alors que certains riaient à cette remarque, leur attention fut attirée par un bruit près des tentes. Tout le monde alla voir se qu'il se passait. Ils purent voir un Kanon tout mouillé, installant une grande bâche, reliant les tentes à la douche de fortune.

Saga: « On peut savoir ce que tu fais? » un peu sur les nerfs.

Kanon redressant le nez: « Ca vous éviteras d'avoir les pieds dans la boue, quand vous irez à la douche. »

Saga: « T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? » idem.

Kanon haussant les épaules: « C'est normal, il pleut. » termine son installation.

Saga: « Tu vas aller te sécher plus vite que ça avant que tu n'attrapes la mort. » (Syt : C'est moi ou il la joue maman poule?)

Kanon se redressa et se dirigea vers Saga.

Kanon passant juste à côté de lui: « Tu oublies que la mort n'a pas voulu de moi. »

Saga l'attrapant au passage: « Il y a peut-être une raison pour ça. Peut-être que t'as le droit à une seconde chance. »

Kanon se dégageant: « Je vais me sécher. »

Saga: « Et manges aussi, ton plateau est toujours dans la tente. »

Kanon repartit sous la tente. Saga râla encore un peu contre un jumeau qui n'écoute jamais son aîné de 2min. (DP : Lol !)

Aphro: « Bon, bah moi, je vais prendre une douche. » retourne dans sa tente, et ressort avec juste une serviette autour des hanches.

Shura: « Hey, Aphro, tu cherches quoi? A ameuter toutes les filles de la région? »

Aphro: « Pourquoi chercherais-je à ameuter des filles, alors que j'ai tout une troupe de beaux messieurs ! » lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Shura pour déconner: « Ca te déranges que je la prennes avec toi? »

Aphro jouant le jeu: « Pourquoi cela me dérangerais ? »

Shura idem: « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu aurais envie de me sauter dessus. »

Aphro idem, et tournant autour de Shura: « Hum...qui sait...peut-être qu'en te voyant nu, je pourrais succomber à tes charmes d'hidalgo. » lui envoyant une claque sur les fesses. « Mais pour le moment, je prend mes douches seul ! Il faudra calmer tes ardeurs tout seul, mon chou. »

Shura idem: « Dommage, ça sera pour une autre fois. »

Aphro re-clin d'oeil: « Qui sait ! » s'éloigne sous la pluie.

La plupart des chevaliers et deux de nos lurons étaient sortis en entendant Saga gueuler, et avait pu admirer le corps parfait de celui qui portait le nom de la déesse de l'amour. En tout cas, il y en a un qui n'avait pas été indifférent en voyant la rose des chevaliers avec une simple serviette.

Gojyo: « Eh bah là, je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est une meuf » (DP : C'est Hakkai qui est sortit aussi ?/ DP : Bah vi Tu vois Sanzo sortir sous la flotte ? Et Goku est trop barré dans sa tête pour le faire / DP : :) )

Hakkai: « Là, t'as plus d'excuses. »

Gojyo: « Et putain, il est bien foutu en plus »

Milo: « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit qu'il est le plus beau des chevaliers. »

Hakkai frappa l'arrière du crâne de son amant.

Gojyo: « Ittai (aïe) !! Mais, ça fait mal, Hakkai. » se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Hakkai: « C'est fait pour. »

Gojyo: « Je suis martyrisé. »

Hakkai: « Tu le cherches, aussi ! »

Gojyo: « Mais euh. »

Hakkai servit le petit déjeuner, sans rien répliquer à Gojyo. Peu de temps après, Aphro revenait complètement trempé.

Shura relançant: « Un coup de main pour te sécher? »

Aphro: « Non merci, mon chou ! Je devrais y arriver seul. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à déranger DM ! » re clin d'oeil.

Il entra dans sa tente.

Shura: « Bon bah, une autre fois. »

C'est à ce moment là, qu'ils virent sortir d'une des tentes, une autre créature tout aussi dénudée que la précédente. En effet, Kanon était sortit de sa tente, une serviette autour de la taille, et une dans les cheveux, dans le but d'essorer un peu ses vêtements. Personne ne put s'empêcher de le détailler à la dérobée. Kanon était mince, mais tout en muscle. Son corps arborait de multiples cicatrices, dontles points étoilés de la constellation du Scorpion, et trois autres marques parallèles sur le torse. Pour les points étoilés, tout le monde se doutait que c'était l'oeuvre de Milo, mais les 3 marques parallèles étaient un mystère. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retourna sous la tente et un autre partit faire un tour, à nouveau, sous la pluie. (DP : Lol)

Shura: « Et bah, l'a rien a envier à son jumeau »

Aiolia à Milo: « On peut dire que tu ne l'a pas loupé, en tout cas. Il a subit tous les coups ? »

Milo: « Au lieu de lui porter Antarès, j'ai stopper son hémorragie. Il a subit tous mes coups, et c'est relevé à chaque fois. Mais, il n'a pas répliqué une seule fois. Il s'est laissé faire. »

Aldé: « On peut dire qu'il est costaud et téméraire. »

Camus: « Et cinglé, aussi. »

Milo: « Et une grande volonté. Généralement, il n'y a que 2 issues possibles à mon attaque : la mort ou la folie. La seule fois où j'avais vu ça, c'était durant la bataille du Sanctuaire quand j'ai affronté Hyoga. Lui aussi a résisté au Scarlet Needle. »

Camus: « Mais, il y a une différence entre Hyoga et Kanon »

Shaka: « Laquelle ? »

Camus: « Hyoga voulait sauver la réincarnation d'Athéna. Kanon cherchait la mort. »

Milo: « Il cherchait aussi à racheter ses fautes. »

Camus: « Pour lui, la rédemption passe par la mort. »

Aphro choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître.

Aphro: « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Camus: « De Kanon et ses envies de mort. »

Aphro s'installant pour prendre son petit déjeuner: « C'est vrai qu'il ne tient pas la grande forme. Le pire, c'est que lui a l'air de savoir plein de choses sur nous, et que nous, on ne sait quasiment rien sur lui. Vous avez remarqué qu'il pense à tout ? Il a fait acheter des brosses, plusieurs serviettes de bain, la bâche pour la douche, ... »

Mü: « C'en est presque effrayant. »

Shion regardant Saga qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. « Saga, Kanon dort peu, n'est-ce pas ? » repensant aux traits tirés de Kanon.

Saga sortant de ses pensés: « Oui, et quand il dort, il se réveille d'un cauchemar. »

Shion s'installant à côté de Saga: « T'en a-t-il parlé ? »

Saga: « Je l'ai forcé un peu pour savoir. »

Shion: « Veux-tu m'en parler ? »

Saga: « De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, vous trouverez un moyen pour me le faire dire. »

Kanon sortit à cet instant de la tente, toujours en serviette, une brosse coincée dans les cheveux, et Elektra sous le bras. Il la posa par terre, pris une gamelle et lui donna à manger. Il lui gratouilla la tête, et repartit sous la tente, essayant de se démêler. Tout le monde s'était arrêté le temps que Kanon passe pour être sûr qu'il n'entende pas la conversation.

Aphro qui avait détaillé Kanon, de la tête aux pied: « Scarlet Needle, et quelqu'un sait-il ce que sont les 3 cicatrices parallèles qu'il a sur le torse ? »

Saga: « Je sais juste qu'il ne les avait pas quand je l'ai envoyé au cap Sounion. »

Aphro s'étouffant presque avec son thé: « Le Cap Sounion ?! Tu...il...mais... »

Tout le monde était sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Saga: « Oui je sais, la sanction était dure »

Milo soufflé: « Et il y a survécu... »

Saga: « La preuve. Mais il a tenu au cap, grâce à Athéna qui le protégeait. »

Milo: « C'est arrivé il y a 13 ans, non ? Athéna n'était qu'un bébé ! »

Saga: « Oui, ça prouve la puissance qu'elle a maintenant si bébé elle était capable de faire ça. » (Syt : Faut pas faire chier Saori / Saori : « Alors pourquoi je me fais toujours enlever ?!/ Syt : Parce que t'est conne/ DP: Lol !)

Shaka: « Pourquoi cette sanction ? »

Saga: « Je me suis débarrassé de Kanon après qu'il m'aie exposé son plan. Je voulais arrêter la folie de mon frère. Kanon avait poussé le bouchon plus loin en disant que j'étais comme lui, que le mal était aussi en moi, puisqu'on était jumeaux. Arlès a commencé à faire son apparition alors que je venais de l'enfermer. Peut de temps après, j'ai pris la place de Shion et essayé de tuer Athéna mais Aioros a voulu m'en empêcher. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Un instant de silence suivit après ces révélations.

Shion: « J'avais sentit quelque chose en toi, alors que je devais choisir mon successeur. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais désigné Aioros. » re silence. « Parles-nous de ses cauchemars. »

Saga: « Il revit son passage au cap et en enfer. Il veut ... »

Il avait du mal à continuer sa phrase.

Shion posant une main sur son épaule, et lui transmettant de son cosmos, pour l'apaiser: « Continues, Saga. »

Saga: « Il veut le repos éternel, il veut mourir »

Il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. (Syt : Et moi avec. Je suis trop forte, j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer toute seule/ DP : T'est irrécupérable, ma pauvre !/ Syt : Mais euh) Shion referma ses bras autour de lui, et le réconforta, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Saga se laissa aller. Son jumeau ne voulait même pas vivre et profiter de la chance qu'on leur donnait de pouvoir se réconcilier, tous les deux.

Aphro tout bas: « Si ça continue, ce sont les deux qui vont faire une dépression. »

Seuls ses voisins les plus proches l'entendirent c'est-à-dire, Aldébaran et Dohko.

Dohko à Aphro: « Il suffit d'aider Kanon, pour aider Saga. »

Aphro: « Mais comment ? »

Dohko: « J'ai peut-être une idée mais ce n'est pas sûr que tout le monde soit d'accord. »

Aphro: « Pourquoi cela ? »

Dohko: « Ca pourrait déplaire à certains. »

Aphro: « A ce point ? »

Dohko: « Oui. »

Camus: « Je crois aussi » ayant entendu le principal de la conversation.

Aphro: « De toute façon, va falloir y aller fort pour qu'il remonte la pente. »

Camus: « C'est sûr. »

Aphro s'approchant de Saga, d'une voix douce: « Tu veux que je lui apporte son petit déjeuner ? T'as les yeux encore rouges. » (Syt : Ca aurait été mieux si ça avait été Aioros mais bon, l'est toujours en train de refroidir ses ardeurs, le pauvre )

Saga: « J'veux bien. Merci, Aphro. »

Aphro: « De rien. »

Camus: « Tiens, où est DM? »

Aphro prenant un petit déjeuner pour Kanon: « Oh, il a décidé de faire grasse mat car, je cite, "je ne vois pas pourquoi je me lèverais, si je n'ai pas le droit à mon café du matin !". Donc, il s'est enfouit dans son duvet, avec la ferme intention d'hiberner. »

Camus: « Je vais lui apporter son café, alors. »

Aphro sceptique: « Vraiment ? »

Camus: « Bien sûr, mais un seul. »

Il se leva et prit une tasse du précieux nectar pour le cancer. Pendant ce temps, Milo riait sous cape !Camus arriva à la tente du crabe.

Camus: « DM café? »

DM qui avait gardé ses boules quies, n'entendit rien. Camus entra doucement sous la tente et se mit devant le crabe.

Camus: « Angelo, café? »

Le dit Angelo, n'avait que les cheveux qui dépassaient du duvet. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'avait dit Camus, mais avait senti l'odeur du café. Il daigna sortir sa tête du sac.

DM voyant Camus planté devant lui: « Oô ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! »

Camus: « Café? »

DM le dévisageant: « C'est encore un piège ? »

Camus: « Non, tiens » lui présentant la tasse la anse devant lui.

Le café fumait toujours mais de froid, maintenant. DM pris la tasse et bu une gorgé, qu'il faillit recracher.

DM: « Mais, c'est gelé ! » s'extirpant du duvet « Sort d'ici, tout de suite ! Incretino !

Camus profitant de la vue d'un crabe en sous-vêtements: « Hum, pas envie. »

DM fulminant: « Sort ! » brûle son cosmos.

Camus: « Je suis très bien ici, Angelo. »

DM le foudroyant du regard: « Tu ferais bien de sortit d'ici, car là, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Et, tu n'as pas intérêt de me rappeler par ce prénom. » sert les poings.

Camus: « Mais, ça te va si bien, Angelo. » un sourire aguicheur.

Il sortit de la tente, sans rien demander d'autre. Peu de temps après, ils purent voir un crabe bouillant de rage, se diriger vers la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et un verseau profiter allègrement et sans pudeur aucune, en plein matage.

Milo à Camus: « Houlà, t'as fait fort. Il avait son regard de tueur. »

Camus: « Juste un café froid, il n'a jamais précisé qu'il le voulait chaud, et prononcé, deux fois, l'interdit. »

Pendant ce temps, Aphro avait porté son petit déjeuner à Kanon, et était revenu s'asseoir avec les autres, car Kanon était visiblement très occupé, et peu enclin à la discussion.

Dohko: « Il mange? »

Aphro soupirant: « Pas encore. Il m'a dit qu'il mangerait après. Il était en train de se battre avec sa brosse. »

Saga: « Mouais, c'est Elektra qui va finir le plateau »

Elektra qui avait la tête dans sa gamelle, la releva pour regarder Saga.

Saga: « Oui, c'est de toi que je cause. » regardant la dragonne.

Elektra montra les crocs et gronda, mécontente du ton employé par Saga.

Saga: « Tu ne me fait pas peur, tu sais. »

Elektra gronda de plus belle et déploya ses ailes.

Saga: « Ouais, ouais »

Elektra allait se précipiter sur Saga, quand elle fut chopée au vol par Kanon.

Kanon mécontent, à Elektra: « Dis donc, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille. Tu vas rester sous la tente, pour la peine. » embarque Elektra, et retourne sous la tente.

Gojyo: « Pauvre dragonne, elle n'avait rien fait. »

Hakkai: « Pas encore, mais elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur Saga. »

Gojyo: « Il l'avait cherché, aussi. »

Hakkai: « Sa mâchoire a l'air un peu plus puissante que celle d'Hakuryu. »

Gojyo: « C'est sûr »

Aphro: « C'est dingue. Kanon n'a rien entendu de notre conversation, mais il a entendu Elektra gronder. »

Saga: « Ouais, c'est le seul dont il s'occupe »

Aphro: « Hier, tu disais qu'il ne s'en occupait pas. En plus, il t'a évité de te faire mordre. »

Saga: « Grrrrrrrrrrrr »

Aphro: « T'essaies de rivaliser avec DM ? »

Saga: « Non »

Aiolia: « Quand on parle du loup… »

En effet, DM revenait de sa douche, l'humeur toujours aussi massacrante et un Camus faisait toujours un matage extrême. DM passa devant eux, et s'enferma sous sa tente.

Shura: « Dis Camus, il s'est passé quoi avec DM? »

Camus: « Rien, rien. »

Aphro: « C'est pour ça que Milo est mort de rire ? »

Camus: « Ouais. »

Aphro: « Tu nous prend pour des cons ? »

Camus: « Ca se pourrait. »

Aphro faisant la moue: « Sympa. » sortant une rose de nulle part, et la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

Camus: « Ca ne te regarde pas, ça te va? »

Aphro jouant toujours avec sa rose: « Si, ça me regarde. DM est mon meilleur ami et si tu continues à l'asticoter comme tu le fais, tu auras affaire à moi si ce n'est pas lui qui te tue avant. J'ai vu son regard et ça n'augure rien de bon. Si tu réveilles ses tendances assassines, je ne répondrais de rien. »se levant, et d'un ton sombre « C'est le second tueur du Sanctuaire, qui te le dit. »rentre dans la tente qu'il partage avec DM.

Camus: « Je le refroidirais avant » à Milo «Surtout ses ardeurs. »

Milo à Camus: « Fais attention, Camus. Aphrodite ne plaisantait pas. N'oublie pas que j'ai, moi aussi, été l'un des assassins. Et, je sais reconnaître quand il est sérieux. »

Camus à Milo: « Je ferai attention, rassure-toi. »

Milo idem: « Je l'espère. »

On avait deux lurons qui entre-deux, avaient un peu perdu le fil de la conversation.

Hakkai à Gojyo: « Là, on a loupé quelque chose. »

Gojyo: « Je crois parce que je suis largué, moi. Euh, les mecs, on peut nous expliquer, là? »

Hakkai: « Navrés, mais nous sommes complètement largués. »

Shion: « Où avez-vous décroché ? »

Gojyo: « Euh, je crois que c'est dès le début quand Kanon s'est fait enfermer. »

Hakkai: « Le Cap Sunion est une prison ? »

Shion: « Oui. C'est une prison pour chevaliers renégats. »

Gojyo: « Et, elle fait quoi, votre prison, pour qu'elle soit si terrible? »

Shaka: « La prison du Cap Sunion est une prison creusée à même la roche d'une falaise. Le chevalier qui y est prisonnier ne peut pas en sortir, car son cosmos est bloqué. Il ne peut pas en sortir en brisant la roche. Ce qui fait son côté terrible, c'est qu'elle est totalement submergée lors des marrées hautes condamnant le captif à la noyade. »

Gojyo: « Argh, vous êtes horribles. Au moins, Goku, lui, était au sec, d'après ce qu'on sait »

Hakkai: « Mais, il a vécu cinq cents ans de solitude. Dans les deux cas, il y a de quoi être traumatisé. »

Gojyo: « Ouais, me d'mande parfois comment il fait pour être aussi plein d'énergie. »

Hakkai: « Cloîtré pendant cinq cents ans au même endroit, y'a de quoi avoir la bougeotte après ! »

Gojyo: « Ouep »

Saga: « Mais, pourquoi a t'il été enfermé? »

Gojyo: « La question que tout le monde se pose, lui le premier. »

Hakkai: « Personne ne le sait. Même Sanzo ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y était depuis cinq cents ans. »

Gojyo: « Le seul qui aurais pu nous fournir une réponse sans trop de difficulté est mort. »

Milo: « Qui ? »

Gojyo: « Homura, le Dieu Guerrier. »

Shaka: « Homura ? Ce n'est pas Nataku, le Dieu Guerrier ? »

Gojyo: « Nataku? C'est qui celui là? Ca te dit quelque chose, Hakkai? »

Hakkai: « On raconte que c'est lui qui a vaincu Gyumao. »

Gojyo: « Ah ouais, m'en souviens. J'entendais ma belle mère en parler à mon frère, le soir. »

Shion: « Voulez-vous d'autres précisions ?

Gojyo: « Euh ouais, c'est quoi cette histoire de bébé qui sauve des noyés? »

Shion: « Nous sommes au service d'une déesse. Il y a 13 ans, elle s'est réincarnée. C'est à cette époque que Kanon a été enfermé. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'un nouveau né, Athéna l'a protégé grâce à son cosmos. »

Gojyo: « Balaise, la morveuse. »

Shura: « Ouais, mais elle se fait toujours tirer d'affaire par les bronzes. »

Aiolia: « Quand ce n'est pas Aioros qui intervient. »

Aioros arrivant justement trempé entièrement: « Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait, moi? »

Aiolia Oô: « Mais comment tu fais pour te balader sous une pluie pareille ! »

Aioros: « J'aime bien la pluie. » pense « Et c'est assez froid pour calmer certaines choses. » (Syt : Lol)

Gojyo: « Ouais, tout le contraire de Sanzo qui dit toujours «vivement que ça s'arête ». »

Milo: « Il a du sang de chat comme Aiolia ? »

Gojyo: « J'en sais rien, et puis il ne peut pas avoir du sang de chat, il y est allergique. Non, mais la pluie le rend mélancolique et chiant à souhait. »

Shaka: « Et Goku ? On ne l'a pas encore vu sauter sur le petit déjeuner ! »

Gojyo: « Il réfléchit, ce qui est un miracle chez lui. »

Milo: « T'est pas un peu dur avec lui ? »

Gojyo: « C'est la stricte vérité. »

DM sortit enfin de sa tente, complètement habillé, et se planta à côté de Gojyo.

DM: « J'peux te piquer une clope, s'il te plait ? »

Shura: « Tu fumes, maintenant? C'est nouveau? OO »

DM prenant la clope que lui tend Gojyo, l'allumant, recrachant la fumée par les narines: « C'est ça, ou je tue quelqu'un. Y'a des volontaires ? »

Camus (Syt : Il est suicidaire, c'est un fait, c'est le Heero français ): « Ouais moi! » levant la main (Syt : C'est fini. Camus est OOC, il a fumé son armure, là / DP : Lol !)

DM exalant à nouveau de la fumée: « Parfait. »

Un sourire cruel s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il enflammait son cosmos. Death Mask faisait son come back.

Camus: « Si tu veux, on peut faire ça sous ma tente, elle est libre pour le moment » un grand sourire charmeur et ne se laissant pas démonter pour un sou devant l'aura meurtrière du cancer. (Syt : Il est fou)

DM passé en mode assassin: « Ici même, ce sera parfait. »

Il commence à lever son index vers le ciel, se préparant à lancer son Seki Shi Ki Mekai Ha mais il fut subitement gelé. Les chevaliers savaient d'où cela venait mais Hakkai et Gojyo se demandaient comment le bras du cancer avait gelé aussi vite.

Camus: « Je l'avais dit que je le refroidirais avant. »

DM regard assassin: « Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter. »

Il brûle son cosmos encore plus. Tout s'assombrit peu à peu, comme si la lumière était aspirée par un trou noir, se situant au dessus de DM.

Camus: « Bon bah, je vais te refroidir encore plus alors. »

La glace qui était sur les bras de DM se répandit sur son corps et il finit par être entièrement congelé, de la tête aux pieds. Shion, qui n'avait pas jugé bon d'intervenir pour une querelle affligeante, soupira et se retira sous sa tente. Il en ressortit vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Shion en ayant légèrement ras-le-bol: « Camus, libère-le, et réglez votre différent une fois pour toute. J'entends à ce que vos conneries soient réglées, quand je reviendrais de ma douche. » se dirige vers la douche.

Camus: « Bien Shion »

Camus tira le bloc de glace qu'était DM dans sa tente. Une fois sous la tente, Camus fit en sorte que seule la tête de DM soit dégelée.

DM reprenant son souffle: « Stronzo ! Libères-moi avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

Camus: « Tu as entendu Shion, on doit régler notre différent. »

DM: « C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de m'emmerder, je te signale ! »

Camus: « Tu démarres au quart de tour, aussi. »

DM: « La faute à qui ? D'abord, mon café et ensuite, mon prénom ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Fout moi la paix, et retourne jouer avec tes amis ! »

Camus: « Et si j'ai envie de jouer avec toi, moi? J'ai le droit. »

DM toujours en colère: « Oh non. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais être un jouet n'en a jamais fait partie ! Je veux qu'on me foute la paix, un point c'est tout ! »

Camus: « Je n'ai pas envie de te foutre la paix .»

DM furieux: « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !? Que je m'excuse ? J'm'excuse ! Voilà, t'est content ? » enflamme son cosmos pour se libérer.

Camus: « Nan, pas vraiment. Tes excuses, j'm'en fous un peu. C'était juste un prétexte. »

DM rageant: « Un prétexte ! »

La glace semblait fondre un peu.

Camus: « Oui, un prétexte pour que tu me remarques. »

DM Oô: « Te remarques. Mais pourquoi ? C'est toi qui joues les indifférents avec tout le monde ! Et je te signale que tu faisais partie des chevaliers qui nous évitaient comme la peste, Aphro et moi ! »

Camus: « Parce que voir le chevalier de glace avec celui de la mort aurai fait bonne augure, peut-être? »

DM en colère: « Et tu crois que ça l'est, maintenant ? »

Camus: « M'en balance, maintenant. » (Syt : Désolé, Dohko)

DM: « Bah voyons ! »

Camus: « Tu ne me crois pas? »

DM: « Non. T'as surtout décidé de me faire chier, en te disant que j'allais me laisser faire, pour expier mes fautes ! Que dalle, j'ai plus de caractère que ça ! Et même pour racheter mes péchés, je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! »

Camus: « J'aurais fait ce que je pouvais. »

Il s'approcha du cancer, l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, puis sortit de la tente en le décongelant avant.

DM à nouveau tout mouillé: « Oô !? »

DM sortit à son tour, et alla se sécher dans sa tente, tout en réfléchissant. Camus retourna du coté de Milo. Aphro, qui était assit près de Shura, soupira, et décida d'attendre un peu, avant d'aller voir comment allait DM.

Milo à Camus: « Ca va ? »

Camus: « On a mit les choses aux point. » une très légère rougeur au niveau des joues.

Milo remarquant celle-ci: « Concluant ? »

Camus: « J'serai un célibataire endurci. »

Milo: « T'en sait rien, ça va peut-être le faire réfléchir. »

Camus: « Ouais et je vais aller refaire un tour du coté d'Hadès, plutôt. »

Milo: « Ne sois pas pessimiste. Il va falloir jouer serrer. Tu n'as pas Aphro dans ta poche, en plus. »

Camus: « Lui, il ne vaut mieux pas que je l'approche si DM lui raconte tout. »

Milo: « T'inquiètes, je surveillerais tes arrières. De plus, pour le moment, il a l'air occupé. » regarde Aphro qui parle avec Shura.

Aphro: « T'as une petite mine, mon chou. Mal dormit? »

Shura: « Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit. J'comprend pourquoi Mü a voulu changer de partenaire de chambre. »

Aphro: « oô. »

Shura: « Aldé ronfle. »

Aphro: « Rhoo! Petite nature ! DM ronfle aussi, et j'arrive à dormir ! »

Shura: « Si tu veux, on échange la nuit prochaine. J'suis sûr que DM ronfle moins fort. »

Aphro: « Moi, ça me va, tant que tu ne l'asticotes pas trop ! »

Shura: « Mouais. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas moi qui l'asticote, c'est plutôt Camus. »

Aphro: « Justement, il ne faut pas en rajouter, sinon, il va péter une durite, et ce sera un carnage ! »

Shura: « D'ailleurs, t'as vu sa tête quand il est sortit de la tente de l'autre glaçon? »

Aphro: « Oui, et je m'inquiète, donc, tu ne l'asticotes pas. »

Shura: « Je resterais sage. »

Aphro: « Merci. Aldébaran ? Ca t'embête si je partage ta tente, cette nuit ? »

Aldé: « Non, pourquoi? »

Aphro tout sourire: « Parce que je partage ta tente, cette nuit ! . »

Aldé: « D'accord. »

Aphro: « Va falloir que je déménage mon duvet. »

Aldé: « Je crois aussi. »

Aphro regardant son ancienne tente: « Je le ferais plus tard. »

Shura: « Bon, on fait quoi en attendant? »

Shion revenant: « Y'a des douches à prendre. »

Shura: « Bah, j'y vais, alors. »

Il partit à sa tente et ressortit avec juste sa serviette. Milo matta consciencieusement son aîné, en se disant que Shura, n'était pas mal du tout !

Tsuzuku…..

Voila pour le quatrième chap et un pseudo couple se met en place enfin qui nous dit que certain finiront ensemble.

Au faite, un petit concours, essayer de deviner les couples, aucun couples inter séries, chacun reste dans son coin lol, bon certain ont trouvé presque tout les couples, mais personne ne veut casé mon Aldé chéri. Voila kisu tout le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel / Dark Polaris

**Bêta correctrice** : Camus du verseau

**Série: **Saint Seiya / Saiyuki

**Genre : **Général humour, beaucoup d'humour même :-)

**Disclaimers : **Bon personne n'est a nous c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

**Couple** : Dohko/Shion, Hakkai/Gojyo, d'autre couple dans ce chap hum peut être il faut lire, sinon la réponse en fin de chapitre.

**Note 1: **c'est un délire msn au départ fait par Syt et Dark Polaris, mais notre bêta s'ennuyant a voulu mettre en ligne donc le voila.

**Note 2 : **Bon, pas de menace et promis j'en fais plus, mais bon j'ai eu droit a quelques reviews, alors continué, j'adore les lire, même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus, non plutôt nous gueuler dessus.

**Note 3** : Après un moment d'absence Camus est enfin revenu et avec plusieurs chapitres mais pour la suite je ne pourrais vous dire quand elle arrivera une fois tout les chap postés ce que je ferai une fois la semaine pour faire durer le plaisir .

**Résumé :** Les chevaliers sont ressuscités mais ils se retrouvent tous avec Shion et Kanon dans un monde qui leur est inconnu. Par chance ils sont tombé sur le groupe de Sanzo qui partagent leur route. Chacun découvre les méandre de vivre en groupe mais aussi pour certain les prémices de l'amour.

Chapitre 5

Camus idem: « Non. »

Milo idem: « Je crois qu'il y en a deux qui sont encore largués ! »

Camus: « Ah, qui? »

Milo: « Nos hôtes. »

Camus regardant Hakkai et Gojyo: « Ah oui. »

Milo s'adressant aux deux concernés: « Eh ; les gars, ça ne va pas ? »

Gojyo: « Ah, euh. »

Milo: « Oui ? »

Gojyo: « Euh, elle sortait d'où, la glace? »

Milo: « Bah, de Camus ! »

Gojyo: « Comment? Oô »

Milo: « Grâce à son cosmos ! »

Gojyo: « Oh ! »

Milo: « Tu veux une démonstration ? »

Gojyo: « Euh, ouais. J'veux bien. »

Milo: « Camus ? Tu leur fais un bonhomme de neige ? »

Camus: « Une préférence sur la forme? »

Milo: « Hum...non. T'en as une, toi ? »

Camus: « Pourquoi pas les dragons. Au moins, ça feras quelque chose de compliqué. »

Milo: « Alors, vas-y ! Tu veux qu'on aille te chercher l'autre mégère ? » en parlant d'Elektra.

Camus: « Non ; c'est bon. »

Camus se concentra un peu quand même pour réaliser sa sculpture de neige et de glace. Au bout d'un petit moment, la sculpture prit forme et c'était les deux dragons qu'on pouvait voir enlacés l'un à l'autre en plein vol, en glace, le tout, monté sur un estrade de neige.

Hakkai époustouflé: « C'est magnifique. »

Camus: « Ouais, je ne suis pas mécontent de moi. J'ai fait un bon boulot là. »

Gojyo siffle: « Eh bah, tu m'en coupe la voix. »

Milo: « Pas tant que ça. Tu parles encore ! »

Gojyo: « Mais euh, je t'en pose des questions ? »

Milo: « T'en poses depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Gojyo: « Hakkai!! Il ne fait que m'embêter. » pointant Milo (Syt : A y est. L'est content Gojyo, l'a trouvé un nouveau joujou)

Milo sur le même ton: « Camus ! J'ai trouvé un enquiquineur comme moi ! »

Camus: « Mon dieu, vite ! Que quelqu'un appelle "Pierre Janet" » faisant semblant d'être paniqué. (NdSyt : Pierre Janet est un hôpital psychiatrique pas loin de chez moi)

Milo: « T'est pas gentil ! »

Camus: « Mais oui, j'y crois. »

Milo espiègle, lui tire la langue.

Camus: « Tu sait très bien ce que je fait des langues tirées, Mil. »

Milo la rentrant: « Nan ! Ne la gèles pas ! »

Camus: « C'est bien. Tu as retenu la leçon, Mil :-) »

Milo: « Bah, je ne m'appelles pas Hyoga, non plus ! »

Camus: « C'est sûr, pour lui faire rentrer les techniques, ça été laborieux. »

(Syt : Ne pas penser à « Zéro absolu » :-)/ DP : Inculte de sibérien ! :-)/ Syt : Ne pas penser à Hyoga Bunny ou Hyoga Sailor Moon/ DP : Lol ! :-))

Milo: « En plus, c'est une tête de mule ! »

Camus: « Tu l'as dit. »

Gojyo: « C'est qui le gus dont vous parlez? »

Milo: « L'un des apprentis de Camus. »

Camus: « Mon seul apprenti, Mil. »

Milo se rendant compte de sa bourde: « Pardon, Camus. »

Camus: « C'est du passé » ressemblant bizarrement à un iceberg tout d'un coup.

Le silence retomba entre les deux amis.

Aphro s'asseyant à côté de Saga: « Saga, tu devrais aller voir Kanon. Tout à l'heure, il était en difficulté avec sa brosse à cheveux. Et quand il est venu chercher Elektra, il n'avait pas encore terminé. Peut-être que si tu l'aidais, vous pourriez parler ? »

Saga: « Oui, je vais aller le voir. ».

Il se leva et alla vers la tente qu'il occupait avec son frère. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit son frère, de dos, en train de se débattre avec ses mèches folles, et ses nœuds. Saga s'approcha de lui, silencieusement, s'installa derrière lui, et lui prit la brosse, commençant à le démêler. Kanon s'était tendu, peu habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Kanon : ...

Saga: « Je t'aide à te coiffer. C'est interdit ? » avec une voix à peu près calme.

Kanon encore un peu tendu: « Non...c'est que...je n'ai plus l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi... »

Saga: « Tu devrais la reprendre alors, parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher. »

Kanon se détendant peu à peu: « Je devrais les couper, ça faciliterait les choses. » (DP : Sacrilège !)

Saga: « Tu veux concurrencer, Shura et DM dans leur version nid de Pâques? »

Kanon réfléchissant: « Non. »

Saga: « Bon, tu les gardes long, alors. »

Kanon: « J'ai plein de nœuds. »

Saga: « Je vais te les enlever, sois patient, un peu. »

Kanon restant immobile: « Hum. »

Saga: « Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé quand je t'ai envoyé en exil au Cap Sounion? »

Kanon: « T'es toujours aussi direct, dis-moi. »

Saga: « Désolé, je n'ai pas appris le tact. »

Kanon soupirant: « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Saga: « Oui, je veux savoir. Je veux connaître le calvaire que je t'ai fait subir. »

Kanon: « J'était responsable aussi. A l'époque, quand j'ai eu affaire à la 1ère marée haute, je t'en ai voulu. Mais après l'épisode du Cap Sounion, je me suis enfoncé moi-même dans la merde. J'étais bouffé d'ambition et le monstre que je suis a tué beaucoup de monde, en provoquant des inondations. »

Saga: « Eh, tu n'est pas un monstre. »

Kanon las: « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Saga: « Si tu l'était vraiment, tu ne te serais pas repenti et n'aurais pas voulu servir Athéna. »

Kanon: « Ca n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait. »

Saga: « C'est vrai. Mais, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te punir pour ça. »

Kanon: « Saga, j'ai provoqué deux guerres. Quand j'étais au Cap, l'une des parois s'est brisée. J'ai trouvé le trident de Poséidon. Je l'ai touché, et je me suis retrouvé dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. J'ai libéré Poséidon de son urne, qui a pris possession du corps de Julian Solo, et s'est rendormis. Je les ai manipulé, et ai dirigé son Sanctuaire. J'ai poussé Julian à agir comme Poséidon. L'anneau des Nibelungen n'est pas apparut comme par magie au doigt d'Hilda de Polaris, qui a, ensuite, déclaré la guerre à Athéna… Ensuite, Julian a enlevé Athéna. Une seconde guerre. Et moi, je tirais les ficelles, jusqu'à ce que la situation échappe à mon contrôle. Poséidon c'est réveillé, suite aux assauts répétés des bronzes. Tout est de ma faute. »

Saga: « Ouais, bon, ok. Tu n'as pas été un ange, mais moi aussi j'ai eu mon lot de grosses conneries : J'ai tué Shion, attenté à la vie d'Athéna deux fois, la moitié des golds sont morts durant une guerre stupide et j'ai aidé à détruire le sanctuaire durant la guerre contre Hadès. »

Kanon: « Mais toi, tu n'étais pas toi-même. »

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Saga: « En partie, seulement. »

Kanon: « En partie ? »

Saga: « Oui, la plupart du temps, j'étais moi-même. »

Kanon: « Ce qu'il t'est arrivé est aussi de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas poussé à bout... »

Saga: « Tu n'y est pour rien, ça aurait fini par arriver à un moment ou à un autre. »

Kanon baissant la tête: « ... »

Saga: « Kanon? »

Kanon: « Hum ? »

Saga: « Promet moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises. »

Kanon: « Comme quoi ? »

Saga: « Comme te suicider. »

Kanon: « Je suis à bout, Saga. » perdu « Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je vive, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Saga: « Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Sa voix était tremblante, et des larmes coulaient.

Saga : « Tu es mon frère, ma moitié, si tu mourrais, une partie de moi mourrai aussi »

Kanon pleurant aussi: « Pardonnes-moi, Saga. »

Saga idem: « C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, c'est de ma faute ce qu'il t'est arrivé. » (Syt : Vive les passages larmoyants et non, je ne fait pas fontaine :-) /DP : Lol)

Kanon s'agrippant à son frère comme un naufragé à sa bouée: « Aides-moi, Saga. Je n'y arriverais pas seul. »

Saga serrant son frère contre lui: « Je suis là, Kanon. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais plus. »

Kanon idem: « Merci. »

Son étreinte se relâcha, et il pesa de tout son poids, dans les bras de son frère.

Saga idem et un peu affolé: « Kanon? Kanon? KANON!! »

Aphro qui était proche de la tente, s'y précipita après avoir entendu le cri de Saga.

Aphro: « Saga ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il se figea en voyant la scène. Saga tenait un Kanon inanimé dans ses bras.

Saga paniqué: « Il, il, il, il, il, il est mort »

Aphro prenant le pouls de Kanon: « Calmes-toi, Saga, il vit. » passant sa main sur son front « Mais, il a de la fièvre. »

Saga idem: « Il n'est pas mort, il ne me quittes pas. »

Aphro le giflant: « Saga ! Ressaisis-toi ! Il faut s'occuper de Kanon ! » (DP : Radical, le poisson ! :-)/ Syt : Lol)

Entre temps, d'autres avaient débarqué, eux aussi alerté par le cri du Gémeau.

Aioros: « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » un peu affolé (Syt : Bah vi, c'est son mamour qui est aussi sous la tente/DP : Lol !)

Aphro: « Kanon est tombé dans les pommes, et il a de la fièvre. »

Aioros: « Ils se sont battu? » voyant la joue rouge de Saga.

Aphro suivant son regard: « Non, ça c'est moi. Saga paniquait. »

Aioros: « Oh! C'est nouveau ça. »

Saga gueulant: « OUAIS, BAH TU SERAIS PAREIL SI C'ETAIT TON FRANGIN QUI ETAIT A L'ARTICLE DE LA MORT. »

Aphro re baffe: « Calmes-toi, bon sang ! Allonges Kanon sur son duvet, je vais chercher un peu d'eau pour le rafraîchir. »

Saga fit ce que le poisson avait ordonné sans broncher. Aphro sortit de la tente, et tomba nez à nez avec les autres qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, ne pouvant pas entrer sous la tente.

Dohko: « Que ce passe t-il ? Les jumeaux se sont entre tués? »

Aphro: « Non, Kanon est dans les vapes avec de la fièvre et Saga panique complètement. »

Aphro: « Je vais chercher de l'eau, et des serviettes. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller aider Aioros ? »

Camus: « J'y vais, je vais peut-être pouvoir rafraîchir Kanon en même temps. »

Aphro suspicieux: « Ne le congèles pas, non plus. »

Camus: « Tu me prend pour qui, Aphro ? »

Aphro: « Pour quelqu'un qui a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. »(Note de la béta-correctrice : Hein, Maurice !!...Désolé, trop de pub nuit au cerveau… /NdSyt : ça y est elle a pété un cable)

Camus: « Ce que je fait avec DM ne te concerne pas, OK »

Aphro s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Shion intervint.

Shion: « Ne perd pas de temps, Aphrodite. Viens avec moi, je vais t'aider. »

Camus entra sous la tente pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour faire baisser la température de Kanon.

Milo passant sa tête par la porte: « Comment va-t-il ? »

Aioros: « Il est brûlant de fièvre, et inconscient. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bon. »

Camus: «Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de le refroidir mai ce n'est pas facile. »

Milo: « Comment ça ? »

Camus: Il faut que j'évite de le congeler. »

Milo: « Ouille, oui, c'est sûr, pas facile. »

Saga restait à coté de Kanon et était encore sous le choc devant l'état de son frère (Syt : Pas costaud, on dirait, le Saga :-)/DP : Lol ! une bonne baffe et ça repart ! :-)/Syt: Lol! Kanon ne vas plus le reconnaître si tu continue à le baffer :-)/DP : Lol ! :-))

Milo s'écarta pour laisser entrer Shion et Aphrodite.

Shion: « Où en est la situation ? »

Camus: « Toujours pareil. Il a une grosse fièvre et il est trop faible pour pouvoir faire des anticorps et faire en sorte que ça passe. »

Shion calme et s'installant à côté de Kanon: « Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas non plus, que d'ici peu, la fièvre le fasse délirer. » regardant Saga « Saga, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, car c'est maintenant que ton frère à besoin de toi. »

Saga: « Je, je, je sais, mais » toujours sous le choc.

Aphro passant un linge humide sur le front de Kanon: « Y'a pas de "mais", Saga. Ressaisis-toi, sinon tu auras droit à une autre gifle ! » (DP : Faut plus qu'il côtoie DM !:-)/Syt : Qui Saga?/DP : Nan ! :-) Aphro ! :-)/Syt : Oh :-))

Saga: « C'est bon, je, je vais me ressaisir. »

Aioros: « Vas faire un tour dehors, ça te fera du bien. On t'appelle si il y a un problème. »

Saga: « Mais… »

Shion: « C'est une bonne idée. Vas prendre une douche, ça te remettra les idées en place. »

Aphro: « Prends le nécessaire et tu n'as qu'à te changer dans ma tente. Oups, non, DM y est. Demandes à Aldébaran si tu peux te changer dans la sienne. »

Saga: « D'accord, merci »

Saga prit ses affaires, et se fit expulser de sa tente. Il restait Camus, Shion, Aioros et Aphro autour du malade, bien qu'entre certains, l'ambiance était loin d'être à la joie.

Shion: « Bon. Aioros, Aphrodite, vous vous occupez des linges humides. Camus, fais en sorte que sa température n'augmente pas. Fais de ton mieux pour l'abaisser mais pas trop, qu'il ne tombe pas en hypothermie. Je vais stimuler son cosmos, pour accélérer sa guérison, et renforcer ses défenses. »

Aioros et Camus: « Bien. »

Aphro: « Entendu. »

Tout le monde se mit à la tache. Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur.

Hakkai voyant toute cette agitation: « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Saga: « Mon frère a de la fièvre parce qu'il est trop faible, ils essayent de faire en sorte de le garder en vie. »

Hakkai surpris par cet énoncé des faits: « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? »

Saga: « Je, je ne sais pas. » toujours un peu choqué

Hakkai: « Vous avez besoin d'un bon remontant. Gojyo ! »

Gojyo: « Haï » (NdSyt : oui en jap)

Hakkai: « Aurais-tu un alcool fort ? »

Gojyo: « J'ai du saké et j'ai réussi à retrouver de l'alcool de singe. »

Hakkai faisant asseoir Saga: « Amènes-moi le plus fort. »

Gojyo: « Ca marche. »

Il alla à leur tente et ramena une bouteille ainsi qu'un verre pour Saga. Il versa l'alcool dans le récipient et le présenta au pauvre chevalier des gémeaux.

Saga: « Euh, je ne suis pas très porté sur l'alcool. »

Hakkai: »C'est juste pour te requinquer. »

Saga: « Mais, euh… »

Hakkai: « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Saga: « Je n'ai jamais tenu l'alcool. »

Hakkai: « Ah. Là, ça risque d'être un problème. »

Saga: « Euh, oui. »

DM qui tendait l'oreille à toute cette agitation: « Une bonne douche froide te remettra d'aplomb. » à Hakkai « Peu de chevaliers tiennent l'alcool, car il n'est pas autorisé dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. »

Gojyo: « Petites natures. »

DM ricanant: « J'ai dit peu. «Tous les chevaliers ne sont pas concernés. »

Gojyo: « Lesquels je vais pouvoir emmener faire la tournée des bars dans la prochaine ville. »

DM: « Milo, Shura, Aphro, et moi. »

Gojyo: « Bon, bah, je serais plus seul pour ma tournée de bars et de jolies filles. »

DM hilare: « Aphro serait foutu de rendre ses demoiselles jalouses ! Généralement, il a plus de succès qu'elles ! »à Saga sur un ton plus sérieux « Tu peux te changer dans ma tente. Moi, je picole ton verre. Dépèches-toi. »

Saga: « Merci. »

Il se lève et va vers la tente de DM pour se changer et en ressort une serviette sur les hanches pour se rendre à la douche improvisée par son frère.

Aiolia: « Eh bah, ça fait bizarre de le voir perdre ses moyens, celui-là ! »

Shura: « Ouais, c'est la dernière chose qu'on aurais pu penser de lui »

Aiolia: « Dis donc, le crabe, depuis quand t'est aussi compatissant et compréhensif ? »

DM buvant cul sec: « Car Kanon, à une tête qui me revient, et qu'il faut ménager le frangin pour qu'il s'en sorte. »

Shura: « Il a la même tête que Saga ! »

DM: « T'as qu'à dire que c'est ma béat de l'année ! »

Shura: « Euh, du siècle tu veux dire. »

DM: « Du millénaire, pendant qu'on y est ! »

Shura: « J'ai pas osé le dire. »

DM: « Tu l'as pensé trop fort, biquette ! »

Shura: « Le crabe bois ton verre et expliques-nous ce que t'a dit l'iceberg pour que tu sois aussi retourné en sortant de sa tente. »

DM: « Ca, n'y comptes pas, biquette. »

Shura: « Bah, pourquoi? »

DM: « T'es trop curieux, et c'est un problème que je règlerais seul, comme un grand. »

Shura: « Ouais, en gros c'est une histoire de fesses :-) »

DM furibond: « Nan, mais tu penses qu'à ça, ou quoi ?! »

Shura: « Non pourquoi toi, oui? »

DM è.é: « T'est pas drôle, le chamois ! »

Shura: « Mais toi oui, crabinou. »

DM: « Grrrrr ! » lui tape sur la tête.

Shura: « Mais DM, t'est méchant. »

DM: « Tu ne le savais pas encore, depuis le temps ? »

Shura: « Si, mais je pensais que tu t'étais assagis. »

DM: « T'as de l'humour, toi. Ce n'est pas en mourrant 3 fois, que je vais "complètement" m'assagir ! »

Shura: « C'est bien dommage. »

DM: « Que veux-tu, j'ai la tête dure ! »

Shura: « Ouep, mais saura t-elle résister aux assauts de Camus ? »

DM redonnant un coup sur la tête de cette pauvre chèvre ! : « 0bsédé ! »

Shura: « Mais, qu'est ce que j'ai dit? »

DM: « Des conneries, comme d'habitude ! »

Shura: « Mais, c'est vrai. Il n'arrête pas de te chambrer. »

DM: « C'est bien pour ça, que le problème n'est pas réglé ! ».

Dans la tente des jumeaux, l'ambiance était chargée d'inquiétude. L'état de Kanon ne s'améliorait pas, et au contraire, s'aggravait, malgré les efforts des personnes réunies. Camus gardait de son mieux sa fraîcheur à un niveau acceptable.

Shion brûlant encore plus son cosmos: « Allez, Kanon. Ne me fais pas la même peur qu'il y a 22 ans. Tiens le coup. »

Aioros: Que s'est-il passé, il y a 22 ans? »

Shion: « Saga et Kanon n'avaient que 6 ans. Un matin, Saga est venu me voir complètement affolé. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait réussit à passer les gardes sans qu'ils ne le voient. Kanon était tombé malade, durant la nuit. Il avait une forte fièvre, et ne s'était pas réveillé malgré les efforts de leur maître. Saga était vraiment paniqué comme tout à l'heure. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait perdre Kanon. Alors qu'il ne semblait pas répondre à mon cosmos, il a répondu à celui de son frère. Sa fièvre a baissé dans la nuit, et il s'est réveillé le lendemain. Il est resté alité quelques jours, ensuite. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Saga. »

Aioros: « Je vais voir s'il s'est calmé, parce que c'est pas un type paniqué qu'il nous faut. »

Shion: « Il y a 22 ans, j'ai mis 2h à le calmer. Espérons qu'avec l'âge, il se calme plus vite. »

Aioros: « Espérons. Il n'a plus 6 ans, non plus. »

Aioros sortit de la tente à la recherche du jumeau de son amour pas encore dévoilé à lui-même.

DM toujours en train de se chamailler avec la chèvre, et voyant Aioros: « Du nouveau ? »

Aioros: « Pas trop. Je viens chercher Saga, en espérant qu'il se soit calmé. »

DM: « Il est sous la douche. » gueulant « Saga ! Magnes-toi le cul ! »

Saga: « Ouais Quoi encore! » restant sous la douche.

DM idem: « Si t'est calmé, on a besoin de toi ! »

Saga ayant légèrement oublié son frère le temps de la douche : « Kanon. »

DM idem: « T'en as encore pour combien de tps ? »

Saga: « 2 minutes et je sors. »

DM à Aioros: « Ses fringues sont sous ma tente. Moi, je vais faire un tour du côté du puit des morts, histoire de surveiller qu'un gémeau ne s'y aventure pas. »

Aioros dans sa barbe: « Pas envie qu'il y aille moi. »

Il alla vers la tente du crabe pour prendre les affaires de Saga et il ressortit et les passa à son propriétaire. Saga compris qu'il devait s'habiller sans perdre de temps. Il sorti peut de temps après, les cheveux toujours mouillés. Pendant ce temps, DM s'était projeté sa propre attaque, et avait disparu. Saga et Aioros retournèrent sous la tente des gémeaux.

Shion regardant Saga pour voir s'il allait mieux: « Saga ? »

Saga: « C'est bon. Je suis calmé. »

Shion: « Bien, car j'ai besoin de ton aide, comme il y a 22 ans. »

Saga: « Bon, ok. »

Il concentra son cosmos pour l'envoyer vers son frère. Saga avait beau faire, son cosmos n'avait pas l'air d'aider son frère.

Shion brûlant intensément son cosmos: « Saga, n'hésites pas à faire exploser ton cosmos. »

Saga ne répondit pas mais intensifia son cosmos jusqu'à l'exploser. Shion s'inquiétait. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Kanon s'enfonçait. Il ne répondait même pas au cosmos de son frère. Il sombrait dans le coma. Pendant ce temps, du côté du puit des morts, DM voyait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

DM: « Merde. Manquais plus que ça. »

DM s'élança vers la silhouette, qui se dirigeait vers ce trou béant. Tout en la rattrapant, il lança un appel à l'aide.

_DM: __« SAGA ! »_

_Saga: « QUOI? »_

_DM: « Sers-toi de tes dimensions, et ramènes ton cul ici ! Je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps ! »_

_Saga ne sachant pas de quoi parlais DM: « QUOI? »_

_DM: « Stronzo ! Ton frère marche inexorablement vers le puit ! Ramènes-toi ! C'est son âme qu'il faut que tu touches ! Vous n'êtes plus aussi liés qu'autrefois ! C'est ce lien qui manque, pour le ramener ! Bouges-toi, à la fin ! »_

Saga comprenant enfin de quoi parlait le crabe, s'envoya sa propre attaque pour le retrouver près du puit des morts.

DM retenant tant bien que mal l'avance de Kanon: « Dépêches-toi avant qu'il ne franchisse cette limite. »

Il désigne un rocher, un peu plus loin.Saga courut pour rejoindre DM et, en même temps, son frère.

DM: « N'essaies pas de le ralentir avec des mots. Ils n'entendent plus, à ce stade là. Saga, vous êtes jumeaux, liés depuis la naissance. Y'a certainement quelque chose qui s'est brisé lors de votre séparation et c'est ça qui le ramènera. »

Saga se mit devant son frère espérant le freiner un peu de cette manière.

DM: « Saga, ne perd pas de temps. Je m'occupe de le freiner. Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Saga essaya de projeter son cosmos vers son jumeau et, sans le faire exprès, y passa ses sentiments pour ce dernier. A sa grande surprise, Kanon se stoppa, et tourna son regard voilé vers lui.

DM: « Continues, Saga. »

Saga accentua ce qu'il faisait mais cette fois, il savait ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Un second cosmos s'éleva alors, venant à la rencontre du sien, un cosmos qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance, un cosmos chargé d'émotions, de souvenirs appartenant à leur passé commun et une voix résonnant dans sa tête, une voix si semblable à la sienne.

_Voix: « Saga ? »_

_Saga: __« Kanon? »_

_Kanon: « Saga, je me sentais si vide. »_

_Saga: « Je suis désolé mon frère, je ne voulais pas. »_

_Kanon: « Je veux rentrer, Saga. »_

_Saga: « On rentre, et je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »_

_Kanon: « Merci. »_

_Saga: « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. On est jumeau. J'aurai dû le savoir que tu allais mal. »_

_Kanon: « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »_

_Saga: « Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon frère. »_

_L_es 2 cosmos se mêlèrent et augmentèrent pour disparaître de ce lieu. Saga, se rematérialisant sous la tente, et l'âme de Kanon réintégrant son corps.DM resta un moment, pour réfléchir tranquillement.(Syt : Lol, pas envie de voir Camus, encore, on dirait :-)/DP : Non ! :-)/Syt : Qui pose the question?/ DP : Laquelle ?/Syt : Est-ce qu'il est revenu?/DP : Qui ?/Syt : Bah, Kanon -.- Tu suis vachement ce que tu fais, ça fait peur !/DP : :-) !) Sous la tente, le cosmos de Kanon brûlait enfin.

Aioros avec une joie faussement contenue: « Il est de retour. » (Syt : Il va se faire cuisiner le plus jeune, là )

Shion soulagé: « Oui. Beau travail, Saga. Il a encore de la fièvre, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va baisser peu à peu. »

Saga s'écroula par terre ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes.

Saga épuisé: « Génial. »

Aphro: « Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? »

Saga : « J'ai été le cherché près du puit des mort, j'ai fait exploser mon cosmos vers lui et en même temps, je crois que j'ai fait passer mes sentiments pour lui. »

Shion: « J'aurais dû y penser. Les jumeaux ont souvent un lien particulier. C'est ce qui a dû te permettre de l'appeler quand vous étiez enfants. »

Saga: « C'est possible. »

Sans prévenir, il tomba dans les vapes.

Aphro soupirant: « Et un 2ème ! » place Saga sur son duvet puis fronçant les sourcils « Saga n'a pas pu s'y rendre seul. »

Camus: « Non, c'est sûr. »

Aphro: « Y'en a qu'un qui a libre accès à cette zone. »

Camus: « DM? »

Aphrodite acquiesça.

Shion: « Vous devriez aller vous reposer, aussi. Saga a besoin de récupérer, et la fièvre de Kanon n'augmentera pas. »

Aioros: « Je peux rester veiller sur eux, au cas où.»

Shion un peu fatigué aussi: « Entendu. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Continue de le rafraîchir, s'il te plait. Camus, Aphrodite, sortons. »

Aioros: « Merci. »

Shion: « En cas de problème, préviens-moi. »

Aioros: « Bien sûr. »

Tout le monde sortit, laissant le plus jeune garder les 2 plus vieux de sa génération. A l'extérieur, tout le monde attendait des nouvelles.

Dohko: « Alors? Comment va le petit? » (Syt : Lol il parle de Kanon :-)/DP : 1m88, l'est plutôt grand, "le petit" ! :-)/Syt : Lol, c'est pour ça :-)).

Shion s'asseyant à ses côté: « Il va mieux. Il a toujours de la fièvre, et est toujours inconscient, mais il est sortit d'affaire. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait le perdre. Saga à réussit à le ramener. Lui aussi, se repose. »

Dohko: « Et Aioros? Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir. »

Shion: « Il joue les gardes-malades. »

Dohko: « Oh. »

Shion: « Eh oui. »

Dohko: « J'espère qu'il sera remercié. »

Shion: « On verra bien. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. »

Dohko: « Tu veux que je t'accompagne? »

Shion: « Ce sera seulement pour un câlin, Dohko. Je dois récupérer, pas m'épuiser encore plus. »

Dohko: « Mais je ne comptais pas t'épuiser, Shion. »

Shion: « Je te connais, depuis le temps ! »

Dohko: « Mouais » une moue boudeuse.

Shion: « Ne boudes pas, mon tigre. » l'embrasse doucement, puis se dirige vers sa tente. « Tu viens ? »

Dohko: « Bien sûr » avec un sourire et suivant son amant.

Milo à Camus: « Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Camus à Milo: « Une fois que je serais sûr que DM est revenu. »

Milo idem: « Il n'est pas là. C'est bien pour ça, qu'Aphrodite est en train de déménager, en faisant une tête d'enterrement. Il a l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour le crabe. »

Camus idem déprimant un peu : « Il n'est pas le seul. »

Milo idem: « Allez, vas te reposer. Je te préviens dès qu'il arrive. »

Camus idem: « C'est bon, je me reposerais après »

Milo idem: « Camus, ne commences pas. Sinon, tu iras le rejoindre là-bas, en tant que pensionnaire ! »

Camus idem: « C'est bon, promis, je me ménage mais je veux attendre son retour. »

Milo idem: « Et pour quoi faire ? Il ne va pas te sauter dans les bras. »

Camus idem: « Je sais. Mais, je veux juste voir son retour. C'est interdit ? »

Milo idem: « T'est impossible ! »

Camus idem: « Je sais. »

Pendant ce temps, Aphro emménageait sous la tente d'Aldébaran.

Aphro Oo: « L'est grand ton duvet, Aldé ! »

Aldé: « Bah ouais. Kanon a prévu large pour moi. Je bouge un peu, la nuit »

Aphro posant ses affaires: « C'est dingue qu'il ait pensé à autant de choses. »

Aldé: « Ouais. A croire qu'il nous connais bien, voir très bien »

Aphro soupirant: « Et nous, on ne sait rien de lui. »

Aldé: « Ouais, je trouve ça un peu dommage. »

Aphro s'asseyant: « Tu n'est pas le seul. »

Aldé s'asseyant aussi: « Faudra remédier à ça quand il sera en meilleur état. »

Aphro: « Oui. D'autant plus, qu'on a bien faillit le perdre. C'était moins une. »

Aldé: « C'est clair. Si Shion, DM et Saga n'avaient pas été là, il était perdu. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas revenu encore DM? »

Aphro: « Non, et ça m'inquiète. Je n'aime pas le savoir là-bas. Ce lieu est sordide. »

Il réprime un frisson, en se souvenant de ce lieu. (DP : Bah oui, Rhadamanthe l'y a balancé avec DM ! :-)/Syt : Lol)

Aldé: « Mais pourquoi est-il resté là-bas, aussi ? »

Aphro: « Je ne sais pas, mais Camus y est pour quelque chose. »

Aldé: « Ouais, sûrement. Vu comme il lui tourne autour. »

Aphro: « Il le déstabilise plus, qu'autre chose. Il ne fait que le braquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire, sous la tente ? »

Aldé: « J'suis pas encore devin, j'peux pas te le dire. »

Aphro: « Non, c'est vrai. Mais, t'est suffisamment patient pour m'écouter. Merci, pour ça. »

Aldé: « Une chance que je le sois, parce que avec les garnements qui aiment bien venir à mon temple, j'serais mal. »

Aphro: « "les garnements" ? Tu parles de qui, là ? »

Aldé: « Kiki, et des orphelins. »

Aphro: « Les bronzes, ou la totalité du Sanctuaire ? »

Aldé: « Eh, les bronzes, des mômes, plus trop maintenant, tu vois. Non je parlais de ceux qui sont à l'orphelinat où va souvent Kiki »

Aphro: « Ils ont l'autorisation de venir au Sanctuaire ? »

Aldé: « A croire. Et puis, ça nous fait un peu de visite parce que c'est mort sinon surtout depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé moins nombreux » (Syt : Bah vi, 6 chevaliers en moins, ça dû paraître :-)/DP : Lol ! :-)).

Aphro: « C'est sûr que ça doit être relativement calme et je parie que personne n'a songé à s'occuper de mes rosiers. »

Aldé: « Euh, tes rosiers vont très bien »

Aphro oô: « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Aldé: « Euh » se massant la nuque « C'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. »

Aphro OO.: « Vraiment ? Enfin, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais pourquoi ? » (Syt : Merci de la colle/ Dp : :-))

Aldé: « Bah euh, je savais que si tu retrouvais ton jardin façon désert, t'allais gueuler, et puis, j'aime bien jardiner un peu aussi donc je m'en suis occupé. »

Aphro souriant lui sautant au cou : « Merci, merci beaucoup, Aldébaran ! »

Aldé se retrouvant au sol et gêné un peu rouge : « Euh, de rien. »

Aphro se relevant, et l'aidant à faire de même: « Excuses-moi, Aldébaran. »

Aldé toujours un peu rouge: « Ce n'est rien. »

Aphro voyant qu'il est responsable de sa gène: « Si tu préfères que j'aille dormir sous une autre tente, ce soir, ... »

Aldé: « Non, non c'est bon, j'ai juste un peu chaud, c'est tout :-) »

Aphro amusé: « Pourtant, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça. »

Aldé: « Ah, euh. »

Aphro souriant: « Respire, Aldébaran. »

Aldé: « Je respire. »

Aphro bienveillant: « Bien. » prenant une pose le mettant en valeur « Que penses-tu de l'amour entre 2 hommes ? » (DP : La bienveillance s'est barrée on ne sait où ! :-)/Syt: Lol)

Aldé rouge: « Gloups, quoi? OO »

Aphro ne bougeant pas d'un poil: « As-tu quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ? »

Aldé idem: « Non, pas du tout. »

Aphro idem: « Est-ce que je t'attire ? »

Il vit le big blush du taureau.

Aphro se plantant devant Aldé: « Me repousserais-tu si je t'embrassais ? »

Aldé ne pu répondre toujours aussi rouge. Aphro approcha son visage lentement, laissant le temps à notre pauvre taureau, d'éviter le baiser s'il ne voulait pas. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Aphro captura ses lèvres. (DP : Le rugbyman est ferré ! :-)/Syt: Lol, comme un poisson?). Aldé un peu sous le choc encore, se laissa petit à petit submerger par le baiser et y pris part. Pendant ce temps, sous la 3ème tente, (DP : 3ème temple ? :-) ), Elektra, qui avait assisté à tout ce remue ménage, s'était rapprochée d'Aioros, et quémandait des caresses. Aioros qui ne voulait pas que la dragonne réveille ses maîtres, lui accorda celles-ci avec bienveillance. La dragonne vint se lover sur ses jambes, attendant le réveil des 2 frères. Peu de temps après, Saga se réveillait en sursaut, le souffle court.

Aioros près de Saga: « Ca va? »

Saga tentant de retrouver son souffle, et tournant son regard vers Kanon: « Comment as-t-il pu supporter ça toutes les nuits, depuis 13ans. »

Aioros un peu paumé: « De quoi? »

Saga: « Ses cauchemars. Ils sont si angoissants. »

Aioros: « A ce point ? » s'inquiétant pour l'autre jumeau.

Saga frissonnant: « Je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point. » angoissé « Par tous les dieux, qu'ai-je fais ? »

Aioros: « Saga, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Saga: « C'est moi qui ai rompu notre lien et ça, sans m'en rendre compte. » se reprenant un peu « Où en est sa fièvre ? »

Aioros: « Elle est descendue. Il dort maintenant, tout danger est écarté. »

Saga soulagé et épuisé: « Merci. »

Aioros: « De rien. »

Saga épuisé: « Fais-moi penser à remercier Death-Mask, aussi. »

Aioros: « Euh ouais, mais j'crois qu'il n'est pas encore revenu à ce que j'ai pu entendre. »

Saga idem: « Je me demande ce qu'il trouve à cet endroit, pour y rester aussi longtemps. »

Aioros: « Moi aussi. »

Alors que Saga se rendormait, DM réapparaissait au milieu du camp, dans un halo doré. Camus vit que son crabe était de retour et semblait plus ou moins en bonne forme. Comme il l'avait promis à Milo, dès qu'il vit que DM allait bien, il partit sous sa tente pour aller se reposer, enfin essayer.

DM aux chevaliers présents: « Mauvaise nouvelle, même en passant par l'enfer, je n'ai trouvé aucun passage vers le Sanctuaire. A croire que le chemin que je prends d'habitude, n'existe plus.

Mü: « Eh bah, si même toi tu ne peux pas nous trouver le chemin que tu prends habituellement, il va vraiment falloir trouver cette déesse. »

DM légèrement énervé par la situation: « C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. De plus, j'ai senti une présence de notre connaissance. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait dans le coin. Si on ne peut plus se balader tranquille, sans que cet emmerdeur débarque, je change de crémerie. » (DP : A ton avis, de qui, il parle ? :-)/Syt : Euh Hadès ou Rhadamanthe?/DP : 2ème solution ! :-)/Syt : Lol, bah je crois qu'il va changer de crémerie là, le crabe :-)/DP: Lol ! :-))

Shura: « Oh, calmes-toi. Il nous a tous fait vivre un enfer mais bon. »

DM: « Je me calme, si je veux, Shura. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit dans le coin et le cosmos que j'ai senti, n'était pas celui d'un défunt ! Et ce n'est certainement pas à ma présence, qu'il a décidé de se pointer. »

Shura: « A laquelle, alors. A part toi ou Kanon, il n'y avait personne d'autre. » tiltant « Putain, Kanon. Il veux sa revanche sur lui à tout les coups. »

DM: « J'en ai bien peur. Seulement, voilà, le challenger n'est pas au mieux de sa force et ça soulève d'autres questions. »

Mü: « Lesquels? »

DM: « Est-ce que Rhadamanthe a survécu au combat, ou a-t-il ressuscité comme nous ? Et si c'est la 2ème solution, pourquoi ? Tous les spectres ont-ils subis le même traitement ? Qu'en est-il d'Athéna et des autres ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec notre présence ici, et le fait qu'on ne retrouve pas la route du Sanctuaire ? »

Shura: « Wow wow wow. Calmos le crabe, arête de réfléchir, t'as de la fumée qui sort du cerveau. »

DM énervé: « Dit que je suis incapable de réfléchir, pendant que tu y es ! »

Shura: « J'ai pas dit ça! J'ai dit que tu chauffais, c'est tout. »

DM idem: « Y'a de quoi ! »

Shura: « Eh, oh calmos, j't'ai rien fait moi. »

DM se contenta de grogner à cette réponse.

Shura: « Eh, mais il t'arrive quoi, DM ? »

DM: « Il m'arrive que ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez ! »

Gojyo: « On a l'habitude nous, rassurez-vous :-) »

DM: « On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à lui et si toute la smala suit, on va être à la fête, sans armures ! »

Gojyo: « Ils sont si dangereux que ça? »

DM: « Ca dépend desquels. »

Gojyo: « Oh. »

DM: « Je vais faire un tour. Mü, tu préviendras Shion ? »

Mü: « Bien sûr. »

Après avoir eu confirmation, DM s'éloigna du camp, sous la pluie. Dans sa tente, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reposer et que s'il sortait par un certain côté de celle ci, il se ferait remonter les bretelles par son ami, Camus sortit par l'autre côté de la tente et alla se promener sous la pluie. (Syt : I'm singing in the rain :-)/DP : Lol ! :-))

Milo réfléchissant: « D'un certain côté, il a raison de s'inquiéter. »

Shura: « C'est sûr, ce n'est pas un petit morceau qui nous tombera sur le museau si ça arrive. »

Hakkai: « Qui est ce Rhadamanthe ? »

Shura: « Un bon copain à Kanon. »

Hakkai: « Oô ? »

Milo: « Rhadamanthe est l'un des 3 juges des Enfers. Il a envoyé ad vitam æternam 5 d'entre nous et Kanon l'a affronté en Enfer. »

Gojyo: « Oh, sympa votre copain. »

Aiolia: « Ce spectre est loin d'être un ami et ça n'annonce rien de bon. »

Shura: « C'est sûr mais celui qui risque le plus de nous 14, c'est quand même Kanon. »

Hakkai: « A ce point ? »

Shura: « C'est Kanon qui l'a envoyé dans le royaume des morts. »

Milo: « Et il en est mort, lui aussi. »

Mü: « Peut-être mais Rhadamanthe va vouloir, à tout prix, sa revanche s'il trouve Kanon. »

Milo: « J'vous dit pas la tête que va faire Saga, quand il sera mis au courant. »

Shura: « J'veux pas être dans le coin, moi. »

Milo: « Kanon serait fichu d'accepter le combat. »

Shura: « C'est vrai, ça. »

Hakkai: « Son état ne le lui permettrait pas, non ? »

Milo se souvenant de la volonté dont Kanon fit preuve, lorsqu'il a enduré son Scalet Needle : « Quand il est déterminé, il est prêt à tout. »

Gojyo: « Eh bah, on est pas sortit. »

Milo: « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Pendant ce temps, DM se rafraîchissait les idées sous la flotte, et repartait dans ses réflexions interrompues à l'approche du cosmos du juge, réflexions interrompues une nouvelle fois par l'arrivée d'un casse-pieds de sa connaissance.

Tsuzuku…..

Voila pour le cinquième chap et un pseudo couple se met en place enfin qui nous dit que certain finiront ensemble.

Je crois que tout les couples ont été trouvés, quoique la, certain se sont vachement rapproché et dans le prochain ça sera encore pire. Ça va aller très vite dans les relations entre chacun. Et les ennuis ne vont pas tardé aussi. Oubliez pas les reviews ont aime toujours autant.

kisu


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel / Dark Polaris

**Bêta correctrice** : Camus du verseau

**Série: **Saint Seiya / Saiyuki

**Genre : **Général humour, beaucoup d'humour même :-)

**Disclaimers : **Bon personne n'est a nous c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

**Couple** : Dohko/Shion, Hakkai/Gojyo, Aphro/Aldébaran d'autre couple dans ce chap hum peut être il faut lire, sinon la réponse en fin de chapitre.

**Note 1: **c'est un délire msn au départ fait par Syt et Dark Polaris, mais notre bêta s'ennuyant a voulu mettre en ligne donc le voila.

**Note 2 : **Bon, pas de menace et promis j'en fais plus, mais bon j'ai eu droit a quelques reviews, alors continué, j'adore les lire, même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus, non plutôt nous gueuler dessus.

**Note 3** : Après un moment d'absence Camus est enfin revenu et avec plusieurs chapitres mais pour la suite je ne pourrais vous dire quand elle arrivera une fois tout les chap postés ce que je ferai une fois la semaine pour faire durer le plaisir .

**Résumé :** Les chevaliers sont ressuscités mais ils se retrouvent tous avec Shion et Kanon dans un monde qui leur est inconnu. Par chance ils sont tombé sur le groupe de Sanzo qui partagent leur route. Chacun découvre les méandre de vivre en groupe mais aussi pour certain les prémices de l'amour.

Chapitre 6

Camus qui s'était éclipsé de sa tente et de son geôlier s'était retrouvé aussi sous la pluie et ne faisait pas attention à qui pouvait s'y trouver, tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.

DM résigné à pas être tranquille: « Tu me poursuis, ou quoi ? »

Camus: « Hein quoi? » sortant de sa léthargie « Je ne te poursuis pas, DM. »

DM soupirant: « Bon, bah puisque que t'est là, autant en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair. »

Camus: « Je croyais que c'était fait. »

DM s'énervant: « T'appelles ça, une mise au clair ? Ca l'est peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour moi ! Si ce n'est pas une blague que t'as échafaudé avec le scorpion, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ça me tombe dessus ! »

Camus s'énervant aussi: « Une blague! Une blague? Tu me crois assez con pour m'amuser avec ce genre de chose. »

DM idem: « Alors pourquoi moi ?! »

Camus idem: « Parce que je t'aime espèce d'imbécile d'italien. »

DM refroidit pour le coup: « Tu quoi ? Houlà, mourir 3 fois, ça ne te réussit pas. Tu ne peux pas être...et en plus de moi...J'ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui on s'attache d'un tel amour. Encore, en amitié, quoi qu'il faille être cinglé pour être ami avec moi. Regarde Aphro ! Je suis antipathique, cinglant, cinglé, aussi...et la liste est longue. Alors comment tu pourrais être tombé amoureux de moi, avec tout ça ? »

Camus: « Un jour, mon maître m'a dit que l'amour ne se commandait pas, que le cœur avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait elle-même. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

DM se pinçant l'arrête du nez, un peu dépassé: « Attend voir, c'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait refouler de tels sentiments, que ça nuit plus qu'autre chose, qu'il fallait être aussi froid que ta chère banquise ? »

Camus: « Ouais, bah la mort m'aura appris certaines choses. »

DM désabusé: « T'as dû atterrir sur la tête, pour tomber amoureux d'un rouspéteur comme moi. Camus, je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je suis un assassin pas un romantique, malgré mes souches italiennes. Tu vas te casser les dents plus qu'autre chose, avec moi. »

Camus: « Parce que moi, je suis peut-être un romantique? J'suis aussi froid que la glace quand je le veux et j'ai un sale caractère aussi »

DM tentant de le raisonner: « Camus, je prenais plaisir à tuer. Tu crois vraiment qu'un type comme moi, est capable d'aimer autre chose que les tueries ? »

Camus avec une voix calme: « Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je ne te demande pas de réponse. Je ne veux même pas t'imposer ma présence. Je voulais juste que tu le sache, c'est tout. »

DM ne sachant plus du tout ce qu'il doit faire, ou penser: « Ca me fait une belle jambe. J'ai plus l'habitude qu'on me déteste, qu'on m'aime ! T'as le chic pour me déstabiliser ! »

Camus idem: « Je ne voulais pas, excuses moi. »

DM ne répondit pas, et se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre, couché à terre, en soupirant.

Camus commençant à partir: « Je crois que je vais te laisser. »

DM changeant un peu de sujet: « T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit aux autre, tout à l'heure ? »

Camus s'arrêtant mais étant de dos : « Sur? Tu as dit tellement de chose. »

DM: « La merde qui risque de nous tomber dessus. »

Camus idem: « Non, j'étais sous ma tente à essayer de me reposer. »

DM: « Après que Saga ait réussit à remporter l'âme de Kanon, je suis resté un peu du côté du puit. J'ai senti le cosmos du Wyvern dans le coin, et il était tout sauf mort. »

Camus idem: « On risque de venir nous voir, on dirait. »

DM: « Il a certainement senti Kanon et il n'y a aucun passage vers le Sanctuaire. »

Camus idem: « Bien. Rien d'autre? »

DM s'allongeant sur le tronc, soupirant et fermant les yeux: « Une foule d'interrogations. »

Camus repartant: « Je vais te laisser alors, Angelo. »

DM toujours ds la même position: « Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à m'appeler par ce prénom ? »

Camus s'arrêtant à nouveau: « Parce qu'il te va bien. »

DM: « Je n'ai rien d'un ange, Camus. C'est bien pour ça que je ne le porte plus. Il est mort depuis bien longtemps. »

Camus toujours de dos: « Qui a dit qu'un ange devait être forcément bon. »

DM riant légèrement: « On voit bien que tu n'est pas italien. »

Camus idem: « Non, français mais je pense que ça ne doit pas changer grand-chose. »

DM: « Ma mère était une grenouille de bénitier. Voilà ce qui fait toute la différence. »

Camus idem: « Ah. Elle pensais sûrement à bien en te nommant ainsi. »

DM: « Et regarde le résultat. »

Camus idem: « Tu as juste des ailes noires, c'est tout. »

DM: « Très poétique, Camus. Mais je suis loin de ses aspirations. Elle a du se retourner tellement de fois dans sa tombe, qu'elle s'est sans doute remise dans sa position initiale. »

Camus idem: « Ou peut-être est-elle fière de tes choix finaux. »

DM: « Ca m'étonnerait. Assassin n'était pas dans son optique. »

Camus idem: « C'est sûr. Mais, je te vois mal être devenu prêtre. »

DM: « Ca, c'était pas dans l'optique du Sanctuaire. »

Camus idem: « C'est sûr. Et puis, je ne te vois pas en blanc, ça ferais tache. »

DM: « Le blanc, c'est salissant. Le noir cache toutes les saloperies qu'on peut faire, le sang, en particulier. »

Camus idem: « Mais, je ne pense pas que les prêtres italiens soient en noir. »

DM: « Ah oui ? Et Don Camillo, alors ? »

Camus idem: « Il n'est pas français, lui? »

DM: « L'acteur oui, mais le personnage, non. Ça se passe en Italie. »

Camus idem: « Oh, excuses-moi alors. Je ne suis pas très téléphile. »

DM: « Pas grave. »

Camus idem commençant à partir une 3ème fois: « Je vais rentrer. Ne reste pas trop en dehors du camp. Aphro pourrais s'inquiéter pour toi. »

DM: « Je crois qu'Aphro est trop occupé pour ça. »

Camus s'arrêtant encore: « Comment peux-tu le savoir? »

DM: « J'ai senti son cosmos. Je le reconnaîtrais entre milles. Il est en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques avec Aldébaran. »

Camus idem: « Oh. »

Encore heureux que DM ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur sur les joues de l'homme de glace.

Camus : Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre. »

DM: « Aphro s'est toujours demandé si les bras d'Aldé étaient aussi sécurisants qu'il en avaient l'air. A croire qu'Aldébaran a craqué pour la friture. »

Camus idem: « A croire. C'est marrant comme certains ont des choix un peu spéciaux. »

DM: « Tu parles d'expérience, là. »

Camus idem: « Pas précisément. »

DM: « C'est-à-dire ? »

Camus idem: « Le petit Aioros a, comme qui dirait, flashé pour ce cher Kanon. »

DM: « C'est pour ça, qu'il le veille. »

Camus idem: « Oui. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne la moitié de ses actes, lui-même. »

DM: « Les affres de l'adolescence. »

Camus idem: « On est tous passé par là. »

DM: « Pas mécontent que ce soit terminé. »

Camus idem avec une voix un peu ironique: « Tu l'as dit. »

DM: « ... »

Camus idem: « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais te laisser. »

DM: « ... »

Camus reprenant pour la 4ème fois la route du retour: « Je vais prendre ça pour un "non". »

DM: « ATCHA ! » reniflant « Beuh...c'est pas vrai...manquait plus que ça ! »

Camus s'arrêtant une fois encore: « Tu devrais rentrer, ça serait ironique que la mort attrape la mort. »

DM: « Pour que tu me prives d'un café qui me réchaufferait, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. »

Camus idem: « Si tu me promets que tu descends un peu ta consommation de caféine, je te le rend. »

DM: « Vraiment ? ATCHA ! »bougonne en italien.

Camus idem: « Ais-je déjà manqué à ma parole? »

DM: « Tu m'as gelé mon café, ce matin. »

Camus idem: « Je te passerais la boîte de café, ça te va? »

DM: « Ca marche. » se lève.

Camus idem: « Bien. »

DM: « Mais, t'auras de mes nouvelles, si j'ai un café glacé. »

Camus idem: « Ok. »

A l'approche du camp, DM vit Camus bifurquer.

DM: « Oô ? « Tu vas où ? »

Camus: « Je suis sensé dormir sous ma tente, si Milo me vois débarquer avec toi, je suis un homme mort. »

DM mort de rire: « Ah, il est beau, le chevalier du Verseau ! »

Camus: « Eh, oh. On voit que t'as jamais eu affaire à Milo quand il est furax. »

DM: « Non, mais Aphro furax car on piétine un de ses rosiers, si. Ça se vaut peut-être ? »

Camus: « Il y a des chances. »

DM: « Et tu crois qu'il ne va pas se rendre compte que tu es trempé, et que l'intérieur de la tente est dans le même état ? »

Camus: « Vais essayer de le duper. »

DM: « Comment ? »

Camus: « Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien. »

DM haussant les épaules: « Je verrais bien si ça marche ou pas. »

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du camp. Camus alla vers sa tente espérant que Milo n'y soit pas venu entre temps. Lorsque Camus entra sous sa tente, il aurait préféré rester dehors.

Milo: « T'était partit conter fleurette au crustacé ? »

Camus surpris: « Milo ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Milo: « Bah, voyons ! T'était sensé te reposer ! »

Camus: « Je n'y arrivais pas, j'ai été prendre l'air. »

Milo: « Et ? »

Camus: « Et c'est tout. »

Milo: « Le tourteau était lui aussi sous la flotte. Tu l'as vu ? »

Camus hésitant : « Euh non. »

Milo: « Ah ! Tu hésites ! Alors ? »

Camus: « Euh. »

Milo lui balançant une serviette.: « Ca s'est mal passé ? »

Camus: « Je suis bon pour le célibat à perpétuité. »

Milo: « A ce point là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Camus tombant sur son duvet: « Qu'il n'était pas un romantique, qu'il était un tueur, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'aimais, voilà. »

Milo: « Tu vas le tremper. » tirant sur le duvet, pour l'extirper de sous les fesses de son colocataire. « Il t'a dit juste ça, comme ça, ou il était bizarre ? »

Camus: « Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. »

Milo: « Parce qu'il était tout sauf un assassin quand il a envoyé Saga à la douche. Et puis, il a décidé de lui-même d'aller vérifier si l'âme de Kanon n'allait pas faire une virée en enfer. »

Camus: « Ah oui? »

Milo: « Ouais. Je crois qu'il faut que tu creuses. »

Camus: « Je ne sais pas. »

Milo: « Il a l'air d'avoir un drôle de passé. C'est peut-être là, la clé. »

Camus: « ça, pour avoir un drôle de passé, j'en ai eu un aperçu. »

Milo: « Ah bon ? Racontes ? »

Camus: « Je ne sais pas si je peux. »

Milo acquiesçant : « Et il s'est confié comme ça ? ça ne devait pas être bien méchant, ce qu'il a dit. Ca devait seulement être la surface. »

Camus: « C'était à propos de son prénom. »

Milo: « Faut dire qu'il y a une sacré différence, entre s'appeler Death Mask, et Angelo. Le parfait contraire. »

Camus un petit sourire : « Oui. »

Milo: « Allez, ne perd pas espoir. Il faut juste que tu grattes encore un peu et sèches-toi, bon sang ! »

Camus: « Ouais ouais, maman. »

Milo lui balance une autre serviette.

Camus: « Hé ! » enlevant la serviette qui lui était tombée sur le visage « Il parait qu'il va falloir piquer des boules quiès à DM. »

Milo: « Hein ? »

Camus: « Il y a une seconde tente qui va devenir bruyante. »

Milo: « Oô ? »

Camus: « Ah, je vois que j'ai été le premier prévenu on dirait. »

Milo: « Mais de quoi parles-tu? Qui ? »

Camus: « Le taureau et le poisson se sont mis ensembles. »

Milo: « Eux ? Mais y avait rien qu'annonçait ça ! »

Camus: « Je sais. »

Milo: « Tu tiens ça de DM ? Comment a t'il su ? »

Camus: « Il aurait reconnu l'aura d'Aphro en plein exercice physique avec Aldé. »

Milo Oo: « On n'a rien senti, nous ! Alors qu'on est dans le camp ! »

Camus: « Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre comment il a fait. »

Milo: « Ce type est un vrai mystère. Mais moi, je parlais d'une autre situation. »

Camus: « Laquelle? »

Milo: « Rhadamanthe. »

Camus: « Il n'est quand même pas déjà arrivé? »

Milo: « Ah bah, t'est au courant aussi. Non, il n'est pas encore là, sinon, je ne serais pas dans cette tente. Shion a été mis au courant. Il a décidé d'une petite réunion pendant le déjeuner, pour en parler avec tout le monde. Les seuls qui ne seront pas présents, seront Saga et Kanon. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Camus: « Ok. Pourquoi les jumeaux ne doivent pas être au courant? »

Milo: « Disons qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas en état d'y assister. Saga est encore dans les pommes, et Kanon ne s'est pas encore réveillé. »

Camus: « Ah, d'accord. Les deux animaux sont au courant ou pas? »

Milo: « Non, pas encore. Ca vient de se décider et comme Aphro ne ressortait pas, on a pensé qu'il se reposait. Mais bon, je me demande qui va oser les interrompre. »

Au même moment, DM qui avait été informé de la réunion, c'était proposé pour avertir Aphro.

DM ouvrant légèrement la tente, sans regarder dedans: « Aphro, modères tes ardeurs, tu vas effrayer ce pauvre Aldé. Réunion exceptionnelle durant le déjeuner. La situation a évolué. A tout à l'heure ! »

DM repart comme il était venu, et partit se sécher. (Syt : Lol. Comment je relance après moi :-)/DP : Je ne sais pas ! :-) ) Sous la tente, Aldé c'était figé, et Aphro était limite mort de rire.

Aldé: « Euh, on est sensé faire quoi maintenant? »

Aphro réprimant son fou rire: « Tu vas devoir t'habituer au manque de civisme de DM. Ne t'inquiète pas, le connaissant, il n'a pas regardé. Et tu as de la chance, il t'a adopté. Sinon, il ne se serait pas gêné pour rentrer. »

Aldé: « J'ai vraiment de la chance, alors. »

Aphro: « Beaucoup même. Tu verras, il est adorable quand il ne bougonne pas ! »

Aldé: « J'espère bien. Pas envie de devoir me le farcir si je monte à chaque fois. »

Aphro souriant: « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne t'embêtera pas. Il laisse les autres tranquille, quand c'est une histoire de cœur. Là, il m'a chambré, mais il ne recommencera pas. Il est un peu comme les chats. Les chats ont peur de l'eau, lui a tout simplement peur de l'amour mais ne le répètes pas, sinon il va me tordre le cou ! »

Aldé: « Ok, je garde le secret et aurait il quelqu'un en vu? »

Aphro: « Lui, non. Mais un glaçon lui tourne autour dangereusement, et ça le gène. Y'a qu'à voir sa tête après sa dispute avec lui. »

Aldé: « Donc, il se sont bien disputés, tout les deux ? »

Aphro: « Pour qu'il ait des envies de meurtres, ça ne fait aucun doute et sa mine sombre après, confirme mes doutes. »

Aldé: « Eh bah. Ils sont mal barrés, tous les deux. »

Aphro se nichant dans les bras du taureau: « Il faudrait qu'il évite de le pousser à bout. »

Aldé resserrant sa prise sur le poisson: « Il faudrait qu'il aille déjà recommencer à l'asticoter, et ça, ce n'est pas sûr »

(Syt : Bah vi, ça se taille vite ces bestiole :-)/DP : Lol ! :-) Ce n'est pas une anguille, non plus ! :-)/ Syt : Nan, mais t'as déjà essayé de garder de la poiscaille dans les main toi?/DP : Euh non, moi mon poisson, il est toujours mort dans mon assiette !/Syt : Lol, bah moi je te dit qu'un poisson vivant, quand tu le prends dans les mains, ça se taille/DP : Pourquoi tiens-tu un poisson vivant aussi ? Vive, le Capitaine Igloo ! :-)/Syt : Mais, quand j'étai petite, on allait pécher avec mes parents).

Aphro: « A ton avis, en quoi la situation a évolué ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour annoncer qu'on est ensemble, que Shion convoque tout le monde. »

Aldé: « Je ne pense pas. »

Aphro: « Et vu le ton de DM, la situation n'a pas évolué en bien. »

Aldé: « Il y a des chances. Et c'est pas Camus qui va aller le voir. »

Aphro: « Manquerait plus que ça. Il a tendance à le braquer, et après, c'est moi qui dois le calmer. »

Aldé: « C'est si susceptible que ça, les crabes? »

Aphro: « Quand ça lui plait pas, oui ! »

Aldé: « Eh ben. »

Aphro: « Il a son caractère. »

Aldé: « C'est sûr. »

Aphro soupire et se resserre encore plus contre Aldé.

Aldé: « Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais on devrais y aller avant que ton copain ne revienne, peut-être. »

Aphro: « Il ne reviendra pas, je te l'ai dit. Mais c'est vrai qu'on devrait y aller. »

Aldé: « Je n'aimerais pas qu'on vienne nous chercher dans cette position. »

Aphro amusé: « Rhooohhh, tu ne l'aimes pas cette position ? »

Aldé: « Si, mais je n'aimerais pas être pris en flag, c'est tout. »

Aphro légèrement blessé s'écartant de lui: « Oh. »

Aldé voulant le reprendre contre lui: « Aphro »

Aphro évitant l'étreinte, en se rhabillant: « Non, tu as raison. Etre pris en flag avec moi, n'est pas le mieux pour une réputation. »

Il sort de la tente. Aldé passa une main sur son visage puis se leva à son tour pour s'habiller et rejoignit tout le monde dehors. Tout le monde était là. Aphrodite s'était assit à côté de DM, qui les cheveux encore un peu mouillés, s'était enroulé dans son duvet. Camus, bizarrement, était dans le même état et se tenait le plus loin possible du crabe.

Shion: « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Death Mask nous a ramené de mauvaises nouvelles, en revenant du puit de mort. Rhadamanthe était dans les parages, et bien vivant, selon son cosmos. » regardant qui acquiesce « Et tout laisse à penser qu'il en a après Kanon. »

Il fait une pause pour entendre les réactions de tous.

Aioros: « Pourquoi Kanon? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il lui en voudrait à lui plus qu'à un autre »

DM: « Quand nous étions devant le Mur des Lamentations, tu n'as peut-être pas fait attention, mais il y a eu une puissante explosion de cosmos : celle de Kanon, emportant un autre cosmos : celui de Rhadamanthe. Le Wyvern veut certainement sa revanche. »

Aioros: « Il me passera sur le corps avant. » se levant brusquement puis voyant son geste il se rassit « Excusez-moi. »

Aiolia: « Et, c'est moi qu'on traite d'impulsif. »

DM: « C'est plus de son âge que du tien. »

Aioros rougit un peu sous la remarque.

Shion reprenant: « De plus, il n'y a aucun passage vers le Sanctuaire, en passant par là-bas. »

Dokho: « Comment as-tu reconnu le cosmos de Kanon, DM? Tu ne le connaissait pas. »

DM: « Qui te dit que je ne le connaissais pas ? »

Dokho: « Il ne devait pas se faire connaître de vous, il me semble. »

DM: « Je suis loin d'être idiot, et Saga n'a jamais eu le don d'ubiquité. J'étais jeune, mais tout de même ! Voir Saga dans une arène d'entraînement, et cinq minutes après, voir un deuxième gars qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux, et pas fringué pareil, y a de quoi se poser des questions ! »

Dokho: « C'est sûr mais il ne devait pas avoir de contact avec vous quand même. »

DM: « Et voyez le résultat ! »

Dokho: « Ce n'est pas nous qui avons instauré cette loi. »

DM: « Qui est soit dit en passant, complètement débile, comme le port du masque obligatoire pour les femmes chevaliers, et la règle stupide "t'as vu mon visage, je dois te tuer ou je dois t'aimer". »

Dokho: « Va dire ça aux anciens de 1000 ans avant notre époque à Shion et moi. »

DM: « Les règles, c'est fait pour évoluer. Mais au lieu de ça, on se retrouve avec des règles archaïques, qui dirigent nos vies. »

Dokho: « On ne va pas se lancer dans un débat sur les règles en vigueur au sanctuaire quand même. »

DM: « Bah si ça motive Shion à rafraîchir le tout ! »

Dokho sur le point de craquer: « Veut ma montagne, ma cascade et Shiryu qui ne dit rien. »

Shion lui tapotant l'épaule: « Calmes-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Death Mask, toi aussi. Promis, je moderniserais les règles, mais en attendant, revenons à notre problème actuel. Et pour ce qui est de ta rencontre avec Kanon, je suis sûr qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de se montrer. »

Aioros: « C'est sûr, parce que même moi je l'ai à peine rencontré, je le prenais pour Saga à chaque fois. »

Shion: « Kanon était très doué pour imiter Saga. Mais je doute que Saga puisse imiter Kanon. »

Aioros: «Je doute aussi. »

Shion: « Revenons à notre problème, maintenant. »

Dokho: « Oui, on a un peu trop divergé. »

Shion: « La présence du Wyvern soulève de multiples questions, questions exprimées par DM. »

Camus qui était absent à ce moment-là: « Et lesquels? »

Shion: «Death Mask ? »

DM acquiesce.

DM: « Est-ce que Rhadamanthe a survécu au combat, ou a-t-il ressuscité comme nous ? Et si c'est la 2ème solution, pourquoi ? « Tout les spectres ont-ils subit le même traitement ? Qu'en est-il d'Athéna et des autres ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec notre présence ici, et le fait qu'on ne retrouve pas la route du Sanctuaire ? »

Camus: « Je vois. »

Shion: « Il est vrai que la situation est alarmante, si tous les spectres ont été ressuscités. »

Mü: « Ce n'est pas sûr qu'on puisse les battre sans armures. »

Shion: « Il va falloir être prudent. »

Mü: «Très même. »

DM: « Il va falloir rassembler des infos. Le meilleur moyen est d'y retourner. »

Camus: « C'est dangereux. »

DM: « Tu vois une autre solution ? »

Camus: « Non, pas pour le moment. »

DM: « Alors, il y a que celle là, pour le moment. »

Camus: « Mais, tu n'y vas pas seul. »

DM: « Et puis quoi encore ! L'un de vos cosmos, aurait le même effet qu'un néon clignotant au dessus de nous ! »

Camus: « Ca fait plaisir. »

DM: « C'est la vérité. »

Camus: « Et pour toi non, peut-être ? »

DM: « T'oublie que j'y vais depuis des lustres. Je fais partie du décor. »

Camus: « Fait ce que tu veux. »

DM: « C'est ce que je fais toujours. »

Camus ne disant plus rien: « Hn » (Syt : Quand je disait que c'était le Heero français :-)/DP : Lol ! :-))

Shion: « Vous avez terminé ? »

Camus: « Hn »

DM: « Oui. »

Shion soupire, désespéré.

_Dokho par télépathie: « Les explications n'ont pas dû beaucoup les aider. »_

_Shion: « En effet. Ils sont intenables ! »_

_Dokho: « Ils ne sont pas les seuls on dirait. » (Syt : Les commères épisode 3/__DP : La revanche des commères !_ :-)_/__Syt : Lol)_

_Shion blasé: « Qui ? »_

_Dokho: « Regardes un peu Aldé et Aphro. »_

_Shion dépité: « Oh, c'est pas vrai. Deux de plus à gérer. »_

_Dokho: « Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'aura pas à s'occuper d'eux. »_

_Shion: « Pourquoi? »_

_Dokho: « Je ne sait pas, peut-être l'air déterminé de ce cher Aldé. »_

_Shion: « T'oublies un facteur. »_

_Dokho: « Lequel? »_

_Shion: « DM. »_

_Dokho: « Et pourquoi ? Oô »_

_Shion: « Quand Aphrodite est venu s'asseoir auprès de lui, il a regardé méchamment Aldébaran. Death Mask a toujours un peu protégé Aphrodite sans que ça se voie réellement. »_

_Dokho: « Eh bah, il a intérêt à être prudent alors, Aldé. »_

_Shion: « Oui. Très. » à Dm _« Après le déjeuner, et quand tu seras sec, tu pourras y aller. Soit prudent, et ne te fait pas remarquer. »

DM: « Entendu. »

Camus: « Je serais plus rassuré s'il était accompagné. »

Shion: « Death Mask a raison, sur ce point. Nos cosmos seraient trop repérables. « Celui de Death Mask passera plus inaperçu. C'est l'apanage de tous les Saints du Cancer, d'ailleurs. »

Camus: « Mouais, pas une raison. »

Shion autoritaire: « Mettrais-tu en en doute ma décision, Chevalier du Verseau ? »

Camus: « Non, non. »

Shion mode Grand Pope: « Bien. »

Camus à Milo: « Un peu plus et j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 7 ans. »

Milo à Camus: « Même la mort ne l'a pas changé. Il est toujours le Grand Pope. »

Camus idem: « Oui »

Milo idem: « DM connaît le terrain, c'est un plus pour lui. »

Camus idem : « Ce n'est pas ça qui va me rassurer plus, surtout avec Rhadamanthe. »

Milo: « Le cancer sait être silencieux quand il veut. Il n'était pas le premier assassin pour rien. »

Camus idem: « Je sais. »

Milo idem: « Cesses de te tracasser, et regardes plus ce qui se passe. Ça va t'encourager à creuser. » désigne du menton DM qui parle à Aphro, visiblement inquiet.

Camus idem et pas rassuré pour autant: « Mouais »

Milo idem: « Andouille. Ça se voit à peine, mais il a l'air inquiet pour Aphro et s'il est capable de s'inquiéter pour un ami, t'as toute tes chances. »

Camus idem pas totalement sûr: « Si tu le dis. »

Milo idem: « Je t'ai connu plus sûr de toi. »

Camus idem: « Sûrement »

Milo idem: « Tu m'inquiètes, Camus. »

Camus idem: « Mais non. »

Milo idem: « Ton manque de conviction, ne joue pas en ta faveur. »

Camus: idem : « Mil »

Milo idem: « Quoi ? »

Camus idem: « Lâches-moi et vas t'occuper de ta chèvre. »

Milo idem: « Et te laisser déprimer dans ton coin, pas question ! »

Camus idem: « Mil, ça s'arrangera. »

Milo idem: « Tiens donc ! Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas ce que tu disais ! »

Camus idem: « Ne joues pas sur les mots. »

Milo idem: « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Camus idem: « Milo ! »

Milo faisant l'innocent: « Oui ? »

Camus idem: « Vas t'occuper de Shura. »

Milo boudant: « Ce que t'es pas drôle ! »

Camus idem: « Désolé, je n'ai pas d'humour, en ce moment. »

Milo idem: « J'ai remarqué. »

Camus idem: « Hn »

Milo idem: « Tu boudes ? »

Camus idem: « Hn »

Milo soupire et observe DM qui va sous sa tente pour se rhabiller. Il en ressort peu de temps après, prêt à partir.

Shion: « Soit prudent. »

DM acquiesça et disparut. Une fois du côté du puit, DM se tapis dans les ombres, et part à la pêche aux infos. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Rhadamanthe l'attendait à un tournant. Il fut violemment projeté contre un rocher, et un étau se resserra autour de sa gorge.

DM OO: « ... »

Rhada: « Où est-il, vermine. »

DM: « Si tu crois...que je vais...te le dire...tu peux te brosser. »

Rhada resserrant son étreinte: « Tu vas me conduire à lui. »

DM: « Compte là-dessus...et bois de l'eau fraîche. »

Rhada: « Tu n'auras pas le choix. »

DM: « Es-tu...seul ? »

Rhada: « Je suis l'unique survivant, mais cette information ne te servira à rien, vermine. »

DM: « Que tu crois. »

Une lueur dorée l'entoura et il disparu. Curieusement, le Wyvern ne put le suivre. Il s'effondra au milieu du camp, à bout de souffle, et saignant de la tête. Camus le vit revenir et se rattrapa de justesse mentalement d'aller voir ce qu'il avait. Aphro se précipita à sa place, pour le soutenir.

Aphro inquiet: « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

DM la voix cassée et se massant la gorge: « Le Wyvern m'attendait. Il recherche Kanon. Y'a plus de doute possible là-dessus. Il est l'unique survivant. Au vu de l'état de délabrement des enfers, Hadès a perdu la bataille et chose étrange, une sorte de champ de force l'a empêché de me suivre jusqu'ici. Mais, je ne sais pas si ça le retiendra longtemps. »

Dokho qui ne se trouvait pas loin: « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

DM: « Sur quoi ? »

Dokho: « Que cette barrière ne vas pas le retenir. »

DM: « J'ai dit que je ne savais pas. A ma connaissance, il n'y a jamais eu de telles barrières, là-bas donc, je ne sais pas si ça va le retenir longtemps. »

Dokho: « Donc, il va falloir faire des tours de garde pour espérer échapper à Rhadamanthe. »

DM tousse: « Y'a des chances ! »

Dokho: « Tu devrais aller te reposer DM. »

DM: « Ce con m'a broyé la trachée. »

Dokho: « Raison de plus pour que tu te reposes la voix et le corps, en même temps. »

Aphro: « T'aurais besoin d'une bonne poche de glace, pour ta tête. »

Dokho: « Camus t'est chargé de DM jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. »

Camus: « QUOI? Oô »

DM pris d'une quinte de toux : « Hein ?! OO »

Dokho: « Et pas de discutions. »

DM: « ... »

Camus: « ... »

Dohko d'une voix qui se faisait autoritaire: « Et maintenant. »

DM: « Oô ! »

Camus: « Oô ! »

Il se traîna pour aller vers DM mais ne le regarda pas. DM soupira et alla dans sa tente. Camus le suivi sans rien dire.

_Shion télépathie: « Tu joues les entremetteurs, maintenant ? »_

_Dohko: « Faut bien les bouger un peu ces deux-là. »_

_Shion: « Ils ont l'air vachement heureux. »_

_Dohko: « C'est ce que je vois mais bon faut bien qu'il y en aie un qui se décoince. »_

_Shion soupire: « Moui. »_

_Dohko: « T'as pas l'air d'accord ! »_

_Shion: « Ils me fatiguent ! »_

_Dohko: « T'est pas le seul. »_

Pendant ce temps, sous la tente du Cancer, Camus avait mis de la glace dans une poche de tissu et l'avait remise à DM.

DM se la mettant sur le crâne, et s'allongeant: « Merci. »

Camus évitant de regarder DM: « De rien. »

DM est pris d'une autre quinte de toux. Camus se retenait d'aller vers le cancer pour essayer de l'aider.

DM ronchonnant: « Cet abruti a de la poigne. »

Camus essayant de rester le plus neutre possible: « Il ne t'a pas fait de cadeau, on dirait. »

DM: « L'a de la force et je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. »

Camus idem: « En plus. Je le savais que tu ne devais pas y aller seul. »

DM: « Ca aurait peut-être été pire. »

Camus: « Ce n'est pas une raison. »

DM: « Camus, cesses de me couver. J'ai passé l'âge, quand même. »

Camus: « Je ne te couve pas. »

DM: « Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi voulais-tu que j'y aille accompagné ? »

Camus: « Simplement en cas de problème de ce genre. »

DM: « J'ai la peau dure. » tousse encore.

Camus: « Mouais, on ne dirait pas. »

DM: « Mais non. »

Camus: « Hn »

DM: « Désolé, je ne comprend pas les monosyllabes. »

Camus ne le regardant toujours pas: « Je n'ai rien à dire. »

DM: « Je suis si amoché que ça, pour que tu ne me regardes pas en face ? »

Camus idem: « Nan, pas du tout. »

DM est repris d'une quinte de toux, alors qu'il voulait répliquer. Camus avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'aller vers le cancer, il ne put que le regarder s'étouffer légèrement. Une fois calmé, il se releva.

DM: « Il faut que je boive quelque chose. »

Camus lui passant un verre d'eau: « Tiens. »

DM prenant le verre: « Merci. »

Il boit et s'étouffe limite.

Camus: « Même pas fichu de boire une verre d'eau doucement. »

DM reprenant son souffle: « J'ai la trachée compressée. Ce n'est pas étonnant. »

Camus: « Mouais »

DM se rallongeant: « ... »

Camus: « Tu veux que je parte pour que tu te reposes? »

DM: « Ce n'est pas ton bavardage incessant qui va me gêner. De plus, Dohko est foutu de te renvoyer ici, illico presto, si tu sors. »

Camus: « Oui, c'est vrai. »

DM retousse: « ... » (DP : Il va y laisser ses poumons !/Syt : Lol, tu le fait exprès pour que Camus aille le voir, pas vrai :-)/DP : Bah tiens ! :-))

Camus ne put pas se retenir et se mit près de DM pour lui soulager les bronches en lui caressant le dos.

DM étonné: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Camus continuant: « Je te calme tes toux, c'est tout. »

DM: « C'est efficace. »

Camus: « Je sais. »

DM: « Où t'as appris ça? »

Camus: « Ma mère. J'étais souvent malade avant de venir au Sanctuaire, et elle me faisait souvent ça pour calmer mes bronches. »

DM: « T'as dû t'amuser en Sibérie, si t'avais les bronches fragiles. »

Camus: « A ton avis, pourquoi j'arrive si bien à manipuler la glace. »

DM Oô: « Je ne vois pas le rapport avec tes bronches. »

Camus: « Si je ne voulais plus être malade, je ne devais plus sentir le froid. »

DM: « Pas con. »

Camus: « Je sais. »

DM plaçant la poche de glace sur sa gorge: « ... »

Camus arrêta ses mouvements ayant peur, qu'à la longue, ils se transforment en quelque chose qui lui ferait faire des bêtises.

DM: « Camus ? »

Camus: « Oui? »

DM: « Tu peux me remettre des glaçon, s'il te plait ? Ca fond ! » (DP : Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ! :-)/Syt : Euh, pas vraiment :-) /DP : :-) niak ! :-))

Shura passant la tête par l'entrée de la tente: « Désolé, les mecs mais je viens chercher mes affaires. »

DM Oô: « Pourquoi ? »

Shura: « Bah, Camus doit s'occuper de toi, donc il va sûrement passer la nuit sous ta tente. »

DM: « Mais, et toi ? »

Shura: « Je prend la place de Camus dans la tente avec Milo. »

Camus réprima comme il pu un léger rire.

DM: « Tu veux toujours des boules quiès ? »

Shura: « Ouais, on ne sait jamais. »

DM fouille dans ses affaires, et lui passe des boules.

Shura: « merci. »

DM: « Où est Aphro ? »

Shura: « Alors, soit il rumine un peu plus loin, soit il est avec Aldé mais, en tout cas, j'en sais rien. »

DM: « Si tu le vois, tu me l'envoie ? »

Shura: « Ok »

Il sortit de la tente avec ses affaires.

Camus voulant se défiler un petit peu: « Je crois que je vais aller chercher les miennes. »

Milo passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la tente: « Camus ! Je t'apporte tes affaires ! »

Camus à Milo sans se faire entendre de DM: « Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je sorte de cette tente. »

Milo idem: « Bah, tiens ! :-) »

Camus idem: « Je vais mal finir si je reste cette nuit dans cette tente. »

Milo idem et innocemment: « Pourquoi ? »

Camus idem et légèrement paniqué: « Mil, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

Milo idem: « Ne paniques pas, mon grand. »

Camus idem: « T'est pas à ma place. »

Milo idem: « Ca va si mal que ça ? »

Camus idem: « J'vais finir par lui sauter dessus. »

Milo idem: « Rhoooo ! Où est passé le chevalier des glaces ? »

Camus idem: « Mil! Faux frère. »

Milo idem: « Bah vi ! Si on était frères, ça se saurait ! »

Camus idem: « Mil !!»

Milo idem: « Oui ? »

Camus idem: « T'est pas sympas avec moi. »

Milo idem: « Mais non ! Je te soutiens de tout cœur ! :-) »

Camus idem: « C'est ça. Va rejoindre ta biquette. J'suis sûr que t'est content du changement. »

Milo idem: « XD »

Camus idem: « Tu me tueras. »

Milo idem: « Mais non ! T'as la peau plus dur que ça ! »

Camus idem: « Je ne sais pas moi. »

Aphro entrant: « Oh ! Y'a du monde ici ! »

Camus voyant l'entrée de la tente se réduire encore: « Vais me pendre. »

Milo: « Mais non ! »

Camus à la limite de la panique: « Veut pas rester ici. »

Aphro l'air de rien: « DM, tu voulais me parler ? »

DM jetant un regard vers le scorpion et le verseau: « Oui. »

Aphro: « Va falloir faire avec Mister Freeze. Dohko a décrété qu'il devait rester sous ta tente. »

Camus: « Non! »

DM soupire.

Milo: « J'peux rester ? »

DM: « Non, toi, dehors. »

Camus implorant: « Ne me laisses pas avec eux deux. »

Milo: « Bah, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

DM: « Non, en effet. »

Camus panique totalement: « Mil, je vais mourir si tu ne restes pas. »

DM bougon: « On ne va pas te tuer, non plus ! Je veux juste parler à Aphrodite. »

Camus: « Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu, moi. »

DM s'emportant: « Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ! Puisque je te le dis ! Merde ! Ras ... »

Il est prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Camus hésita à aller aider le cancer.

Aphro ne sachant pas trop comment calmer le crabe: « DM ! »

DM: « Ca va... »

Sa toux ne se calma pas. Camus se décida à aller vers le crabe et lui caressa le dos. Sa toux se calma, au bout de quelques minutes.

Milo: « Je vais vous laisser. »

Aphro: « Je repasserais plus tard, quand tu iras mieux. »

DM le rattrapant: « Non, toi, faut qu'on parle. »

Camus lâcha DM et partit de son coté de la tente.

DM inquiet et à Aphro: « Tu partages quand même sa tente, cette nuit ? »

Aphro: « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ira. Je dormirais de mon côté, et lui du sien et ce n'est que l'histoire d'une nuit. Demain, je me trouverais un autre colocataire, ou j'essaierais d'être seul. » lui sourit et se lève « Tâches de te reposer. C'est une vilaine crève que tu nous as attrapé. »

Il quitte la tente, tandis que DM se rallonge en soupirant. Camus était allongé de son côté de la tente et se faisait tout petit.

DM soupirant une nouvelle fois: « Camus, t'as le droit de respirer. Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Camus: « Je ne sais pas. »

DM: « Je suis un assassin, mais quand même. »

Camus: « Tu m'a fait, quand même, des menace de mort. »

DM: j'en fais à tout le monde, même Aphro y a le droit. »

Camus: « Ouais, bah moi, je n'y suis pas habitué. »

DM: « Tout comme moi, je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on se préoccupe de moi. On est à égalité, maintenant. »

Camus: « Bon ok. »

DM: « Et puis, si je dois taper sur quelqu'un, ce ne sera pas sur toi. »

Camus: « Ah oui? Oô ! »

DM: « Nan. Ce sera sur le taureau, s'il fait du mal à Aphro. »

Camus baissant la tête, se faisant des idées sur ce qui se passaient entre DM et Aphro: « Oh, je vois. »

DM voyant sa réaction: « Arrête de te faire des films. Je n'ai jamais couché avec la sardine. »

Camus: « Qui te dit que je pensais à ça. »

DM: « Tu rougis comme une collégienne. »

Camus rougissant encore plus: « Non. »

DM: « Bah tient. »

Camus rougit encore plus, c'était limite s'il ne fondait pas.

DM soupirant: « Je le considère comme mon propre frère. »

Camus un peu rassuré: « Ah »

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite remplaçait Aioros au chevet des jumeaux, car son frère voulait lui parler en privé, sous leur tente.

Aiolia: « Que ressens-tu pour lui ? »

Aioros: « De quoi tu parles? »

Aiolia: « Kanon. »

Aioros: « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, exactement. »

Aiolia: « De ta réaction plus que vive de tout à l'heure. »

Aioros: « C'est sorti tout seul, et j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre. »

Aiolia: « Et, c'est pour ça que tu étais rouge de confusion, peut-être ? »

Aioros rougissant légèrement en y repensant: « Euh »

Aiolia: « Alors ? »

Aioros: « Mais, rien puisque je te le dit. »

Aiolia: « Bah voyons. »

Aioros: « Tu ne me crois pas? »

Aiolia: « Non. »

Aioros: « Et pourquoi ça? »

Aiolia: « Parce que ça se voit. Bon sang, Aioros, ils sont responsables de ta mort ! »

Aioros: « Ca remonte à 13 ans tout ça. »

Aiolia: « Même! Il a fallut attendre la bataille du Sanctuaire pour te disculper ! »

Aioros: « C'est déjà ça. Et si je dois encore leur en vouloir à eux, je devrait faire la même chose avec toi, Aiolia. »

Aiolia: ...

Aioros: « Alors? »

Aiolia: ...

Aioros d'une voix ferme: « Aiolia? »

Aiolia: « ...et il est plus vieux que toi ! »

Aioros: « On a le même âge, pratiquement. »

Aiolia: « Techniquement ! »

Aioros: « Et alors? »

Aiolia: « Et s'il ne t'aime pas, que feras-tu ? Hein ? »

Aioros: « Ca me regarde. »

Aiolia: « Mais, comment t'as pu t'amouracher de lui ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, les rares fois où tu l'as vu, il se faisait passer pour Saga ! »

Aioros: « Je ne me suis pas amouraché de lui. »

Aiolia: « Ah oui ! Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Aioros encore plus rouge: « Je ne rougis pas. »

Aiolia: « Bah voyons ! »

Aioros: « Hum »

Aiolia: « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Aioros: « Apprendre à le connaître comme n'importe quelle personne. »

Aiolia: ...

Aioros: « Quoi? »

Aiolia: « Je ne le sens pas. »

Aioros: « Et pourquoi ça? »

Aiolia: « C'est instinctif ! »

Aioros: « C'est moi l'aîné. »

Aiolia: « Il a bon dos, le droit d'aînesse ! J'ai grandis sans toi, et je connais les fautifs ! »

Aioros: « Aiolia, c'est du passé, tu devrais peut-être arrêter non. C'est moi qui devrait être dans cet état, pas toi. »

Aiolia: « Et je ne comprend pas comment tu peux passer outre ainsi ! »

Aioros: « C'est ainsi. »

Aiolia: « Je ne te comprend pas. »

Aioros: « Tu ne me comprenais déjà pas quand tu était enfant. »

Aiolia: ...

Aioros: « Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. »

Aiolia: « Je n'en ai pas l'impression. »

Aioros: « Aiolia, est ce que je me suis déjà trompé par le passé? »

Aiolia: « Non, mais là... »

Aioros: « Là, quoi? »

Aiolia: « J'le sens pas ! »

Aioros: « Aiolia quand arrêteras-tu de douter de tout. »

Aiolia: « Pas demain, la veille. »

Aioros: « Eh, bah. »

Aiolia: « Quoi ? »

Aioros: « Grandis un peu. »

Aiolia: « Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça, alors que t'est revenu avec un corps de 14 ans. »

Aioros: « Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Aiolia: « J'ai 20 ans, Aioros et j'ai déjà participé à 2 guerres ! »

Aioros: « Et t'es toujours aussi gamin qu'il y a 13 ans. »

Aiolia: ...

Aioros: « Tu ne sais pas ce par quoi ils sont passé, ni moi. Alors, avant de juger quelqu'un, apprend à le connaître. »

Aiolia: « Par leur faute, tu est mort, tu étais aux yeux de tous un traître. Même moi, je l'ai pensé à force de l'entendre. Tu ne sais pas non plus, ce par quoi je suis passé. J'étais considéré comme un paria. J'ai été roué de coups. Si Milo n'avait pas été là, je n'y aurais peut-être pas survécu. Tout ça, par leur faute ! »

Aioros: « Ils ont fait une erreur, une grave erreur je l'admet, mais ils ont le droit à leur rédemption quand même. »

Aiolia: « Sans doute, mais que tu t'amouraches de l'un d'eux, je ne te comprends pas sur ce point ! »

Aioros: « Je te l'ai déjà dit que je ne m'amourachais pas pour Kanon. »

Aiolia: « A d'autres, Aioros ! Tu rougis comme une collégienne ! »

Aioros: « Je t'ai dit que non. »

Aiolia: « Tu te récries trop vite. »

Aioros: « Tu commences à m'énerver, Aiolia. »

Aiolia: « C'est réciproque ! Et cesse de me traiter comme un gamin ! »

Aioros: « Je cesserais le jour où tu arrêtera de le faire. »

Aiolia: « Oh puis, fait ce que tu veux ! »

Il quitte la tente, et chose curieuse pour un chat, s'éloigne sous la pluie. Aioros s'assit sur son duvet, brutalement, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son frère.

Tsuzuku…..

Voila pour le sixième chap et un couple en péril. Alalalala à votre avis Aldé et Aphro, ça tiendra la route ? Je ne sais pas moi, enfin si je sais mais bon vais pas vous le dire, vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres.

Les couples s'assemblent de plus en plus on dirait quoique pour le moment c'est plutôt tout le monde matte tout le monde. Et les ennuis ne vont pas tardé aussi. Oubliez pas les reviews ont aime toujours autant.

kisu


	7. Chapter 7

Sur cette constatation décourageante, ils tentèrent de se reposer un peu, durant le reste du trajet

Saint Seiya au Togenkyo

Auteur : Syt the Evil Angel / Dark Polaris

Bêta correctrice : Camus du verseau

Série: Saint Seiya / Saiyuki

Genre : Général humour, beaucoup d'humour même :-)

Disclaimers : Bon personne n'est a nous c'est dommage d'ailleurs.

Couple : Dohko/Shion, Hakkai/Gojyo, Aphro/Aldébaran d'autre couple dans ce chap hum peut être il faut lire, sinon la réponse en fin de chapitre.

Note 1: c'est un délire msn au départ fait par Syt et Dark Polaris, mais notre bêta s'ennuyant a voulu mettre en ligne donc le voila.

Note 2 : Bon, pas de menace et promis j'en fais plus, mais bon j'ai eu droit a quelques reviews, alors continué, j'adore les lire, même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus, non plutôt nous gueuler dessus.

Note 3 : Attention pour les fans de Saiyuki qui n'aurait pas eu la chance de lire Saiyuki Gaiden que la version que nous donnons pour la cause de l'enfermement de Goku est de notre invention, bien que sans le savoir certain élément sont bon. En tout cas, les spoils ne seront pas présent. Nous ne savons pas comment Goku à été enfermé, c'est juste des spéculations, voilà.

Résumé : Les chevaliers sont ressuscités mais ils se retrouvent tous avec Shion et Kanon dans un monde qui leur est inconnu. Par chance ils sont tombé sur le groupe de Sanzo qui partagent leur route. Chacun découvre les méandre de vivre en groupe mais aussi pour certain les prémices de l'amour.

Chapitre 7

Dans une autre tente, l'ambiance était au silence jusqu'à ce que Goku se retourne et regarde Sanzo.

Sanzo se sentant observé et toujours aussi aimable: « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Goku sur le même ton: « Rien »

Sanzo idem: « Alors, regardes ailleurs. »

Goku idem: « Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder? »

Sanzo idem: « C'est tout sauf le moment de me faire chier, ouistiti. »

Goku: « Oh et puis merde. »

Il se leva et partit de la tente pour aller vers la forêt. Dans la forêt, un youkai tout mouillé, se demandait où avait bien pu passer sa petite sœur. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'il se prit un boulet de canon, nommé Goku, qui ne regardait pas où il courait ! Il se releva sans même s'excuser et commença à repartir.

Kougaiji Oô le rattrapant: « Goku ! »

Goku se débattant : « Lâches-moi Sanzo. »

Kougaiji: « Eh ! Je ne suis pas ce moine grincheux ! »

Goku idem: « Lâches-moi. »

Kougaiji le gifle: « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Goku se calmant: « Hey »

Kou: « Ca y est ? T'es calmé ? »

Goku: «Kougaiji? »

Kou: « Oui. Toi, t'as pas l'air bien. »

Goku: « Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire ? »

Kou: « Je perds mon meilleur adversaire. Quoique, toi, sur la touche, je pourrais peut-être m'emparer du soutra. » (DP : Fin psychologue !:-))

Goku: « Tu ne touches pas à Sanzo. »

Kou: « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Goku: « Parce que. »

Kou: « Tu m'en empêcherais ? »

Goku: « Bien sûr. »

Kou haussant les épaules: « De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Goku: « T'est là pour quoi alors? »

Kou soupirant: « Ririn. »

Goku d'un air bougon: « Elle s'est encore tirée, celle-là ? »

Kou: « Oui, et si tu es dans le coin, tes copains aussi. Connaissant Ririn, elle va tenter de prendre le soutra de Sanzo ».

Goku idem: « Ouais, bah je lui souhaite bonne chance, alors. »

Kou: « Pourquoi ? »

Goku idem: « D'une, faut qu'elle trouve la tente de Sanzo, de deux, qu'elle ne se fasse pas réduire en charpie et de trois, si elle arrive à Sanzo, il la finit. » (Syt: Sympa le programme :-))

Kou inquiet pour sa petite sœur : « Quoi ?! »

Goku idem: « Ouais, surtout qu'il y en a qui commencent à bien aimer la destruction de Youkais. »

Kou idem: « Qui ? »

Goku idem ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails: « Quatorze nouveaux.»

Kou: «OO! »

Pendant ce temps, une ombre se déplaçait près des tentes. Celle-ci décida de rentrer sous l'une d'elle, en passant par l'ouverture de derrière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec deux hommes aux cheveux bleus. Camus qui était allongé se redressa très vite devant l'intruse.

Ririn: « Euh oups, Sanzo n'est pas là? »

DM: « Bon sang, t'est qui toi ? »

Ririn: « Euh ? Ririn, une copine de Sanzo. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire où il est ? »

DM: « Une copine ? Avec des oreilles pointues ? Tu me prends pour un con ? »

Ririn: « Bah non :-) J'suis là pour m'amuser avec lui. »

DM Oô: « T'amuser ? »

Camus: « Elle est folle ou quoi? »

Ririn: « Bah oui, faut que j'arrive à piquer le soutra de Sanzo pour faire plaisir à Onichan. »

DM: « Elle nous prend vraiment pour des con ! »

Camus: « Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

Ririn sentait que ça allait mal pour elle.

DM: « On s'en débarrasse ou on prévient les autres ? »

Camus: « Et leur laisser le plaisir de le faire? »

DM: « Camus, tu ne devrais pas me fréquenter, tu risques de devenir comme moi. »

Camus: « Eh oh, je n'ai pas eu besoin de te connaître pour aimer me battre. »

DM: « Là, c'est plutôt une envie de meurtre. »

Camus: « Non, une envie de m'amuser. »

Ririn un peu apeurée: « Euh, je crois que je vais vous laissez et aller chercher mon copain Sanzo, toute seule. »

DM: « Si tu crois pouvoir te débiner…»

Kou arrivant au milieu du camp: « RIRIN ! »

Ririn sortant de la tente en courant: « Onichan! »

Kou la regardant sous toutes les coutures: « Ca va, tu n'as rien ? » (Dp : il a eu peur, le pauvre !:-))

Ririn désignant la tente du Cancer et du Verseau qui sortent à sa suite: « Veulent me tuer. »

Camus: « Elle nous a pris pour des cons. »

Kou place Ririn derrière lui, prêt à la défendre, le tout, sous les regards des autres chevaliers, alertés par le cri de Kougaiji.

Goku toujours bougon: « Laissez-les partir, ils n'ont rien fait de mal. »

DM: « Je croyais que les youkais étaient vos ennemis ? »

Goku idem: « Ceux-là, ça dépend des jours. Et puis, ils n'ont attaqué personne. »

DM: « Elle voulait le soutra. »

Goku idem: « Le jour où Ririn aura le soutra, je contrôlerais Seiten Taisen parfaitement, sans tuer personne de mon entourage. » (Syt : sympa :-))

Ririn: « C'est pas vrai, je peux l'avoir quand je veux, le soutra »

Goku idem: « Mais bien sûr, gamine » (Syt : Euh Goku, big OC là ou quoi? OO/DP : Bah, vu qu'il est aussi gamin qu'elle ! :-)/Syt : Ouais mais là, il fait tout sauf gamin/DP : Oui ! :-))

Kou: « Suffit, Ririn. Rentrons. »

Ririn: « Mais Onichan, je n'ai pas pu m'amuser avec Sanzo. »

Kou: « Ce n'est pas le moment, Ririn. »

Ririn: « Mais ... »

Goku légèrement énervé: « Ecoute ton frère et lâche-nous, c'est clair! »

Kou emmène sa soeur. « À une prochaine fois, Goku. »

Goku idem: « Mouais. »

Gojyo une fois les Youkais partis: « Eh bah, comment il a sût qu'on était ici. »

Goku idem: « C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici pour qu'il vienne chercher sa chiatique de sœur. »

Hakkai posant une serviette sur la tête de Goku: « Va te sécher, tu vas attraper froid. »

Goku enleva la serviette de sa tête et partit se sécher mais ailleurs que dans leur tente.

Hakkai: « Sanzo a encore fait des siennes. »

Gojyo: « Il y a de fortes chances et là, c'est pire que la dernière fois on dirait. »

Hakkai: « Oui. »

Milo: « Aioros, où est Aiolia ? »

Aioros: « Partit se rafraîchir les idées. »

Milo étonné: « Sous cette flotte ? »

Aioros: « Oui, il en avait bien besoin. »

Milo: « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Aioros: « Différence d'opinion, il a besoin de grandir un peu. »

Milo: « Tu sais, il est impulsif, mais quand il agit en temps que chevalier d'or, il est d'un sérieux effrayant. »

Aioros: « Oui bah, il devrai l'être en tout temps. J'ai 14 ans de physique et mentale, je n'ai pas changé en 13 ans mais je suis plus mature que lui qui à 20 ans. » (Syt : Euh, c'est la big crise d'ados pour Aioros, on dirait :-)/DP: Lol ! :-) /Syt : Ils vont en chier les mecs :-))

Milo: « Ces 13 dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour lui. »

Aioros: « Elles n'ont été facile pour personne. On a tous eu nos moment difficiles. »

Milo: « Il a dû prouver à tous qu'il avait la valeur d'un chevalier d'or. Etre le frère d'un traître, chose que tu n'es pas mais que tout le monde croyait à l'époque, ne l'a pas aidé. Il te vouait une admiration sans bornes mais à force de recevoir des coups, il a fini par croire en ta trahison. »

Aioros pas content: « Et personne ne l'a aidé pendant sa descente en enfer? Vous êtes tous restés là, à le regarder? » (Syt : Après Goku, voila Aioros :-) Ils sont mal moi, je dis :-))

Milo pas content: « J'était là, moi ! Je suis resté son ami ! Mais je ne pouvais pas changer l'opinion du Sanctuaire. Nous n'étions que des gamins ! Mü a disparu la même nuit que toi. Shaka était déjà partit en Inde avec son maître. Aldé était au Brésil et Camus en Sibérie. »

Aioros ne put rien dire d'autre devant cette tirade.

Milo énervé: « Que voulais-tu que nous fassions, dans de telles conditions ? »

Aioros baissant la tête: « Je ne sais pas. »

Milo: « Alors n'exige pas qu'il grandisse. Il a fait face à la cruauté humaine, bien trop jeune. »

Aioros: « Et moi, j'ai le droit de faire quoi? »

Milo: « Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais rassures Aiolia, c'est ce dont il a le plus besoin. »

Aioros: « Il veut surtout dicter ma vie. »

Milo: « Aiolia en veut encore à Saga et vu qu'il a apprit que Kanon avait eu l'idée avant Saga, il lui en veut aussi. Il a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. En plus, il est possessif. C'est à toi de le convaincre qu'il ne t'arrivera rien et aides-le à voir le bon côté des jumeaux de façon à ce qu'il n'utilise pas la même méthode que moi, pour accorder ma confiance à Kanon. »

Aioros: « Autant parler à un mur. »

Milo: « Alors, va falloir que Saga l'occupe, pendant que t'iras conter fleurette à Kanon. »

Aioros: « Mais, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je me mette avec Kanon. »

Milo: « Aioros, t'est tout sauf discret. »

Aioros: « Mais, je ne fait rien du tout. »

Milo: « Tu tentes de le gaver, tu rougis quand on te parle de lui, tu es prêt à affronter le Wyvern à sa place. »

Aioros: « Mais, je ferais pareil pour tout le monde. »

Milo: « Tu ne rougis pas quand on te parle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Aioros: « Hn »

Milo: « Et en plus, tu boudes quand ça va ne pas dans ton sens. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus "mature" qu'Aiolia. »

Aioros: « Ca fait plaisir à entendre. »

Milo: « Ne le brusque pas. Bon, bah moi, je vais voir mon nouveau coloc ! »

Milo laisse Aioros en plan, et se dirige vers sa tente. Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin du camp, un Atlante regardait un petit ouistiti broyer du noir.

Mü montrant Goku: « Tu devrais aller le voir, Shaka. »

Shaka: « Entendu mais surveilles que Sanzo ne sorte pas de la tente. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle. Je crois bien qu'il ne m'apprécie pas du tout, alors que je lui ai rien fait, ni dis. »

Mü: « Ok »

Shaka se dirigea alors vers Goku.

Shaka: «Goku ? »

Goku énervé: « Quoi? » se retourne et voit Shaka, avec un ton plus calme « Euh quoi? »

Shaka: « Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Tu irais nettement mieux, après, tu sais ? »

Goku sur la défensive: « Euh non, rien, tout va bien. »

Shaka: « De quoi as-tu peur, Goku ? »

Goku: « De…de…de rien »

Shaka: « Ca n'en a pas l'air. »

Goku : « Si, si »

Shaka: « Goku, tu préfèrerais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Goku: «Euh... »

Goku s'assit à terre un peu perdu.

Shaka: « On peut demander à Shion, si tu veux ? »

Goku: « Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que ... »

Shaka l'encourageant à poursuivre: « Que ? »

Goku: « Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, c'est tout. »

Shaka: « Vraiment ? »

Goku: « Oui, mais… »

Shaka: « Mais ? »

Goku: « Mais, c'est flou. Ca remonte, je crois à avant mon enfermement, et je ne me souvient de presque rien de ce moment-là. »

Shaka: « Et, tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu étais enfermé, c'est bien ça ? »

Goku: « Oui »

Shaka: « Veux-tu qu'on essaye de retrouver ce passé perdu ? »

Goku: « J'aimerais bien, je veux comprendre ce pour quoi j'ai été accusé. »

Shaka: « Est-ce que ça te dérangerais, si je demandais l'aide de deux autres personnes ? »

Goku: «Euh... »

Shaka: « De part leur appartenance au peuple Atlante, Shion et Mü ont de grandes capacités télépathique. Ta perte de mémoire n'a pas l'air naturelle, donc, je crois que leur aide serait précieuse. Mais si tu ne le souhaites pas, je tenterais de le faire seul. »

Goku: « Non je veux bien. »

Shaka: « Sûr ? »

Goku: « Oui »

Shaka: « Alors, viens. Nous allons leur demander. »

Goku: «Ok»

Shaka entraîne à sa suite Goku.

Shaka à Mü: « Mü, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, ainsi que de celle de ton maître. C'est pour Goku. »

Mü: « Ok, je vais voir si ça ne dérange pas Shion. »

Shaka: « Merci. »

Mü alla voir son maître. Il ouvrit doucement la tente où étaient les jumeaux.

Mü: « Maître? »

Shion se tournant vers lui: « Qu'y a-t-il, Mü ? »

Mü: « Euh, Shaka voudrait vous voir. C'est à propos de Goku. »

Shion: « Je te suis. Aphrodite, s'il y a du nouveau, préviens-moi et si je ne suis pas disponible, préviens Dohko, s'il te plait. »

Aphro: « Entendu. »

Shion sort de la tente à la suite de Mü. Mü le conduit là où sont Shaka et Goku.

Shion à Shaka: « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Shaka: « Goku aimerait retrouver sa mémoire perdu, et j'aurais besoin de votre aide, ainsi que de celle de Mü. »

Shion regardant Goku: « Tu y tiens vraiment ? »

Goku: « Oui »

Shion: « Alors, je suis prêt à t'aider aussi. Mü ? »

Mü: « Moi aussi. »

Shion: « Alors, allons sous une tente. Nous serons plus tranquille. Je vais prévenir Dohko. Il fera en sorte que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. »

Shaka: « On va prendre la notre. »

Shion: « Je vous y rejoins. »

Il va prévenir Dohko.

Shion qui a retrouvé Dohko sous leur tente: « J'ai un service à te demander. »

Dohko: « Oui? »

Shion: « Peux-tu faire en sorte qu'on de nous dérange pas, s'il te plait. Je serais sous la tente de Shaka et de Mü, on va essayer de rendre la mémoire à Goku. »

Dohko: « Ok, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Shion: « Merci. » l'embrasse « A plus tard. »

Dohko: « Pas de bêtise. »

Shion: «Je ne prend jamais à la légère les incursions télépathiques. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Dohko: « Bien sûr que je le sais. »

Shion: « A plus tard, alors. » Re-bisous » « Tant que nous ne serons pas sortis de la tente, tu es en charge de tout ce petit monde. »

Dohko: « Super »

Dohko espéra que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps, leur histoire.

Shion: « Merci, mon tigre. »

Il l'embrasse et quitte la tente, pour aller dans celle de son élève.

Shion entrant sous la tente de Mü et de Shaka: « Les dispositions sont prises pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. »

Mü: « Ok, nous allons pouvoir commencer, alors. »

Goku: « Je dois faire quelque chose? »

Shion: « Ne pas opposer de résistance à notre intrusion télépathique sinon, ça risque d'être douloureux pour toi. Tu es toujours sûr de toi ? »

Goku: « Oui, je veux savoir »

Shion: « Bien, alors commençons. Goku, cela te gène-t-il que je mène les opérations ? »

Goku: « Non »

Shion: « Bien. »

Il se place face à Goku, tandis que Mü et Shaka se placent de chaque côté. (Syt : Athéna Exclamation!!/DP : :-)) Goku se détendit autant qu'il pût pour ne pas bloquer les opérations. Shion entoura Goku de son cosmos, suivit de Shaka et Mü.

_Tout trois plongèrent dans l'esprit de Goku, à la recherche de son passé effacé. __Ils atterrirent au moment ou Goku était présenté à Kanzeon et Konzen._

_Shaka: _«_Sanzo ?_ _»_

_Mü: « Il te ressemble, Shaka.__ »_

_Shion: « Sanzo est certainement la réincarnation de cet homme. __Goku ?__ »_

_Goku: « Oui, c'est moi avant mon enfermement, je n'avais que 12 ans à l'époque et je ne me nommait pas encore Son Goku, je n'avais pas de nom, j'était juste une abomination rien d'autre. »_

_Shaka: « Une abomination ? »_

_Goku: « Oui, c'est comme ça que sont nommés les êtres qui ont les yeux mordorés comme moi. »_

_Shion: « Qui sont ces gens, Goku ? T'en souviens-tu ? »_

_Goku: « A part Kanzeon qui est assise à son siège, je n'arrive pas à mettre des noms sur leurs visages, même s'il me semblent très familiers. »_

_Shion: « Continuons notre progression, alors. »_

_Goku: « Oui »_

_Ils passèrent jusqu'à se retrouver au moment où Goku rencontra Nataku pour la première fois._

_Shaka: « Qui est-ce ? »_

_Goku: « Mon premier ami, le seul de mon âge dans ce lieu. C'est Nataku. Il n'a jamais su mon nom. »_

_Shaka: « Le dieu de la guerre ? »_

_Goku: « Oui, le premier, en tout cas. Je sais qu'il n'aimait pas ce rôle. »_

_Shion: « Veux-tu continuer ? »_

_Goku: « Oui »_

_Shion: « Allons-y, alors. »_

_Ils arrivèrent, cette fois-ci, dans un bureau où Goku semblait assez sérieux._

_Mü: « Où sommes-nous? »_

_Goku: « Dans le bureau de Konzen. J'étais à sa charge. » _

_Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Goku._

_Goku : « Je venais lui demander pourquoi je n'avais pas de nom, parce que je voulais dire à Nataku comment je m'appelais. »_

_Shaka: « Goku, pourquoi as-tu des chaînes ? »_

_Goku: « Je l'ignore. Je me rappelle les avoir toujours eu jusqu'à ce que Sanzo vienne me chercher dans ma prison. Même à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas pourquoi je les avais. J'ai entendu Tenpo et Kenren dire que je devais être puissant pour en avoir autant et pouvoir bouger sans problèmes, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. »_

_Shion: « Qui sont-ils ? »_

_Goku: « Tenpo étai le meilleur ami de Konzen, et Kenren le lieutenant de Tenpo, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'armée. Je passais mon temps avec Kenren quand je n'étais pas avec, Nataku ou Konzen. C'était un peu mon grand frère. Il m'a prit sous son aile dès qu'il m'a vu. »_

_Shaka: « Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? »_

_Ils se retrouvèrent dans un champ de fleur, où Goku cueillait des fleurs jaunes, un homme assez grand avec des chaînes aux poignets était présent aussi._

_Shion: « Goku ? »_

_Goku: « C'est Homura, le second Dieu guerrier que j'ai connu. Je l'ai tué de mes mains. C'était son jardin personnel. Il m'avait donné la permission de cueillir des fleurs. Je voulais les apporter à Nataku pour qu'il se rétablisse et à Konzen pour égayer son bureau »_

_Shaka: « Qu'était-il arrivé à Nataku ? »_

_Goku: « Il était partis en mission, et il en est revenu très blessé. Je me rappelle que Tenpo et Kenren était très fâché sur ce fait, surtout que les hommes de Nataku n'avaient pas une seule égratignure. »_

_Shion: « Ils l'avaient laissé se battre seul. C'était indigne de leur part. »_

_Goku: « Je sais. »_

_Shion: « On continue ? »_

_Goku : « Oui »_

_Ils disparurent pour se retrouver à une grande fête._

_Shaka: « Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Goku avec un timide sourire: « Le début de notre fin à tout les quatre. »_

_Tout d'un coup, une bagarre éclata._

_Goku : « Ah, c'est commencé. Tenpo, Kenren et moi, nous nous battons parce que j'ai été poussé et que j'ai été insulté »_

_Shion: « Qui est le 4ème ? »_

_Goku: « Konzen, il est venu pour arrêter l'affrontement, et surtout pour épargner les pauvres qui voulaient encore nous taper dessus. Si nous n'avions pas été arrêtés, ils auraient tous fini à l'hosto »_

_Shaka: « Et après ? »_

_Goku: « C'est là que tout a basculé. Nous formions un groupe très soudé. » _

_Ils se retrouvèrent dans un jardin et virent trois hommes et un ados sur une couverture, prenant du bon temps._

_Shion: « Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? »_

_Goku: « Oui » un peu moins certain au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait sa mémoire « Je veux savoir, je veux être sûr. »_

_Shion: « Bien. »_

_Goku: « C'est le jour où nous sommes sortis en douce du palais. Même Kanzeon n'a jamais sût où nous étions partis. On avait tous besoin d'air, mais aussi de se retrouver, surtout pour annoncer certaines nouvelles. »_

_Mü: « Quelles nouvelles? »_

_Goku: « Certaines rumeurs circulaient dans le palais, surtout depuis mon arrivée. » _

_Un sourire tendre illumina le visage du saru._

_Shaka: « Un bon souvenir ? »_

_Goku: « Oui, le dernier. »_

_Ils virent le jeune Goku embrasser Konzen, et les deux autres, faire de même._

_Shion: « Continuons-nous ? »_

_Goku baissant la tête: « Oui »_

_Un nouveau souvenir se déroula devant eux. Goku semblait furieux._

_Goku jeune face à Ritoten: « Vous n'avez pas le droit de traiter Nataku de cette façon. »_

_Ritoten: « Je n'ai pas de conseille à recevoir de toi. C'est mon fils, il doit m'obéir. »_

_Goku j: « C'est un enfant et vous le traitez comme une marionnette. »_

_Ritoten: « Il me doit obéissance. »_

_Goku j: « Il ne vous doit rien du tout. Vous le martyrisez, il est triste par votre faute, et je ne peux même pas jouer avec lui. »_

_Plus ça allait et plus le jeune Goku semblait s'énerver contre son aîné._

_Ritoten: « Il n'a pas à jouer avec toi ! Il est le dieu de la guerre. Toi, tu n'es qu'une aberration. »_

_Goku j: « C'est mon ami! »_

_Ritoten: « Il n'a pas à l'être ! »_

_Goku j: « Vous ne pouvez pas toujours avoir le contrôle sur lui. »_

_Ritoten: « C'est là que tu te trompe. Il m'obéit, et il m'obéira toujours »_

_Goku j: « Non, je ferais tout pour que ça s'arrête. »_

_Ritoten: « Tu n'y pourra rien. »_

_Goku j: « Si, j'ai juste à éliminer le début du problème. » _

_Il se jeta sur Ritoten complètement énervé. Son contrôleur tenait à peine sur sa tête._

_Ritoten se débattant: « Lâches-moi, sale monstre ! »_

_Goku j: « Non » _

_Il le battit de plus en plus, tellement que son contrôleur s'enleva. Le jeune Goku s'arrêta de frapper Ritoten pour prendre conscience de son potentiel. Il ressemblait désormais à un Youkai. Il repris ses coups sur son ennemi mais ces derniers étaient plus terrible que le précédents __le lacérant de ses griffes. __D'autres personnes arrivèrent en entendant les cris que poussait Ritoten. __C'était des gardes. Ils voulurent arrêter Goku, mais celui-ci se jeta sur eux. __Ils furent très vite expédiés et un vrai carnage commença.__Goku avait du mal à regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas lui, enfin il l'espérait. _

_Shion posant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci: « Tu tiens vraiment à continuer ? »_

_Goku: « Oui, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé a Konzen et pourquoi j'ai été enfermé. Ce n'est pas la mort de ces quelque garde qui m'aurai valu une telle condamnation. »_

_Shion: « Entendu. »_

_La scène continua, plusieurs centaines de garde avait déjà trépassé, et la soif de sang de Seiten Taisen ne semblait pas être éteinte.__ Soudain, trois têtes connues arrivèrent sur les lieux du carnage. __Seiten se tourna vers eux, se délectant déjà de pouvoir les tuer._

_Konzen ayant du mal à croire que c'est lui : « Goku ! »_

_Pour seule réponse, il n'eu qu'un sourire carnassier où deux dents pointus sortaient._

_Konzen OO: __«__...__»_

_Kenren: « Hey Goku, ne fait pas le con, c'est nous »_

_Il ne put rien dire d'autre car le jeune Youkai se jetait sur eux pour les frapper. __Ils résistèrent comme ils purent, mais cela ne suffit pas.__ Le premier à tomber fut Konzen._

_Goku: « NON! »_

_Des larmes coulaient sur son visage._

_Shion le prenant dans ses bras: « Que veux-tu faire Goku ? »_

_Goku pleurant toujours: « Je veux savoir qui m'a arrêté. »_

_Shion: « Tu tiendras le coup ? »_

_Goku idem: « Oui »_

_Shion: « Allons-y. »_

_Goku reporta son regard sur la scène quand il se vit tuer Tenpo et Kenren. Le lieu n'était plus que carnage et sang, une vraie boucherie. Ritoten était toujours vivant, caché dans un coin. Seiten Taisen l'avait oublié._

_Ritoten: « Nataku ! Tues ce monstre !__NATAKU !__»_

_Nataku arriva vite auprès de son "cher" père._

_Nataku: « Père »_

_Ritoten désignant Goku: « Tues ce monstre ! »_

_Nataku regarda le monstre en question et vit que c'était Goku, son ami. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, ce n'était pas possible._

_Nataku: « Père, je… »_

_Ritoten: « C'est un ordre ! »_

_Nataku ne put contredire son père et se mit en garde contre Goku. Ce dernier se jeta sur son nouvel adversaire pour le tuer.__L__e combat entre les deux jeunes aberrations dura longtemps jusqu'à ce que Nataku voie la couronne que portait habituellement son ami.__ En évitant l'un des assauts de son ami, il rattrapa cette couronne, cherchant un moyen de la replacer sur sa tête. __Seiten attaqua une nouvelle fois Nataku qui l'esquiva à nouveau et le youkai se trouva de dos au dieu guerrier qui en profita pour replacer l'objet doré sur la tête de son ami. Celui s'évanoui pour reprendre conscience peu de temps après._

_Goku j: « Nataku? »_

_Nataku constatant: « Tu es revenu. »_

_Goku j ne se souvenant de rien du carnage : « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi j'ai du sang? »_

_Nataku regardant les alentours : « Tu... »_

_Le regard de Goku suivi celui de son ami et il vit le carnage et surtout ses amis et son amour._

_Goku j: « Nataku, dit-moi que ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas pu. »_

_Nataku: « Tu ne portais plus ta couronne. »_

_Goku j pleurant: « Je n'ai pas pus, je ne suis pas un monstre Nataku, ce n'est pas vrai. Nataku aide moi »_

_Il s'effondra sur son ami._

_Nataku: « Je ne veux pas te tuer. Le seul moyen est de t'emprisonner et pour t'éviter de souffrir, je vais bloquer ta mémoire. Tu ne te souviendras plus de ta vie ici. »_

_Goku j pleurant toujours: « Nataku »_

_Nataku: « C'est le seul moyen. Dis-moi ton nom. »_

_Goku j idem: « Non »_

_Nataku triste: Pourquoi refuses-tu ? »_

_Goku j idem: « Je ne veux pas te le dire si c'est au moment de nous séparer. »_

_Nataku très triste: « Si tu restes, je serais obligé de te tuer, et je ne le veux pas. Dis-moi ton nom, s'il te plait ? »_

_Goku j idem: « Goku, Son Goku » _

_Nataku: « Merci, Goku. » lui touchant son front « Tu vas t'endormir maintenant. A ton réveil, tu ne te souviendras de rien, de ta vie ici, et des gens que tu as rencontrés et aimés. Tu seras enfermé au Mont Gojyo, où tu attendras le retour d'une âme connue qui te délivrera. Adieu, Son Goku. »_

_Goku s'endormit dans les bras de Nataku, puis fut transporté dans sa prison._

_Goku se tenait toujours debout à coté des trois chevaliers, mais ses larmes coulaient toujours. Sa mémoire s'arrêta là, il ne sut pas ce qui était arrivé à Nataku._

Shion d'une voix douce, pour ne pas le brusquer: « Il est temps de rentrer, Goku. »

Goku pleurant: « Oui.»

Shion entoura Goku de son cosmos, suivit des deux autres chevaliers, puis ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous la tente. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ. Goku pleurait encore, mais de façon silencieuse.

Shion essuyant les larmes de Goku: « Ne te retiens pas, Goku. »

Goku: « J'ai besoin d'être seul.»

Shaka regardant Mü qui acquiesce: « Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Nous allons voir les autres, pendant ce temps. »

Goku: « Merci.»

Shion: « Si tu as besoin de parler, ou juste d'un appui, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. »

Goku: « Ok. »

Les chevaliers sortirent laissant seul Goku avec ses pensées.

Dohko à Shion: « Alors? »

Shion à Dohko: « Question passé, il n'a rien à envier à certains d'entre nous. Du nouveau ? »

Dohko: « Saga est réveillé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est en forme.»

Shion: « A-t-il été mis au courant de la situation ? »

Dohko: « Pas encore, on essaye de le ménager pour le moment.»

Shion: « Tu as bien fait. »

Dohko: « Merci. Tu as une idée pour les tours de garde de cette nuit?»

Shion: « Non. » réfléchissant « Death Mask a un coup de froid, en plus de ce que lui a infligé Rhadamanthe donc, on va éviter de le faire sortir cette nuit. Saga n'a pas encore récupéré, et va certainement vouloir veiller sur Kanon. Tu as cantonné Camus dans la tente de Death Mask donc...je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Goku qui avait entendu la conversation au travers de la tente: « Moi, je veux bien.»

Shion: « Tu es sûr ? »

Goku baissant la tête: « Oui. Ce n'est pas une nuit blanche qui me fera du mal, j'ai connu bien pire.»

Dohko: « D'accord, je te fait confiance là-dessus.»

Shion: « Tu ne feras pas non plus une garde de nuit complète. On va organiser une rotation. »

Goku: « Ok. »

Shion voyant bien qu'il a besoin de réfléchir: « Comme ça, si tu préfères, tu pourras dormir dans l'une de nos tentes. »

Goku: « Ok. »

Dohko: « Je prendrait le tour suivant.»

Shion acquiesce: « Ca te convient, Goku ? »

Goku: « Oui.»

Shion: « Bien. » réfléchissant « Qui pourrait bien prendre ta suite ? »

Dohko: « Hum, pourquoi pas ton disciple.»

Shion: « C'est une idée. Il pourrait dresser un Cristal Wall. »

Dohko: « Oui, on serait sûr d'être tranquille.»

Shion réfléchissant: « A moins que je ne le place moi-même, mais il faudrait que je maintienne ma concentration toute la nuit. »

Dohko: « Tu pense en être capable? »

Shion: « Je pourrais puiser dans mon cosmos, mais je ne promets pas d'être en forme demain. Il va falloir que le Cristal Wall entoure complètement le camp, ainsi que le dessus voire en dessous aussi. »

Goku: « Les rondes suffiront »

Shion: « Alors, il faudra quelles soient multiples. »

Goku: « Si vous voulez. »

Shion: « Tu commenceras, suivit de toi, Dohko. Je prendrais ta suite, puis Mü me remplacera. Shaka pourrait prendre la suite, suivit d'Aioros. Des propositions, Dohko ? »

Dohko: « Aiolia pourrait prendre la suite de son frère et peut-être un des amis de Goku pour la fin de la nuit. »

Shion: « As-tu une proposition, Goku ? »

Goku: « Gojyo, ira très bien.»

Shion: « Nous le préviendrons tout à l'heure, alors. » à Dohko « Qui est au chevet des jumeaux ? »

Dohko: « Aioros a repris le service.»

Shion: « Entendu. Je vais aller aux nouvelles. Ca va aller, Goku ? »

Goku: « oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.»

Shion acquiesça, après l'avoir considéré quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la tente des jumeaux. Dohko le suivit voulant lui parler un peu.

Shion ralentissant: « Oui ? »

_Dohko: « Je voulais savoir. C'était si terrible que ça? »_ parlant de Goku.

_Shion: « Sans son contrôleur, il est terriblement puissant. Il n'est pas lui-même, non plus. C'était une vraie tuerie et il a tué deux de ses amis, ainsi que son amant. Quand il a reprit conscience, et qu'il a vu ce qu'il avait fait, c'était si douloureux...Je me demande si c'était une bonne chose de lui rendre sa mémoire. »_

_Dohko: « Je vois. Son regard n'est plus le même. Il est comme hanté. Il a besoin de réfléchir mais je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir ses amis près de lui. »_

_Shion: « Ce serait le mieux à faire, mais ses amis sont certainement les réincarnations de ceux qu'il a tué il y a 500 ans et Sanzo n'est autre que la réincarnation de son amant. »_

_Dohko: « Oui, ça ne risque pas d'aider beaucoup, s'il s'en veut sur ce qui est passé 500 ans plus tôt. »_

_Shion: « Ca l'a énormément secoué mais c'est à Sanzo de l'aider à faire surface. Cette nuit, nous veillerons sur Goku et demain, j'irai secouer un certain moine. »_

_Dohko: « Bien »_

_Shion: « Je vais voir les jumeaux, maintenant. A tout à l'heure, mon tigre. »_

_Dohko: « A tout à l'heure, mon mouton. »_

Shion lui sourit, puis rentre sous la tente.Dohko repartit vers la tente de Mü et Shaka, pour veiller un peu sur le saru.

Shion: « Comment vas-tu, Saga ? »

Saga: « Un peu groggy mais ça peut aller. »

Shion: « Ton frère dort toujours ? »

Saga baissant la tête: « Oui. »

Shion: « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Saga. Tu as sut rétablir votre lien et regardes le. Il est paisible. »

Saga: « Oui, mais ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer »

Shion: « Pourquoi cela ? »

Saga: « Ses cauchemars sont vraiment affreux, je m'en veux de ce qu'il a subit par ma faute. »

Shion: « C'est à toi de le tranquilliser. La présence de votre lien l'a déjà rendu plus serein et j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Je n'ai pas abrogé la règle concernant les jumeaux, et ça a mal tourné. »

Saga: « Je ne pense pas que ça aurais changé grand-chose »

Shion: « Qui sait. De toute façon, j'ai pas mal de règles à changer en rentrant. »

Saga: « Ah oui? »

Shion: « Oui. Cette règle, pour commencer et je vais abroger le port du masque obligatoire pour les femmes chevaliers. De ce fait, la règle qu'elles doivent aimer ou tuer la personne qui a vu leur visage, ne sera plus appliquée. Par contre, elles seront autorisées à le porter pour les combats. »

Saga: « Oh.»

Shion: « Death Mask a joué les révolutionnaires et Dohko plaidait pour le Sanctuaire. Tu as loupé quelque chose ! »

Saga: « DM? Oo. »

Shion: « Oui, il s'est emporté contre ces règles "débiles", et a prit le parti de ton frère. »

Saga: « Vraiment? Oo »

Il pensait que DM serait vraiment l'une des dernières personnes à prendre parti pour son jumeau.

Shion: « Oui. Il a rencontré Kanon, quand il était enfant. Ca a dû se produire peu de temps après son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Il estime ton frère. La preuve, c'est lui qui t'a amené à ton frère, près du puit. »

Saga: « C'est vrai. Je me rend compte que je connais très mal mon frère. »

Shion: « Maintenant, tu vas avoir le temps de le connaître. De plus, en rétablissant votre lien, tu as du avoir accès à ses souvenirs. »

Saga: « Oui, mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais y découvrir. De voir quel autre malheur je lui ai apporté. »

Shion: « Lui aussi a eu accès à tes souvenirs. Vous devez vous reconstruire. Tu seras un appui pour lui, et lui sera le tien. Mais vous pourrez aussi compter sur vos pairs. N'oublie pas ça, non plus. »

Saga: « Je ne l'oublierais pas. Je peux vous demander quelque chose? »

Shion: « Quoi donc ? »

Saga: « C'est-il passé quelque chose pendant notre sommeil? »

Shion: Pourquoi cette question ? »

Saga: « Je ne sais pas, je sens de l'agitation dans l'air, c'est tout. »

Shion: « On ne peut rien te cacher, Saga. Après que tu ais ramené Kanon, Death Mask est resté un moment là-bas. Il est revenu en nous annonçant qu'il n'y avait pas de passage vers le Sanctuaire, en passant par là et il nous a annoncé qu'il avait senti un cosmos de notre connaissance. Après le déjeuner, il y est retourné pour récolter des informations, et Rhadamanthe lui est tombé dessus. Rhadamanthe est le seul survivant des 108 spectres, mais il veut sa revanche sur Kanon. Il le recherche. »

Saga: « Super, l'autre détraqué, maintenant. »

Shion: « Une barrière l'a empêché de suivre Death Mask, mais il ne sait pas combien de temps ça va le retenir. On va instituer des tours de garde, cette nuit. »

Saga: « Si j'avais été en forme, je me serais bien proposé. »

Shion: « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les tours sont établis. Reste à prévenir les concernés. »

Saga: « D'accord. Shion autre chose. Est-ce que c'est vous qui demandé à Aioros de toujours nous veillez? »

Shion: « Non, il est volontaire. »

Saga: « Pourquoi? Normalement, il devrait plutôt nous en vouloir. »

Shion: « Normalement. Mais il en pince visiblement pour ton frère. »

Saga: « Quoi? OO. »

Shion amusé: « Serais-tu contre ? »

Saga: « Je ne sais pas. Déjà le fait qu'il veuille se rapprocher de Kanon me surprend alors ça… »

Shion: « Au moins, vous aurez son soutien. Mais le problème ne vient pas d'Aioros. Lui et Aiolia se sont disputé. Aiolia vous en veut à tout les deux. »

Saga: « C'est compréhensible. »

Shion: « Aioros ne semble pas du même avis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aiolia réagissait ainsi. Milo lui a expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé. »

Saga: « Ah, je pense qu'il doit nous en vouloir maintenant. »

Shion: « Si c'était le cas, crois-tu qu'il aurait pris le relais d'Aphrodite, à votre chevet ? »

Saga: « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il pensait, même quand nous étions tous les deux au Sanctuaire. »

Shion: « C'est vrai qu'Aioros est étonnant. »

Saga: « Oui, il aurait très bien sût vous remplacer. »

Shion: « N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé. De plus, ayant retrouvé ma jeunesse, je vais encore occuper cette charge. Va falloir me supporter. »

Saga: « Faut déjà qu'on puisse rentrer pour que vous repreniez votre poste. »

Shion: « On rentrera. La question est de savoir quand, mais on rentrera. »

Saga: « Bien. »

Shion: « Reposes-toi, maintenant. »

Saga: « Oui. Qui prend le premier tour de garde? »

Shion: « Goku. »

Saga: « On peut lui faire confiance? Si Rhadamanthe se pointe, il pourra tenir? »

Shion: « On peut lui faire confiance et il se débrouille. Mais, nous veillerons au grain. »

Saga: « D'accord. »

Shion: « Maintenant, reposes-toi. »

Saga se rallongeant: « Oui. »

Shion quitte la tente. Dans une autre tente, l'ambiance était lourde. Aphrodite s'était mis dans un coin de la tente, et se démêlait les cheveux.

Aldé allongé sur son duvet le regardant: « Aphro. »

Aphro lui tournant le dos: « Quoi ? »

Aldé: « Excuses-moi. »

Aphro idem et faisant comme si de rien était: « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Aldé se redressant: « Aphro, je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit. »

Aphro soupirant: « De toute façon, tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. »

Aldé: « Mais non, c'est faux. »

Aphro: « Laisses tomber, Aldébaran. »

Aldé: « Non. »

Aphro: « Quoi, non ? «

Aldé: « Non, je ne laisse pas tomber. »

Aphro se retournant, excédé: « Oh si, tu vas laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être une chose que l'on utilise, et que l'on jette ensuite, sous prétexte d'une apparente respectabilité ! »

Aldé essayant de rester calme: « Ce n'est pas mon intention. »

Aphro: « Bah voyons. »

Aldé: « Tu m'en veux parce que tu as déformé mes paroles. »

Aphro se lève pour sortir: « C'est de ma faute, en plus ! C'en est trop. »

Aldé: « Attend. » le rattrapant par le poignet.

Aphro: « Quoi encore ? »

Il le fit tourner vers lui, et Aldé lui roula la pelle du siècle.

Aphro les lèvres enfin libres: « Que veux-tu, Aldébaran ? »

Aldé: « Toi. »

Aphro: « Si c'est pour qu'une nuit,... »

(DP : Veut entendre qu'il ne sera pas jeté le lendemain !:-) /Syt : Lol, c'est bien ce que je pensait. Ca finit en guimauve power épisode 5 : "l'est ou le bonbon rose")

Aldé: « Pour la vie. »

Aphro l'embrasse avec fougue: « Tu t'en mordras les doigts, mon petit père ! »

Aldé répond au baiser avec la même intensité.

Aldé: « Si c'est toi qui les mord, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Aphro: « Rhooo ! J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi ! »

Aldé: « Ah oui? »

Aphro: « Oui. »

Aldé: « Et ça peut être jusqu'à quel point? »

Aphro: « Tu veux que je te montre ? »

Aldé: « Avec plaisir. »

Aphro les ramène au duvet : « Alors viens par là, mon grand. »

Dans une autre tente.

DM qui comate sur son duvet: « J'espère que tu ne vas pas le faire souffrir Aldé. »

Camus: « Hein? »

DM idem: « Aphro, Aldé, réconciliation. »

Camus: « Comment tu le sais? »

DM idem: « Je le sens. »

Camus: « Ah oui, son cosmos. Comment peux-tu le sentir alors qu'aucun de nous ne le peux. »

DM idem: « Je le connais depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Shura aussi doit le sentir. Et puis, c'est peut-être parce que je le considère comme mon frère. »

Camus: « Eh bah. »

DM idem: « C'est moi, ou il fait chaud ? »

Camus: « Non, ça va. »

DM idem: « Alors, c'est moi. »

Il se met torse nu. Camus se retenait légèrement de baver.

DM idem: « Ca n'arrange rien. J'ai toujours aussi chaud. »

Camus s'approcha du cancer et mit sa main sur son front.

Camus: « Tu as de la fièvre. »

DM idem: « Génial. » vire le pantalon, et reste en boxer.

Camus: « Faut la faire baisser. »

DM idem: « Y'a pas de médoc. Ca finira par descendre. A moins que t'as autre chose à proposer. T'es toubib ? »

Camus: « Non. Mais j'ai été suffisamment malade pour savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de cas. »

DM: « Alors, vas-y. »

Camus se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en boxer et se coucha contre le cancer.

DM étonné: « Mais... »

Camus rouge comme ce n'est pas permis: « Quoi? »

DM rouge aussi: « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Camus idem: « Je fait descendre ta température. »

DM idem: « Je croyais que cette méthode, c'était pour réchauffer les gens en état d'hypothermie ? »

Camus idem: « Tu préfère la méthode glaçon? »

DM idem: « Euh...non. Pas envie d'être transit de froid, non plus. »

Camus idem: « Bon, alors on fait comme ça et tu dors maintenant. »

DM idem: « Euh...entendu. »

Camus essaye (Syt : je dit bien essaye) de ne pas penser à la personne avec qui il partage un duvet.

DM super rouge: « Camus ? »

Camus essayant de garder sa concentration qui n'est pas très efficace: « Quoi? »

DM idem: « Dis-moi que c'est ton bras. »

Camus idem: « Où ça? »

DM idem: « Le long de ma cuisse. Dis-moi que mes connaissances en anatomie sont très mauvaises, et que c'est ton bras. »

On pu entendre une gorge se racler très lentement et un verseau commencer à faire une prière silencieuse.

DM rouge et étonné: « Je te fais de l'effet à ce point ? »

Camus petite voix et comptant le temps qui lui reste: « Oui. »

DM toujours très rouge: « ... »

Camus n'était pas mieux niveau couleur et priait n'importe qui et maudissait Milo et Dohko pour cette situation.

DM idem: « On aurait peut-être dût prendre l'option glaçon. »

Camus idem: « Je crois aussi. »

Il commença à se relever pour lâcher le crabe.

DM rouge: « J'peux te poser une question ? »

Camus idem: « Oui, laquelle? »

DM gêné : « Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? Enfin...pour que t'ais une réaction pareille...parce que je suis pas non plus une beauté, donc... »

Camus idem: « On voit que tu ne te regardes pas beaucoup dans une glace, parce que t'es foutrement bien foutu. »

DM: « Oô ! »

Camus idem: « Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » pense « Je vais retrouver mes ancêtres, c'est sûr. »

DM: « Euh non. C'est juste que je ne me voie pas comme une gravure de mode, donc ça surprend. »

Camus idem: « Ah. »

DM: « C'est quand même bizarre, Camus. Tu dis que t'es amoureux de moi, mais en même temps, t'as peur de moi. »

Camus idem: « J'ai peur de ta réaction, et tu m'a fait comprendre que je ne t'intéressais pas, donc j'essaie de tout faire pour ne pas t'embêter avec ça. »

DM soupirant: « C'que t'es compliqué. D'une, je vais pas m'énerver, car j'ai de la fièvre, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. De deux, ce n'est pas que tu ne m'intéresses pas, c'est que je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour. Et de 3, j'ai la tête qui tourne, maintenant. »

Camus idem: « Excuse moi. » (DP : Note qu'il n'a pas dit qu'il ne l'intéressait pas !/Syt : Je sais mais Camus est têtu )

DM vraiment fatigué: « C'est pas normal d'attraper froid à ce point, à cause de cette pluie. »

Camus: « Tu n'est peut-être pas habitué à ce genre de temps et tu réagit mal. »

DM idem: « Il pleut aussi en Grèce ! Ce n'est pas normal. »

Camus idem: « Oui mais la chaleur n'est pas la même ici et là bas. »

DM: ... « J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, maintenant. »

Camus un peu inquiet: « Eh bah, ce n'est pas un rhume que tu nous pond, mais une grippe bien carabinée. »

DM dans les gaz: « Bof, ça passera. »

Camus essayant de garder son calme: « Avec beaucoup de repos. Alors tu devrais dormir. »

DM: « Je vais essayer. Faudrait que je sois opérationnel demain. Si on lève le camp, je ne tiens pas à être considéré comme le boulet de service. »

Camus amusé: « Ca, ça serait dur de le penser. »

DM bougonnant: « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

Camus idem: « Qu'on pourrait te prendre pour un boulet. »

DM: « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Camus idem: « Que le simple de fait de penser à ça, tu serais capable de nous renvoyer au puit de l'enfer. »

DM vraiment dans les gaz: « Endroit charmant quand il n'y a pas de spectres. »

Camus un peu plus sérieux: « Dort ou sinon tu seras d'une humeur de chien, demain. »

DM: « Mouais. Je ne suis pas non plus Cerbère. »

Camus : « Ca dépend des jours. »

DM se contenta de grogner.

Camus amusé: « Tu vois, tu grognes »

DM boude (DP : L'est vraiment malade !): « J'trouve pas ça drôle. »

Camus: « Bon ok, ok, j'arrête de me moquer. »

DM: « Hum. »

Camus: « Allez, dort. »

DM: « Moui. »

Camus n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le Cancer ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée lui permettant de réfléchir sur les réactions du crabe.

Tsuzuku

Voila pour le septième chap et enfin on sait pourquoi Goku a été enfermé durant 500 ans, enfin c'est notre version, car on sait pas comment c'est arrivé nous. J'espère que ce chapitre basé sur Saiyuki vous à plus quand même.

Les couples s'assemblent de plus en plus on dirait quoique pour le moment c'est plutôt tout le monde matte tout le monde. Et les ennuis ne vont pas tardé aussi. Oubliez pas les reviews ont aime toujours autant.

kisu


End file.
